SOLDIER Girl
by AbaraiChick
Summary: 'Currently being re-edited for typos and plot flaws' What if Cloud had a daughter? What would she be like? Maybe she's his spitting image, maybe they have even more in common then looks. Zack Fair fic. First few chapters rated T for mild language and alcohol use and later chapters rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy ideas or characters, but Akira and a few of the upcoming SOLDIERs are my creations.**

**A/N: I've done one (horrible) fanfic before and this is my first try at romance, so I guess we'll see how it turns out. I think there needs to be female SOLDIERs at Shinra, instead of all boys so I added an OC with creative family ties. I tried to keep people in-character as much as possible but Cloud's a little off. He's a little OOC so he can seem more…fatherly.**

**SOLDIER Girl**

**By: AbariChick**

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

"_Happy Birthday Akira!" roared a little crowd._

_Sitting in the middle of the group was a now 17-year-old girl. She was dressed in a black tank-top and black corduroy pants and had short black hair, which was obviously dyed. Her bright blue-green eyes sparkled listfully. Everyone showered her with gifts, with an average boy that stood out in the front. His long brown hair covered his eyes but his huge smile could still be seen. His real name was Jean but everyone called him Havoc to the irony of the show, "Full-Metal Alchemist." He had a relaxed and silly personality which is what Akira was first attracted to when they met._

_Akira spent the next few hours opening gifts and eating cake. Most of the people there were people Havoc had invited. Akira was a loner, but by choice. After moving to Edge, she saw no point in friends. They'd all leave her anyway. The only real friend she had was Havoc. It was sort of an accident really. Havoc was like all the others. He decided to play a trick on the new girl on her first day. When he jumped out at Akira, she socked him in the chin. They've been friends ever since. It's not like she's the odd one out though. Everyone seemed to like her. And at least half of the guys at school had somehow gotten her number._

_It was ten o' clock, Akira had to admit she was tired. She and Havoc went to her room and "talked anime" for a while until his mom picked him up. She was in a dampened mood to begin with, and her birthday didn't help as much as she had hoped it would. A bitter ache was in her heart, like something was going to go horribly wrong. Akira closed the door behind Havoc and hopped onto her bed. After Havoc left it was almost eleven. For some reason, sleep did not come easy. She figured it had something to do with that bizarre feeling. Akira watched the blades of her fan spin until she was whisked to sleep._

_Awakening the next morning was no better. If anything, the feeling had gotten worse. But Akira got up and went to school none the less._

"_Still feeling down?" questioned Havoc as he caught up to her in the hallway._

_Havoc swung an arm around her shoulders, trying to lighten the dark mood. But Akira didn't smile, didn't even glance in his direction._

"_I know what'll make your day!" he exclaimed, jumping in front of her._

"_What?" she groaned._

"_Itachi marathon! All weekend!"_

_Akira grinned a little but kept her gaze downward._

"_Come on. Anime is your crack! Itachi's name always makes you smile!" complained Havoc._

"_Not today…" she mumbled._

_Havoc was about to say more when his common sense actually stopped him for once. Deciding he'd just make things worse, Havoc walked off with a nearby friend who was calling his name._

"_Bye Akira! Feel better, okay?" he shouted after her._

_A tall man took Havoc's place and stepped in Akira's path. He was bald and proudly wore the school colors on his unique tie._

"_Akira, can I talk to you?" he asked._

_Akira bounced her head up and nodded._

"_Yes. Of course Principal Wickman," she replied._

"_I had a look at your scores on the ACT. Almost flawless. I have to say I'm pleased Akira."_

"_Thank-you sir…"_

"_Anyway, Tifa's here to pick you up. Some family emergency…"_

"_Dad…" Akira moaned to herself._

"_Thank-you sir," she said again._

_Akira turned around, not so surprised by her short day. A younger boy in a nylon school jumpsuit interrupted Akira on her way out._

"_Yo, you playin' this weekend?" he asked, tossing her a football._

"_You know it! Someone has to pick up your slack!" Akira replied._

_She tossed back the football with pinpoint accuracy._

"_You'd better watch the mouth Strife!" finished the boy as he ran off._

_Akira's smile quickly faded as she saw Tifa waiting by the door._

"_What'd he do this time…" asked Akira._

"_Not him…they…" mumbled Tifa. She ran a hand through her long brown hair with a _

_sigh. "Looks like we'll be in Midgar for the weekend…"_

_Akira groaned in agony._

"_Come on," ushered Tifa as she and Akira left._

_Akira watched the clouds as they walked, taking a glance at her reflection in a nearby puddle. The blonde in her black-dyed hair was starting to show again and she found her natural muscle mass anything but flattering. She watched as the life of her new home in Edge disappeared, and the ruins of Midgar made their way into view._

"_Why does dad come here? It's such a dump…" wondered Akira out loud._

"_Brings back memories I guess," Tifa answered with a smile._

"_What's the smile for? Dad is here right?"_

_Tifa nodded and giggled._

"_Please tell me he isn't throwing a birthday party with all his weird friends again. Last year's birthday was enough…" moaned Akira._

"_You'll see," was all Tifa said in reply._

_Akira frowned and continued walking. Her unhappy mood only worsened as she noticed how many eyes she was attracting. Every citizen from Midgar glared at her cruelly, whispering amongst themselves._

"_I hate it here…" started Akira._

"_Don't pay any attention to them. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Tifa replied sweetly._

_Akira huffed at the statement and stared hatefully at the reflection of her bright blue-green eyes._

"_Tifa? What's wrong with me? Why does everyone turn the other way when they see my eyes?" asked Akira sadly._

"_Well…"_

_Tifa paused and looked around as if she were searching the ruins for an answer._

"_Why don't you ask your father? I'll bet he knows more than I do," suggested Tifa._

_Akira looked down sadly and kicked a lone pebble._

"_I've tried…He never wants to talk about it," replied Akira._

"_Maybe he just doesn't think you're ready."_

"_Not ready? For what?"_

"_He'll tell you soon enough. And remember there's nothing wrong with you, you're just different. You should be proud of your strength and beautiful eyes."_

"_You mean freakish strength and stupid eyes," grumbled Akira. "I just don't get why he hides everything from me."_

"_Akira…Your father loves you. He's just a little…"_

"_Why doesn't he ever act like it then! He's always running off and hurting himself! If he really loved me, he'd try and stay alive at the least!"_

_Tifa sighed, "You know that's not true. He'd be lost without you…"_

"_Just watch, he won't even be here," stated Akira firmly._

"_I'm sure he'll be here this year."_

_Akira ignored her and walked ahead. The two stopped at what Akira recognized as Cid's big, old garage._

"_Cloud…You'd better be in here…" said Tifa to herself._

_Tifa lifted open the door, revealing a decorated room, full of familiar faces. Everyone from spunky old, Cid Highwind to laid back, Vincent Valentine._

"_Hey birthday girl!" exclaimed Cid loudly._

_Akira smiled faintly as Cid made his way toward her._

"_Wow, those eyes of yours have gotten brighter! Turning into your dad aren't ya'?"_

"_Fantastic," Akira replied sarcastically._

_Akira looked up at Tifa but she just shrugged. Akira looked around, even though she knew he probably wasn't there. Her assumption was confirmed when Vincent walked her way._

"_Sorry kid…he's really wanted to be here…" Vincent explained._

"_Yeah, I know. That's what he says every year," Akira replied._

"_But just wait until you see what he got you," said Yuffie, trying to be cheerful._

_Cid and Tifa walked over to a big object hidden under a large cloth. They counted down from three and ripped it off._

"_OH MY GOD! NO WAY! HE DIDN'T!" Akira rejoiced._

_Under the cloth was a brand new, black motorcycle._

"_It's just like his only slimmer in size. Asked me to make one for you. He noticed how you always gawk at his," explained Cid._

"_Yeah! I've always wanted one! This is so cool!" Akira exclaimed._

_She ran to her new bike, inspecting every detail._

_After more cake and some birthday wishes, Akira decided to take her new bike out for a spin. She admitted she loved the feeling of the wind in her hair, but she still felt depressed. So, she decided to head over to the old bar…_

_Her eyes watered at the sight of it. She took her time walking through the main part of the bar, looking around and remembering old times. Every picture that hung on the wall brought back more precious memories. She finally made it to the stairs and headed to her old room with a sad grin. Everything was just as they had left it. Her bed was in one corner by a window while Cloud's sat in the other. An old desk sat against a wall covered in old books and dust. All her textbooks from the year before lied underneath some delivery forms her father had left behind. A small TV finished off the room's decor as it sat in the corner by Cloud's bed. Looking from the TV to Cloud's bed across the room, she saw a box underneath it. Akira grabbed the box and jumped onto the bed to rummage through it._

"_I never knew dad kept a memory box…" Akira muttered to herself._

_She pulled out a video camera and curiously plugged it into the television. After she made sure it was rewound, she pressed play…_

_A little blonde girl, not even old enough to say a word, kneeled by a pile of toys. A younger Cloud was across the screen smiling._

"_Come one Akira. You can do it," exclaimed a woman's voice from behind the camera._

_The baby hobbled to her feet, holding on to a barstool from what appeared to be downstairs, for support._

"_That's it! Now walk to daddy!" cooed the woman, the camera bobbing with her voice._

_The baby giggled and slowly made her way across the room. She collapsed happily in Cloud's arms._

"_There you go!" exclaimed Cloud, lifting her into the air._

_The tape stopped and hissed as it rewound again. Akira's eyes watered to the point where she couldn't see. She grabbed her knees and began to rock back and forth, tears _

_streaming down her face._

"_Hey…I'm not dead yet you know," said a male voice._

_Akira glanced up and saw Cloud standing in the doorway. He set his buster sword against the wall and took a few steps forward._

"_Dad!" Akira cried in surprise._

_She wiped away her tears with her sleeve and ran over to him. She jumped into his arms and they embraced each other for a long time._

"_Happy Birthday," he hummed, letting Akira go._

_Akira quickly put on her tough guy act and got rid of any tears that were left._

"_Where were you?" she asked._

"_I'm sorry. Rufus called and I just…"_

"…_Forgot…"_

"_Look, I'll make it up to you. I promise," stated Cloud._

"_How?" Akira asked._

"_How about we go see mom and talk. You've always wanted to talk, right?"_

"_Yeah," replied Akira with a weak smile._

_Cloud messed up her hair and they left._

_Akira rode her bike next to her father, looking down at the road ahead. She glanced at Cloud and saw he bore a small smirk. Akira smiled as they turned toward a sign that read, "Keep on rockin' in Midgar", a sign that they were near the heart of the old city. Another sign passed saying, "Midgar Cemetery" which is where they made their next turn. They got off their bikes right away and headed to the back in silence. They stopped by an old oak tree. A small, blue-marble grave sat underneath slightly damaged from the calamity's assault in Midgar. Akira went and sat by the tree while Cloud loomed glumly over the grave. It's not like Akira didn't like her mother, she just didn't want to mentally relive the incident. Especially when her father was right there next to her. Akira never came to the graveyard. Cloud always did it alone. She always told herself it was her mother's own fault. While every other woman and child left for the new city of Edge, she stayed behind with Cloud at the bar. Just to fight for their home and their freedom. Her mother had forced Tifa to take her along to Edge. She never saw her mother again. It was so stupid. Why people risked their own lives for other people's freedom or even their own was beyond her understanding. Cloud always said she'd understand when she was older. She was seventeen! How long was it going to take for her to understand?_

_After a few quiet minutes, Cloud walked over and sat by Akira._

"_What was mom like? She died when I was 5, right?" started Akira._

"_Yeah, to think it's already been twelve years," replied Cloud._

"_So? What was she like?" Akira repeated._

"_She was gentle, beautiful, and very strong…"_

"_That's what you always say. But what were **we** like?'_

"_Well, a lot of things changed when your mother got here. She caught on to how things work around here real fast."_

"_Who loved who first?"_

"_She was first. She wouldn't leave me alone until I talked to her."_

"_Did you even love her back?"_

"_Of course, after a while…"_

_Cloud sighed and rested his head on the tree._

"_Dad? Who was that guy who used to come over a lot? He had dark hair and would play with me all the time. Even if he were here for something important," wondered Akira._

"_You remember Zack?" Cloud questioned in bewilderment._

"_Yeah, that was his name. Whatever happened to him? One day you came home with Vincent and just told me he left for work."_

"…_Hmph…"_

"_What?"_

"_You remember what I looked like that day?"_

_Akira pondered the thought for a moment before answering._

"_You were wet…Shaking a lot. You look like you'd seen a ghost. And you're clothes were torn…Blood was everywhere. And you had to be carried in the house," explained Akira to the best of her memories._

"_And you never wondered why?" asked Cloud._

"_No, I guess not…I figured it was just a bad assignment…right?"_

"…_Yeah…"_

"_I thought I saw him in Edge a couple days ago."_

"_I see him a lot myself too, but it's like he vanishes into thin air.'_

"_So, he's still gone on that assignment?"_

"…_Yeah…" stuttered Cloud._

_Cloud's eyes watered as he shifted his gaze to the sky. Akira glanced at him strangely. It had been only a day or so since she had seen him last, but some things had already changed._

"_What's with the sleeve dad? That's new," wondered Akira, tugging on the fabric._

_Cloud didn't answer for a while, struggling to break out of his daze._

"_Oh…It's nothing," started Cloud._

"_There you go hiding everything again," she complained._

"_Sorry. I just thought it would look good, I guess."_

_Cloud gave her a reassuring but unconvincing smile. He had changed so much these past few years. He was normal at first, at least as far as Akira could tell. Then he went around in that weird red cape with that nasty old sword. Finally, he got rid of it and got a new sword. There were seven pieces to it. They could all be used separately, or all together…like a puzzle. Then, he got the new outfit, which she liked a lot. Black jeans, black boots, a black sleeveless sweater, and a piece of black clothe that hung from his waist. Akira always thought the shoulder guard was weird with its big wolf "door knocker" on it, but she never questioned it. He had just recently got his ear pierced with the same icon. And since his old harness only fit one sword, he got one that could hold all seven on his back. Two belts crossed over his chest were needed to hold them all in place. The best addition was Fenrir, his black beauty on wheels. Honestly, who names their motorcycles? But Akira never questioned that either. But this sleeve caught her attention quickly, for it only covered his left arm._

"_So, you ready to head back?" asked Cloud, breaking the silence._

"_Yeah, I guess," Akira replied._

"_Well, we've got one more surprise…"_

"_And that is?"_

_Cloud stood up and brushed off his pants._

"_We're moving back into the bar," he finished._

"_What? But what about Edge, Havoc, and school? You know I hate it here dad!" Akira shouted angrily._

"_I know. But it's easier to work the delivery business there. Don't you miss living in Midgar with all the others?"_

"_Dad, I have actual friends now! I'm not a fighter anymore, I don't fit in here."_

_Cloud didn't answer. Akira growled angrily and stood up._

"_Let's get out of here. This place is starting to give me the creeps."_

"_You head off to the bar. I'll catch up," Cloud replied softly._

_Cloud resumed his position, looming over the grave, as Akira walked to the front gate and hopped onto her bike._

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N: So, I hope my fanfiction isn't too rough so far. I'm still sort of new at this but I will get the hang of it! I'm not much of an action writer so I decided to try more of a romance route. Don't' worry! It is a Zack fic! He'll be showing up real soon! Read x reply!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy ideas or characters, but Akira and a few of the upcoming SOLDIERs are my creations.**

**A/N: Remember! Cloud is a little OOC for the fatherly look! And Zack Fair Lovers like myself, hang in there! He's coming!**

**Chapter Two: Mother**

Cloud didn't come home until late that night, and woke up at the break of dawn. Hardly enough time for Tifa to notice his presence. Akira was awake by the time Cloud had come back from his morning shower. She pretended to be asleep as Cloud walked in wearing only his pants, to see if she could find out what he was hiding under his sleeve the day before. She wished she hadn't. Akira used all of her will power to prevent her from gasping or crying. What she saw reminded her of Denzel. She had just met the boy last night. He was a sick little kid with geostigma. Geostigma was what happened when people were infected with some corrupted cell. Akira understood little else, except the fact that it could only be spread through genetics, unless you had it before hand. You couldn't get it from a touch, or through the air. The disease had been mostly affecting children born years after she was. Without a known cure…it was deadly.

And there she was, staring at an oozing, brown spot that nearly took up her father's entire upper-arm. Akira shut her eyes tight and waited for him to leave before she opened them again. Though it was hard, Akira eventually fell back asleep. She got up as normally as possible, deciding not to tell Tifa what she saw.

"Morning Akira! We've been waiting for you to get up. Breakfast is out on the front table," exclaimed Tifa.

Tifa continued washing dishes as Akira looked across the bar. Marlene and Denzel were already at the table eating.

"Where's my dad?" Akira asked, turning back to Tifa.

"Cloud? Who knows…Haven't seen him in a while. Probably out with Fenrir," Tifa replied.

Akira thanked her and walked over to the table, already smelling pancakes and sausage. Tifa really didn't have to do all this. Sure she was living there with her father, but they could definitely fend for themselves. Marlene and Denzel shoveled down their food while Akira ate slowly, still plagued by the bizarre feeling.

"We're done Tifa. Can we go upstairs and play?" asked Marlene.

"Sure, just be careful with Denzel sweetie," Tifa ordered.

Marlene took Denzel's hand and took him upstairs, leaving Akira alone. She couldn't help but smile at the two. Denzel was a sweet kid, always with Marlene even when it seemed he didn't want her around. Akira was waiting for the day when her father would admit his affection for the boy and take him in as his own. As Akira continued to eat, she could hear the distinctive ring of her father's phone. After a few rings, Tifa looked up from her dishes. Looking back down just as quick.

"He's not here anymore," she groaned.

After another ring she set down the plate she was washing, wiped her hands dry with a sigh, and headed to Cloud's room. Akira continued eating, thinking nothing of it. After a while, Tifa came downstairs with her own phone and began to head outside.

"What is it?" Akira asked curiously.

"Nothing, just another delivery," she replied.

She began to punch in numbers as she left. Akira curiously left her seat and listened through the door.

"*Sigh* Reno called. He's in Healin…Says he's got work for you. Cloud, how've you been?"

When Akira heard Tifa hang up she ran back to her table. While Tifa went to put the phone away, Akira slipped out the door.

"So, he's going to Healin?" Akira repeated to herself.

She jumped onto her bike and sped off. Akira hated driving through the city, so she let Midgar and Edge fall behind her and headed for the surrounding deserts. On her way, Akira noticed three objects speeding toward Healin.

"Is that dad? Who's he with?" she wondered.

Akira curiously accelerated, trying to catch up. She stopped early, noticing something a little weird about them. Their bikes were more of a greenish color and didn't seem too high-tech. All three were wearing black-leather outfits and had gray hair. As they got closer, Akira noticed their differences. The one on the left had long hair, down to his mid back, with a graceful form. The one on the right had short hair and was big and muscular. And the one in the middle was normally proportioned with hair down to his shoulders. The three made a sudden turn, catching Akira off guard.

"Damnit!" cried Akira, trying to start her bike. "Come on! Start!"

Much to her dismay, they noticed her and circled around the stalled bike.

"I'm not looking for any trouble," stuttered Akira.

"Kadaj, check out her eyes," started the smaller one.

"You think they're related?" asked the biggest.

"What do you know…To think Big Brother had a kid," chuckled Kadaj.

"Big Brother? Are you talking about my father?…I mean Cloud…" asked Akira.

"So you are his kid…" said the first confidently.

"Well Yazoo, this should be interesting," mumbled the larger one.

"Should we take her? Just in case," asked Yazoo.

"Sounds fun to me," replied the bigger one.

"Alright, Loz…Yazoo, I'm going ahead. Catch up when you're done here," ordered Kadaj as he sped off.

Loz and Yazoo closed in on Akira, making her panic. As soon as the two closed in on each side, Akira found a black button on her bike and the sides of it popped out, knocking the two back.

"Nice," exclaimed Akira.

She pulled out some swords, much like her father's. Except hers were made of a darker colored metal, with a blue handle on the main piece instead of red. Hers were also more slender with fewer pieces so it was light enough for her to carry.

"Now it's time for that childhood training to pay off!"

But the last time Akira had used materia was years ago, and its effects had long worn off. Plus, she had to be rusty after so many years. Akira thought she was doing well until Yazoo pulled out a gun and Loz prepped a machine that was like high-tech brass knuckles and was attached to his left arm. Yazoo shot a few rounds, just skimming her arm. She dodged it to the best of her abilities but she wasn't used to dodging bullets like Cloud. With her mind on her burning arm, Loz took the chance to take aim at her head. Akira ducked just in time, but he ripped the tall collar of her shirt. Before striking again, the two stopped and stared. Akira blinked open her eyes, wondering why she was still standing.

"Would you look at that. The kid's got geostigma…" pointed Loz.

"What!" Akira hollered.

Akira put her hand to the left side of her neck, feeling it burn.

"This makes our job a lot easier," said Loz as he prepared to take another shot.

Akira quickly put the rest of her swords in the holster on her back and countered his attack. Yazoo snuck up from behind and hit Akira upside the head with the end of his gun, knocking her unconscious instantly.

**xxx**

There he was, in the middle of the desert, driving toward Healin after hearing Tifa's message. Cloud had just left the big cliff by Cosmo Canyon when he heard the message. Almost just as soon as he left, Yazoo and Loz pulled up on the cliff. Kadaj was near them with Akira in front of him on the bike, still knocked out cold. He pulled up and kicked a sword that was placed in the dirt, to the ground.

"Hey Kadaj?" started Yazoo, looking his way. "Is that where Big Brother lives?"

"Yeah," answered Kadaj, looking to the city.

"Think he'll be glad to see us?"

"Not a chance."

"Don't cry Yazoo," chuckled Loz.

"But Mother's with him…" mumbled Yazoo.

"Maybe not," said Kadaj, shifting on his bike.

Loz sniffled quietly.

"Don't cry Loz," replied Yazoo smugly.

Kadaj ignored the other two and looked around. A little black dot heading toward Healin caught his eye.

"Hold on, he's coming," interrupted Kadaj.

Loz and Yazoo chuckled and sped off after him. Yazoo sent some large, four-legged monsters after Cloud. Cloud opened Fenrir's compartments and took out some swords. Loz pulled up and ran into the side of Cloud's bike.

"Where's Mother?" he asked, hitting Cloud.

Cloud swerved toward Yazoo.

"We know you hid her Brother," added Yazoo.

While Cloud fought with Loz and Yazoo, Kadaj called the Shinra building.

"Don't tell me you're leading me on. Because I think you do have Mother there…No need to shout. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Put the president on," growled Kadaj.

Akira woke up just in time to hear Kadaj speak.

"_President? Does he mean Mr. Shinra?"_ she thought.

Akira tried to stay quiet but her dry mouth began to tickle her throat, she coughed. This is when she realized Kadaj had noticed her moving. He hung-up and looked her way. All of Akira's limbs were frozen in fear.

"So, you're finally awake. You're lucky I told Yazoo you were needed alive when I did.

He left quite a gash," Kadaj chuckled, walking her way.

Akira tried to calm down, studying Kadaj. He was a lot younger then she had thought. Probably close to her own age.

"Why don't we go say hi to daddy," suggested Kadaj, hopping behind her on the bike.

Kadaj sped off down the hill, Akira in tow. Akira was still dizzy and kind of tired, not too conscious of what was going on. But one thing she was conscious of was her father's reaction when he found out that she had followed him. Kadaj had Loz and Yazoo stop, making Cloud stop in confusion.

"I think it's time to break out our bargain," started Kadaj.

"Akira!" cried Cloud, seeing her in front of Kadaj.

Cloud made his way toward her, but Loz and Yazoo pulled up next to Kadaj, guarding him.

"You want the kid, you give us Mother," explained Kadaj.

"I don't understand," Cloud said, tightly gripping his sword.

"Don't play dumb Brother. We know you had her."

Cloud stayed silent.

"You don't want the kid? Fine by me. I don't mind keeping her," exclaimed Kadaj, running his fingers through Akira's hair.

Cloud could feel his blood boil as he heard his daughter whimper and struggle under Kadaj's grip. Kadaj looked up with a snicker.

"Nice eyes too, just like yours. But, I think they'll look much better green…" continued Kadaj.

Cloud couldn't take it anymore. He jumped off his bike, between Loz and Yazoo. He almost reached Akira when Kadaj pulled out a dual-bladed sword.

"Not so fast. How about you tell us where the President is first…"

Cloud slowly got to his knees before hesitantly answering.

"He's lives in Healin…" answer Cloud.

"Perfect," mumbled Kadaj, turning around.

Loz and Yazoo left first and Kadaj followed soon after tossing Akira off the bike. Cloud slid toward where she would fall, catching her. Akira kept her eyes closed and just shivered in her father's arms. Cloud held her tightly, trying to calm her down.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have followed you," Akira cried between sobs.

"It's okay. They don't know how to get to Healin anyway…" started Cloud.

"But I made you…I almost…" stuttered Akira.

"Just calm down. I'm here, everything's gonna be alright."

"Dad, I'm scared…"

"I know. I promise I won't let him near you ever again."

Akira actually believed her father this time. It was a promise even she knew he would keep. She never felt as safe as she did when her dad held her and was near to her, like they used to be.

"Do you know where your bike is?' he asked.

Cloud ran his hand through her hair as she thought.

"Yeah, it's by the outskirts of Edge. I didn't get too far," Akira replied.

"Good, then I want you to go back home. I'll talk to you later," Cloud ordered, letting Akira go.

"Yes sir," she mumbled.

Cloud got on Fenrir and drove off to Healin Lodge. Akira walked until she reached her bike and began to ride to the bar.

**End of Chapter Two**

**A/N: I'm starting to get the hang of it I think! People need lots of detail apparently! But I can live with that! Read x reply!**


	3. Chapter 3: Talking To Rufus

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy ideas or characters, but Akira and a few of the upcoming SOLDIERs are my creations.**

**A/N: Remember! Cloud is a little OOC for the fatherly look! Zack will appear in the NEXT chapter!**

**Chapter Three: Talking To Rufus**

Akira rummaged through Tifa's medicine cabinet and pulled out a roll of bandages. She wrapped it around her chest and left shoulder, most of it around the geostigma. Getting home that evening, no one was there. Just a simple note telling Cloud and Akira that Tifa had taken the kids out for a while. Akira took the time alone to care for her head injury and take a look at the geostigma itself. With clothes on, it was only visible by her neck. But in truth, it stretched to her left shoulder and a ways down her side. Why hadn't she noticed it before? Now that she knew, the burning sensation was much more apparent. Had her father noticed? Tifa? What was going on? She needed answers. The answers that her father never gave to her.

Akira, now in her room, noticed Cloud's favorite pictures perched on the desk, next to one of Akira's textbooks. She walked over to take a look at them. The first was of Cloud and Tifa, back when they were merely nine or ten. The next was of him standing with Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel. It had to have been taken not too long ago, for Cloud was wearing his new attire…excluding the sleeve. The last picture was of Cloud, Akira, and her mom. This was Akira's favorite picture. Mostly because it was when her father was actually happy. Her mom was beautiful and somewhat out of place standing with the two blondes. She had red hair that went to her shoulder blades and bright green eyes.

When she was done thinking back, Akira began to rifle through some of Cloud's things, something she would have never done before. Her father was actually a bit of a neat freak. Probably because he grew up in a house of mostly women. At the bottom of a stack of papers, Akira found some of the latest deliveries. No wonder he was gone for so long, the list was pretty long itself. Before she could set it down, a paper tumbled from the middle. Akira was going to just put it back until she saw "Shinra Academy" written at the top. An I.D. card with her father's picture was taped to the corner with a necklace hanging off of it. Under his basic information she noticed a ranking: Special Ops Team. Before she could read the rest, the door to the bar opened.

"Akira! Are you home!" hollered Tifa.

Akira ripped off the I.D. card and put it around her neck. The paper floated to the floor and under the desk.

"Yeah. One sec!" Akira hollered back.

Akira tucked the I.D. card under her shirt and ran downstairs with a fake smile.

"Hey, is Cloud back too?" asked Tifa, giving Akira a small hug.

"No…" replied Akira. "I actually never ran into him." she lied.

"…Of course…" sighed Tifa.

Akira watched Tifa head up the stairs, probably to call Cloud. Akira took one last look at the card around her neck and headed out the door.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back by dinner!" shouted Akira, loud enough for Tifa to hear.

"Be careful!" Tifa called back, watching her leave curiously.

Akira got on her motorcycle and sped off, leaving Denzel and Marlene playing in front of the bar.

**xxx**

"I told you…I'm not interested," said Cloud angrily.

"I acknowledge that Shinra owes the planet a lot. It goes without saying that my company and I are the ones who put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore, it's our responsibility to set things right," muttered a man in a white cloak, his head covered…Rufus…

"I'm still out here!" cried Reno, a redheaded Turk, from outside.

Cloud glanced to the door but kept his attention on Rufus.

"As a first step, we conducted an investigation in Sephiroth's wake," continued Rufus.

"Yup, at the Northern Cave!" added Reno.

Cloud glanced to the door again, annoyed.

"What do you think we found?" Rufus asked casually.

Cloud looked to the floor.

"Nothing…Nothing at all. You can relax."

Rufus leaned back in his wheelchair, somewhat full of himself.

"However, not all went as planned. We were…interrupted. By the same three who took your daughter. Kadaj and his gang."

"Kadaj?" repeated Cloud looking up.

"It seems he doesn't want us finishing what we've started," began Rufus, tapping his hand. "Really, what could they be thinking?'

"What does that have to do with me…?"

"You're our buddy aren't ya?" asked Reno through the door.

Cloud angrily kicked the door with enough force to knock down a full-grown man.

As if he didn't even notice, Rufus continued:

"Kadaj's group is young and violent. As dangerous as they come. That's why we decided it might be in our best interest to hire a little muscle."

"Too bad. I'm a delivery boy now," replied Cloud.

"Not just you…Akira as well."

"What! No way! Leave her out of this Rufus!" Cloud growled.

"You're all we have," Rufus interrupted. "Cloud look, you're an ex-SOLDIER aren't you?"

"Stop! This is exactly what I'm trying to protect Akira from!" hollered Cloud.

"Cloud, she's already involved."

"I won't allow it! I won't watch her go through the same thing I did!"

"So you already know about it?" questioned Rufus with a chuckle.

"Please, please don't…Don't send her back," pleaded Cloud.

"Tough luck…She's already at the old Shinra ruins…" said Reno, closing his phone.

Cloud angrily pushed open the door and left.

"Reno!" groaned Rude and Rufus in unison.

**xxx**

"So, this is it…" wondered Akira.

Akira looked around the ruins curiously.

"I thought dad hated this place…"

One lonely computer turned on, it's blue light shining throughout the cloudy area. With a clap of thunder it began to rain. Akira wiped her bangs out of her face and walked toward the computer. In the distance, a motorcycle was faintly heard.

"Come on Fenrir…I'm not gonna make it," complained Cloud.

On the blue screen, white letters wrote: "Initiating Set Back Sequence 85462…" The

numbers continued to type away, as Akira tried to follow. Akira's head whipped to her right, hearing a familiar voice.

"Akira! Step back! Get away from there!" Cloud shouted, jumping off Fenrir.

"Dad?" Akira questioned out loud.

Before she could step away, a white light enveloped her.

"Akira! Get out of there!" cried Cloud.

As soon as Cloud reached her, she was gone. Cloud stumbled to the ground as the light disappeared and the computer read: "Transfer complete_"

"Damnit!" growled Cloud, punching the floor.

**xxx**

"Boy do I hate liars," started Kadaj, walking toward Rufus.

Kadaj swerved, avoiding Rude and Reno's battered bodies.

"I apologize. This time you get the truth," started Rufus. "The object you seek fell from the helicopter while we were running from you. I'm afraid we were careless."

"And the girl?"

"As far from you as possible," growled Rufus.

"Is that right?"

"I swear it…"

"Fine, then swear on these."

Kadaj tossed two I.D. cards to the floor. Both were the bloodstained I.D.s of Tseng and Elena, some of Rufus' finest Turks. Rufus looked at the card and shifted his gaze to Kadaj.

"Why did you do this?" Rufus asked angrily.

"We need their power. The reunion is coming, and we need them," replied Kadaj.

"Reunion?"

"My brothers and sisters who share Mother's cells will all assemble," began Kadaj, walking toward Rufus. "And together we'll take revenge on the planet. We've already sent out the invitations. But you know, someone's gone and hidden the guests of

honor."

"Invitations?"

"The stigma," replied Kadaj, looking to Rufus' hand, covered in the geostigma. "But you know all about that, sir."

Kadaj looked up and began to walk around the room casually.

"Mother's memetic legacy lives on in the Lifestream and makes it happen," explained

Kadaj, turning to Rufus again. "She does…so much for us. And we…we don't even know where to find her."

Rufus' hand twitched uncomfortably and Kadaj continued.

"But what can we do? We're just remnants. Merely remnants of Mother's legacy. Until

we find Mother and receive her cells, we can't be whole again."

Kadaj continued even further, stopping directly in front of Rufus. "Geostigma and a legacy aren't enough. Not for a true reunion."

"What do you mean?" asked Rufus simply.

"But sir, surely you've noticed," Kadaj replied.

Kadaj began to kneel in front of Rufus. The entire time, all Rufus could think about was Sephiroth.

**xxx**

Cloud went back to the mountains outside of Edge, not knowing where to turn. Seeing the sword on the ground, Cloud picked it up and stuck it back where it was. He stepped back, leaves blowing around the sword.

"I said I'd live out both our lives…Easy to make that promise," Cloud mumbled sadly.

**End of Chapter Three**

**A/N: Short and sweet this time…Read x reply!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost in Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy ideas or characters, but Akira and a few of the upcoming SOLDIERs are my creations.**

**A/N: Okay, now we get serious…That's right ZACK! His first appearance is right here and he should be in every one from now on! One last thing, I want to thank Niquie, Murasaki Mizu, and Remnant of VII for the reviews and support. Not many people are fans of OC stories but I love 'em. And I'm glad you do too!**

**Chapter Four: Lost in Time**

"_So, you wanna be in SOLDIER? Hang in there!" exclaimed a raven-haired man with a smile._

***FLASH***

_The raven-haired man bent over, looking at someone._

"_Hey, you doin' okay?' he asked with concern._

***FLASH***

"_What's he doing here? And who's he talking to?" Akira asked herself._

***FLASH***

_The man turned to the person in the back of a truck._

"_Well, what're you gonna do once we get to Midgar?"_

***FLASH***

"_We're friends, right?" asked the man unsurely._

***FLASH***

"_Cloud, run!" shouted the man, drawing a sword._

***FLASH***

Akira's eyes blinked open in surprise.

"_Where am I?"_ she asked herself. _"…A bus…"_

Akira looked around curiously, seeing many kids her own age around her. A small group of them were holding what looked like a picture, just out of the reach of a smaller boy.

"Come on, shrimp! Reach for it!" they teased.

Akira peered over to see the small blonde boy, reaching for the picture.

"Give it back jackass!" he growled.

"You wanna be in SOLDIER? Get real!" laughed the leader.

Akira jumped out of her seat without a second thought.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" she shouted.

"What're you gonna do, blondie? You're the only girl in a group of over 30 boys," questioned the leader.

"Just give the picture back…"

The boy walked toward Akira menacingly.

"Make me…"

Akira swung her arm toward the boy but he caught it with ease and twisted it around. Akira squirmed and struggled to break free. The boy wasn't letting go. He snickered under his brown hair, his eyes green with rage.

"You're in a whole other league here blondie," he continued.

The boy tightened his grip and twisted her arm even further. Akira couldn't help but yelp in pain.

"Cadets! Stop your quarreling, unless you want me to send you all back home!" barked a man from the front.

The boy growled and dropped the picture. Akira grabbed it before it fell, staring at the man. He stood in the front of the bus, so she guessed he was important. He looked about 18 or 19 years old with dark hair that spiked in the back and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. He wore a shirt much like her father's except his was a dark purple. And instead of one shoulder guard he had two. His pants sort of matched his shirt and he had black boots. Black gloves where on his hands. He had two belts going vertically down his chest and two around his waist. A large sword was revealed when he turned back to the driver.

"_Wait! Zack!"_ Akira cried to herself.

Akira was so awestruck by Zack's presence, that she didn't notice the blonde boy standing next to her. She snapped out of her trance and gave the picture to him.

"Here, this is yours, right?" Akira said plainly.

"Yeah, thanks," he mumbled, putting the picture in his pocket.

The boy was dressed for the cold weather in a long sleeve shirt and pants. He also wore gloves like Zack's. He looked somewhat familiar, but his dull blue-gray eyes seemed to throw her off.

"The name's Akira," she started, holding out her hand.

"…Strife…Cloud," the boy replied, ignoring her hand.

Akira grew wide-eyed as she shrunk back by the window. Did she hear him right? Cloud…Strife? But he was so small. Not short, but definitely less defined. The boy didn't seem to notice, as he looked Akira in the eye.

"Have I…met you somewhere before?" he asked.

"Uhh…no, definitely not…Cloud, right?" stuttered Akira.

Cloud nodded.

"So, what're you doing here?" Akira asked.

"Same as everyone else, to get into SOLDIER. What about you? It's strange to see a girl here," wondered Cloud.

"You don't think a girl can handle SOLDIER? You saw me take care of that jerk, didn't you?"

Cloud laughed with a small smile.

"Hey, you've got a nice smile," chuckled Akira.

"Consider yourself lucky. I'm not one for jokes," said Cloud, his smile fading.

"But you laughed at mine…"

Cloud grunted and looked away. Akira couldn't help but grin. Seeing her father smile was heart-warming, even if he did shrink from 23 to 14. The bus jerked to a stop and all the boys filed out. Cloud and Akira left last. Before they could get off, Zack stepped in Akira's way.

"Sorry about those boys. All the first years are full of themselves," he apologized.

"Maybe I'll see you later kid…Good luck…"

Zack mess up her hair and left.

"Thanks," replied Akira as she got off the bus.

"I can't believe he actually talked to you," complained the boy from earlier.

"Yeah, probably cause you're the only girl," growled another.

"Really? Is he that important?" Akira questioned.

"Are you kidding me!" cried another boy.

"He's only one of the greatest SOLDIERs of all time!" answered another.

Cloud walked up from behind Akira with an interested look on his face.

"Second Class Capitan at fifteen years old. Second under General Sephiroth himself," added Cloud.

"Sephiroth? When'd he get that good?" said Akira laughing.

Akira noticed the boys' silence and felt a rough hand on her shoulder. She yelped and spun around. A tall man stood behind her. He had gray hair down to his knees and creepy green eyes. He wore a long leather jacket that was only buckled together in the middle. He also had two-plated, metal shoulder guards and leather pants. Leather gloves covered the rest of his arms and two belts crossed over his bare chest.

"I suggest all of you head to the mess hall immediately," he said in an uncaring tone.

All the boys nodded and scurried off.

"You come with me," Sephiroth ordered, grabbing Akira's arm.

"I guess I'll see you later," Akira told Cloud as he walked off with the other boys.

**xxx**

Cloud tiredly walked into the church, where he spent a lot of his time these days. Stopping at the edge of a flowerbed, he noticed someone lying on the ground. Recognizing her, he ran to her side.

"Tifa? Tifa!" he cried, shaking her lightly.

Tifa moved slightly.

"You're late," she mumbled.

"Who did this?' asked Cloud, looking her over.

"He didn't say…" replied Tifa, shaking her head.

Tifa shot out of Cloud's arms in a panic.

"Marlene!" she shouted.

Tifa fell back down dizzily. Cloud looked around at the church seeing nothing.

"Damn," he growled.

A pain suddenly struck Cloud's arm. It oozed a green-blue slime and his eyes fluttered the same eerie color. He tried as hard as he could to hold onto Tifa and not to fall unconscious. But the geostigma took over and he dropped her, falling over himself.

**xxx**

Akira glumly took a seat in front of the general. His office was spacious, but pretty dull. He looked very out of place as her took a seat behind his desk. Akira shifted uncomfortably, intimidated by the sinister look on his face.

"Who sent you here?" Sephiroth asked in his unemotional tone.

What was Akira going to say? A computer at the Shinra building took her back in time? Not the most believable story, even if it was true.

"Uhh…myself sir," she answered.

"Yourself?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it's sort of a dream of mine," she lied.

"To be a female SOLDIER?"

"Is that a problem, Seph?" asked a voice.

Akira turned around to see Zack at the door.

"No, it is not. But you know as well as I do that not one female has succeeded in making

it into SOLDIER," Sephiroth replied.

Zack walked in, stopping by Akira, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then she'll be the first. Won't you?" Zack said with a grin as he messed up her hair.

Why did he keep doing that? Akira straightened her hair back out with a scowl.

"Yes, of course sir," added Akira nervously.

Sephiroth let out a small, unsatisfied grunt.

"What's your name cadet?" Zack asked, taking a few steps away.

Name? Akira hadn't really thought about it. But she couldn't leave him waiting. She was sure she already looked like an idiot.

"Akira sir. Akira Rayne," she replied.

"Rayne? Is that right? According to these your name is Strife…" Sephiroth grumbled holding up some papers before dropping them on the desk.

"I…took my mother's name sir. She died a few years ago…"

Sephiroth eyed her suspiciously but didn't make a remark.

"Well, I say we let Cadet Rayne here get down to the mess hall. Before she misses anything," said Zack, patting her back.

"You're letting me go?"

"I suppose so…But don't let me see you in here again, got it?" growled Sephiroth.

"Thank-you," Akira exclaimed, bowing respectfully as she stood up.

"Now I'll walk you down to the mess hall so you don't get in trouble for being late," offered Zack.

Zack grinned and left the room. Akira took one last look at the general before dashing out of the room after Zack.

"Uhh…Thank-you sir…" she said hesitantly.

"Don't mention it. And you can stop with the whole "sir" thing. Makes me feel old. Just call me Zack," he replied, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Right…Sorry sir," mumbled Akira.

Zack laughed as Akira felt her cheeks get hot and red with blush.

"We'll have to work on that," he said, still chuckling.

**xxx**

Cloud woke up back at the bar, in his bed. He noticed Tifa on Akira's bed and slowly got up, his muscles still aching. A voice startled Cloud, causing him to spin ravenously toward the door.

"You look pretty heavy," exclaimed Reno.

Reno and Rude both stood at the door, Reno smiling slightly.

"Where there some kids living with you?" Rude asked.

"Cause they ain't here," added Reno.

Cloud looked down.

"You don't care?" wondered Rude.

Cloud looked to Akira's bed with a frown.

"I just…"

After a long pause, Reno sighed.

"You're a real handful," he moaned.

Reno left after Rude, slamming the door behind him.

**xxx**

After briefly talking to the one in charge, Akira searched the mess hall for Cloud. She found him in the back, staring at the speaker.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, grabbing his shoulder.

When Akira felt his body grow tense, she immediately let go. She had forgotten that even though it was a different time, her father hadn't changed. He still hated being touched. Once she let go, he turned around to answer.

"Not much, just stuff we already knew…" he replied.

Cloud quietly turned back to the speaker as Akira copied.

"Now for your room assignments and schedules!" the speaker hollered over the crowd.

"You'll see three bulletin boards around the room. All the information's there. Curfew is at ten o' clock sharp and classes start at 5:30 on the dot! Good luck!"

The man stepped off the platform, leaving everyone with the three boards. Akira and Cloud went to the same board in the back. Akira groaned at the sight.

"Two to a dorm?" she complained.

Akira scanned the pages until she found her name: Room 222 with a boy named Kisuke Utaka. Cloud looked especially upset, angrily staring at the board. Akira peered over his shoulder curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look for yourself," Cloud growled, pointing at his name.

Cloud was in the other of the two buildings on campus. Room 76: Cloud Strife and Sasuke…Yamoto…

"Yamoto? Wasn't that the guy who took your picture?" wondered Akira.

Cloud nodded.

"Just my luck."

"Do you know this guy?" Akira questioned, showing Cloud hers.

"Never heard of him…" Cloud answered, shaking his head.

"You got school first?"

Cloud nodded. Akira stretched and put her hands behind her head.

"Man, of all things to be doing at a military base…school," groaned Akira.

"Cadets! To you rooms!" bellowed the man from before. "It's eight o' clock! Two hours until curfew!"

The loud group of boys…and Akira left the mess hall, noisily chattering amongst themselves.

Akira walked around with Cloud for the most part. She enjoyed spending all this time with her father even if he rarely said a word. Since they couldn't leave the Shinra grounds on the weekdays, the two just wandered around the campus. Cloud stopped by a bench and sat down. Akira rested her arms on the short brick wall behind him and looked into the distance. It was cool outside and kind of smoggy from Midgar's factories, but Akira didn't mind. Even when it suddenly started to rain, neither moved. Akira loved to look at nature, even if a lot of it was corrupted, and she knew her dad did too. Both loved the outdoors and fresh air. Akira scanned the horizon, noticing a tall building nearby.

"Is that the Shinra building?" she asked.

Cloud turned around to look at the building as well.

"Yeah…" he answered.

"It's huge!" Akira exclaimed.

"Where are you from?" Cloud wondered as if she were stupid.

Well, she couldn't say Edge. It wasn't even built yet. Why were people asking her all these personal questions?

"A rural town…Outside Midgar," she replied.

Cloud smiled.

"Me too," he added. "What do your parents think about you moving to the city?"

"Parents? Well my mom died a while back, and I don't see my dad that often. I don't

think he'd really care…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…I had a parent die too. My father, when I was pretty young…"

Akira and Cloud looked at each other in silence, realizing how similar their situations were.

"Hello ladies," snickered a familiar voice.

"Why don't you just leave us alone Yamoto?" Akira growled.

Sasuke stopped by the bench with a huge grin. His four friends from earlier were behind him.

"What did we do to you guys? We just met…"

"Dunno. I guess little wanna-be SOLDIERS like you tick me off," Sasuke replied.

"Is that right?"

Akira stood up at full height, still at least six inches shorter then Sasuke. Sasuke broke

into a bigger smile, cracking his knuckles.

"How about we teach these two a lesson about standing up to the big boys?"

Sasuke chuckled and his cronies followed suit with evil snickers. Akira backed up to the wall with Cloud like cornered rats. Two of Sasuke's friends grabbed Akira's arms while the other two did the same with Cloud.

"I'm not afraid of you. You're just a damn bully!" exclaimed Akira.

Akira had way too much practice with jerks like this back home in Edge. He shouldn't be a problem, right?

Sasuke erupted into laughter.

"Nice comeback, blondie!" he howled. "But I advise you watch your language!"

Struggling to get free, Akira couldn't avoid the knee coming her way. Sasuke had kneed her in the stomach. Akira keeled over, out of breath. The two holding her then let go.

"Alright roomie. Now you get yours," Sasuke snickered.

Akira struggled to get up. She almost couldn't watch as Sasuke attacked Cloud viciously. Cloud was standing a better chance than Akira had, but she didn't know how long it would last.

"Leave him alone!" Akira shouted, staggering to her feet.

A powerful blow to her head silenced Akira. As the dim light of the campus turned to black, Akira heard an angry voice.

"Cadets! What the hell is going on here!" he shouted.

Akira looked up as far as she could, seeing Zack's face, teaming with fury.

**End of Chapter Four**

**A/N: Hope you liked chapter Four. I'm going to my friend's house for about a week or two. They live in the country so…no internet! It sucks, but I'll update as soon as I can :P …Read x reply!**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy ideas or characters, but Akira and a few of the upcoming SOLDIERs are my creations.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but we got snowed in at my friend's house! Plus, I had a project to do. But none the less, it's here! Chapter 5! Enjoy…**

Chapter Five: The First Day

"Captain Fair, sir…we…" stuttered Sasuke.

"Never mind. I don't want to hear it…" Zack growled. Shaking his head in disappointment. This year's group was already proving to be more difficult to handle then the last. "Get to your rooms now! Before I report you!"

"Y—Yes sir."

The five boys immediately ran off. Zack knelt down by Akira, smiling weakly.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" he asked softly.

Akira barely made it to her hands and knees before a bile taste rose in her mouth. Blood splattered out of it as she collapsed onto her back.

"Whoa, easy!" hollered Zack, leaning over her.

"Cloud…" she muttered, lifting her head to see nothing but blur.

"Your friend? He's fine," Zack replied as a second figure staggered into Akira's vision. "But you got a pretty good blow to you head."

Zack took her arm and slung it around his neck, lifting her to her feet.

"Alright, now walk slowly," Zack ordered.

Akira nodded, reveling in the warmth and support. Akira slowly faded out, not caring where Zack was taking her.

"What happened?" Zack asked, flipping wet hair out of his face.

"Nothing much sir. We just got off on the wrong foot that's all," Cloud answered.

Zack and Cloud walked for what seemed like forever in the light rain. They eventually made it to an apartment-looking place, much bigger than the dorms they had recently passed.

"You live here?" questioned Cloud.

"Yeah. It's not much, but it's better than those dorms, huh?" Zack replied, opening the door.

"Of course sir…"

Once they got inside, Cloud shut the door as Zack walked over to a couch.

"Wanna set these on that table?" Zack asked, tossing Cloud his keys.

Cloud nodded and set them in a crystal bowl by the door. Zack had lied Akira on the couch and began looking her over. Cloud took the time to look around the place. The living room was connected to a small kitchen, but not small enough to be a problem for one person. He had two couches and a chair circled around nice brick fireplace. A plasma TV was on the wall, in view of the chair and one of the couches. A picture filled hallway led down to what Cloud expected to be the bedroom and bathroom.

"You've got class in the morning cadet?" questioned Zack.

"Yes sir," Cloud replied with a nod.

"As well as Cadet Rayne?"

Cloud nodded again.

"Go clean up. Last door on the right," Zack ordered.

Cloud left the room and headed down the hall.

"Man, is she gonna have a headache in the morning…" Zack mumbled, running a hand through his raven hair.

Zack took a quick glance elsewhere and saw the brown, oozing spot by her neck.

"What's this?" he thought to himself.

Zack carefully pulled back the shirt to see the dirty bandages covering it for the most part. He took every last piece off and replaced it with fresh bandages. Zack stood up from his knelt with a sigh and went to the kitchen. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a blue rag. After soaking it with cold water, Zack went back to the couch. Noticing Akira move, Zack hurried over. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder, keeping her down.

"Don't move," he ordered, pushing the rag to the gash on the side of her head.

Akira shut her eyes tight as the wound stung unbearably. After the pain dulled, she looked around, confused.

"You're at my place. I didn't want you two off by yourselves," explained Zack, as if he had read her mind.

Hearing the commotion, Cloud appeared while wiping blood from a split lip. Zack pressed the rag to her head again, making her gasp.

"Sir…Thank-you. But we should really get back," Akira said with a cough.

Akira began to get up before Zack gently pushed her back down.

"No way. You two are staying here," Zack replied. "And what did I tell you about the whole sir thing."

"Captain, we really should…" started Cloud.

"Hey, cool it Spike. You stay on that couch," Zack interrupted, pointing.

Zack got back to his feet and tossed the rag into the sink.

"I'll wake you up or class, don't worry," Zack finished, walking down the hall.

Cloud settled down on the couch as Zack disappeared into his room.

"Spike?" Cloud growled to himself, slowly falling asleep.

**xxx**

Tifa had found out about Cloud's geostigma and they had a long talk. That was, until Reno and Rude interrupted them. The two hadn't figured out where Denzel and Marlene were, but they knew that Kadaj had taken most of the kids in the city to the Forgotten City. And what did Cloud do…

White trees surrounded Cloud as he rode through the Forgotten City upon Fenrir. Thinking about what Tifa had said only made him go faster. Cloud's thoughts were jarred by gunshots that were nearby. Swerving to dodge them, he saw all three gray-haired brothers. Kadaj stepped ahead, pulling out his unique sword. As if on command, hundreds of kids jumped down from what seemed like nowhere. Denzel was in the front row with Marlene…Without a second thought, Cloud jumped off his bike, almost breaking his arm on the fall. Kadaj simply jumped over the sliding wreckage and Loz stopped it soon after with his foot.

"I'm glad you could make it," exclaimed Kadaj.

"I'm only here for the kids," Cloud replied, trying to stand up.

Kadaj ignored him and began to walk around in circles.

"See this man? He's our big brother. But alas, in our happy flock," started Kadaj, putting his sword to Cloud's throat. "…he's what you'd call a black sheep."

Before Kadaj could strike, Marlene distracted his attention by calling Cloud's name. Cloud grabbed a sword to attack, but missed. Kadaj quickly went to the background as Yazoo and Loz took his place.

Outnumbered and at a serious disadvantage, Cloud was quickly thrown into the air. Los tossed Yazoo up as well, where he shot Cloud's sword right out of his hand and into a tree. Cloud leapt to his sword and swung around to stand on top of it. Loz, still on the ground, knocked over the tree. As Yazoo fired round after round at Cloud, Loz jumped up to shatter the tree beneath their feet. Cloud pushed away from the two with two swords and put them together. He jumped off a tree, heading straight for Kadaj. But Kadaj was quick and swiftly struck back. With his sword above his head, Kadaj thought he had finished it. A sudden gunshot hit Kadaj's sword, forcing him to miss. Cloud fell to the ground and his phone bounced out of his pocket and into a deep puddle of water. What looked like just a tattered, red cloth flew out of the trees. More shots were fired at the brothers. As the three tried to stop the red blur, it wrapped itself above Cloud and carried him away.

**xxx**

"Come on you two! You're gonna be late on your first day!" shouted Zack.

Cloud and Akira lazily got up, both yawing and rubbing their eyes.

"Come on!? What time is it?" Akira asked in an angry tone.

"Wow, you actually sound human in the morning," Zack stared with a chuckle.

Akira covered her mouth in embarrassment. She had forgotten she was at Zack's place.

"I apologize sir. I'm not much of a morning person," she spat, cheeks growing red.

"No, no…I like it. You don't sound like the Shinra robot you do during the day," Zack replied. "And it's Zack…remember?"

Akira nodded, getting off the couch. Not wanting to ask Zack again, Akira looked around for a clock.

"It's 5:20. Better get moving," Zack said as he put on a jacket.

Zack left in a hurry and Akira and Cloud followed minutes later. Walking through the door instantly gave Akira a headache. As soon as Cloud walked in behind her, a bell rang.

**xxx**

"See, I knew I'd be no help…" Cloud mumbled, sitting on the ground. "Vincent, what do you know about this?"

A man in a ragged red cape walked forward. He had long black hair that was tamed by a red headband. His crimson eyes stared back at Cloud.

"I come here often. I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing," he started.

Vincent harshly grabbed Cloud's left arm, making him cringe.

"The stigma…" he continued, letting Cloud go. "It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it and over compensates. Inside our bodies is a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders."

Vincent walked over to a tree and leaned against it casually.

"What do you mean by, intruder?" Cloud asked.

"The Sephiroth gene, Jenova's memetic legacy. Call it what you want."

"You're well informed."

"Tseng and Elena. They were brought here half dead. They must have been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them, but…well, we'll see."

"Tortured?"

"They had it coming. They got their hands on Jenova's head."

"Then when Kadaj says he's looking for mother…"

"Heaven's dark harbinger. The calamity…Jenova. If they wanted to, they could recreate Sephiroth."

"Kadaj…What is he? And what does he want with my daughter?"

"Hmph…I'd rather not know…"

"I thought I could sheild her from all of this…" mumbled Cloud.

"That would be nearly impossible Cloud, and you know it. She's different…in fact, I don't know if she's even supposed to exist."

Cloud looked to the ground somewhat in shame. A sound from the brush shattered the silence. Cloud quickly stood up and grabbed his sword from the ground. Vincent put a hand on his gun holster just as fast. Both men lowered their weapons when Marlene made her way toward them. She ran to Cloud and instantly clung to his waist.

"Marlene!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Cloud! Denzel, Akira, and Tifa!" she cried breathlessly.

"Tifa is alright."

"I wanna talk to her!"

Cloud looked around for his phone, not realizing he had dropped it. Marlene turned to Vincent, still clutching Cloud in her small hands.

"May I?" she asked.

Vincent flung open his cape, revealing nothing.

"You don't have a phone?" Marlene questioned.

"Vincent, can you bring Marlene to Tifa? I'm gonna go see Shinra and get a few answers," asked Cloud.

"You know I can't do that," Vincent replied.

"But I…"

Marlene scowled angrily and ripped herself away from Cloud.

"Forget it Cloud! Why don't you ever pay any attention to us!?"

Marlene ran to Vincent, hiding underneath his cape.

"Marlene, please, give me some time. There's a battle to be fought. But it's not as easy as just fighting it. Understand?" explained Cloud as best as he could.

"No I don't!"

"Cloud, you sure this is about fighting?" Vincent questioned.

Cloud thought about Tifa and Aerith, and most of all, Akira, before looking back up.

"Are sins…ever forgiven?" Cloud asked.

"I've never tried…" Vincent answered bluntly.

"You mean…never tried?"

Cloud stared with stern eyes.

"Marlene, let's go."

Marlene nodded and ran back to Cloud.

"Well, I'm gonna try," started Cloud.

He turned to leave as Marlene took his hand.

"I'll phone in the verdict," he finished.

"You find her quick! And don't die on us Cloud!" Vincent hollered after him.

Cloud waved his free hand and continued walking.

**xxx**

"I'm so tired!" groaned Akira. "Damn, basic training is torture and we've barely started!"

"Partner up!" interrupted their Sergeant.

Akira quickly paired up with Cloud.

"Alright, time to see what you're made of! Begin!" he hollered.

Akira and Cloud began, almost wordlessly.

"So, you think we'll ever see Zack again?" Akira wondered, throwing a punch.

Cloud dodged and tried to trip Akira, only to fail.

"I doubt it. He's a first class SOLDIER. He's got more important things to do," he answered.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I really liked him though."

"Me too," Cloud said, trying a kick this time.

"Hey, speak of the devil," started Akira.

Cloud turned his head, mid-kick, and Akira grabbed his foot before it hit her. She twisted it around and threw Cloud to the mat on the floor. Cloud sat up, rubbing the lump forming on his head, as he stared at the raven-haired man who just entered the room. He said something quietly to the Sergeant and simply leaned against a nearby wall.

"He's observing us now?" questioned Cloud.

"You'd better pay attention then," exclaimed Akira, hitting Cloud in the side.

Cloud quickly put his hands under his falling form and pushed off the floor, kicking Akira in the chin. Akira fell back and kicked Cloud behind the knees on her way back up. Much to Akira's surprise, Cloud came out with more bruises then her. They were both eager to get to their rooms and rest, but Akira didn't get too far.

"Hey, you looked great out there," started Zack, pushing himself off the wall.

"Uhh…Thanks…sir," muttered Akira as she continued walking.

Zack shook his head, his cheeks turning a light pink. He didn't understand why he was having such trouble or why he was so embarrassed. He'd never had problems talking to a girl before.

"I mean…your skills. You're an amazing fighter."

Akira smiled as her cheeks heated up as well.

"You mind if I walk you home?" Zack stuttered.

"Sure…"

"Great!"

Zack broke into his award winning grin and took Akira's hand in his own. The small gesture brought a flip-flop sensation to Akira's stomach.

"How about a side trip?" Zack questioned as they left the building.

"Side trip?"

"Yeah. How about dinner? It's better than eating in the mess hall."

Akira nodded, unable to say no. The two went to his motorcycle parked outside and headed to a nearby restaurant. Akira tried not to be too clingy as they drove to a stop.

"You'll love it here! It's where all us SOLDIER's go to hang out," Zack said as they walked inside.

"Zack! Haven't seen you in a while! You got a new group at Shinra?" asked a pretty girl standing by the door.

"Yeah. They're quite a handful this year…" Zack sighed scratching the back of his head in his usual fashion.

The girl cocked her head with a small giggle.

"The usual?" she asked.

Zack grinned as the girl led the two inside. She didn't notice Akira until they reached the table. She looked behind Zack where Akira was "hiding" and giggled again.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Oh!" Zack exclaimed.

He pulled Akira out from behind him and pushed her in front. Akira shyly held her arm and looked at the floor.

"This is Akira Rayne…"

"A first year?"

"Yup. But I have a feeling she'll be flying through the ranks after the exam."

"I think your being a might bit modest captain," Akira chimed in.

"And here we go again with the captain thing…" Zack mumbled, wrapping an arm around Akira's shoulder.

Akira flinched, trying to smile.

"Heehee, she's cute…" chuckled the girl.

Zack and Akira sat down and the girl set down two sets of silverware.

"Be back before you know it," she exclaimed, leaving the two alone.

Before the girl came back, almost everyone in the place had come to their table and at least acknowledged Zack's presence. When the girl did reach their table, she set down two drinks. Seemingly physic in knowing what each wanted.

"She's good isn't she?" Zack exclaimed, shoving the pop towards Akira.

"Yeah…kinda creepy…" Akira replied as the girl left.

Akira took a sip of her pop as she watched Zack pour a nasty red liquid into a shot glass.

"If you don't mind me asking? What the heck is that?" Akira asked.

"This? It's a SOLDIER Shot…" he replied after drinking the whole thing down.

"Gross…Who thought of that idea?"

"Sephiroth actually…"

"The general!?" Akira asked in shock.

"Sure did. Too bad he doesn't do this kinda thing anymore," Zack exclaimed, filling the glass again.

Akira leaned back into the booth and drank her pop silently. Zack shoved the shot glass to her after filling it for the third time.

"Go ahead and give it a try," he said.

"No thanks…" Akira replied.

"Come on. You're not an official SOLDIER until you can down one of these babies."

Akira grabbed the glass and lifted it up to look inside.

"It looks disgusting…"

Zack didn't reply but just sat back on his side of the booth instead with a smirk. He could almost bet his entire life savings that she'd drink it anyway. Akira brought it to her lips and got halfway through the shot before she threw it back down to the table.

"Ack! What the hell's in that!?" Akira cried.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Zack answered, laughing at the look on her face.

Akira swallowed down the rest of her pop before the taste went away. But ever making the sting in the back of her throat disappear seemed impossible.

"It'll take more than that to get rid of the taste."

Zack lifted the glass and congratulated her.

"Halfway, not bad. You'll make it all the way by the time I'm done with you," Zack exclaimed.

"Good to know…" Akira groaned.

After two more glasses of pop, six more shot glasses, a bunch of laughter, and one more try at the SOLDIER Shot, the two were ready to leave. Zack paid for everything and they headed out the door. Zack stumbled a bit but Akira caught him before he fell.

"You sure you're okay to drive?" Akira chuckled.

"You kidding me? Just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine," he replied, leaning on the wall outside.

Akira giggled and continued to hold onto Zack until she was sure he could walk straight.

**End of Chapter Five**

**A/N: Wow that was hard to write. I stink at date scenes…hopefully I did okay. Chapter six will surely be written sooner. Reply if you wish. ******


	6. Chapter 6: A Bullet in My Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy ideas or characters, but Akira and a few of the upcoming SOLDIERs are my creations.**

**A/N: Alright, compared to the other chapters, this one's a bit small. But the ending seemed perfect so I didn't make it any longer then it is. I decided to bring in Avalanche a tiny bit this time. And there are no cut-scenes from Advent Children this time. There probably won't be for a while because I'm trying to tie the end of the movie into the parts I'm working on now. So, whatever. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: A Bullet in My Heart

Riding back was much better than going there. After actually sitting down and talking to Zack, Akira wasn't afraid to hold onto his waist tighter. She rested her head on his back as the wind tugged on her now almost golden locks. It was dark, and had to be well past curfew. Regardless of Akira's worries of being caught, sleep soon over took her. Once at the dorms, Zack carried her down the hall and to her room, not caring if anyone passed by. Obviously, Kisuke was already there, showing his boyish charm by not locking the door. He was tall and pretty muscular with brown hair that was a medium length. His amber eyes gave him a fierce and strong look. The brunette glanced up from a magazine, startled to see Zack. He sat up on his bed with a salute.

"Captain Fair?" he questioned

"Just dropping your roommate off. She fell asleep on the way here," Zack explained quietly.

Zack walked to the open bed and laid Akira on it. Waking up from the movement, Akira barely had time to open her eyes before Zack gently kissed her cheek. Zack didn't notice her eyes flutter open and began to leave.

"Make sure she gets up on time cadet. Good-night," finished Zack as he left.

Akira slowly got up, rubbing her cheek. The kiss was so innocent but had a bit of meaning in it that made her blush. She couldn't help but feel it had to be a joke. She was the only girl on campus after all. The thoughts disappeared when Kisuke suddenly started to talk.

"What's up with you two?" he asked. "It's our second day and I've never even seen your face. You were with him?"

"We just sort of bumped into each other yesterday, he helped Cloud and I out, that's all," Akira replied.

"With Sasuke?"

"Well…"

"Oh, it's cool! You don't have to tell me. I just thought it was strange…You comin' in with the captain an all."

"You don't have to be nice to me just because I'm the only girl."

"No of course not. I was just…Jeez, you're pushy."

"That how I was raised," she said with a smile.

"You're obviously from a small town."

"Sort of…"

"Not me! I'm from the biggest city in Gaia," Kisuke said with an even bigger smile.

Akira chuckled. Kisuke reminded her of Havoc, giving her a better feeling of home.

"Speaking of you and Zack, what about you and Cloud? You two seemed to have hit it off," started Kisuke. "Are you two related or something? You're like, exactly the same, always hanging out together."

"No, just friends," Akira said quickly.

"And Zack, he seems like he really likes you."

"What?" Akira cried, snapping her head up.

"The captain…"

"No way! We just met! Besides, he's a first class SOLDIER and I'm just a cadet. Why would Zack like me?"

"And you call him by his name because…?"

"He doesn't like being called Captain or sir. It makes him feel old."

"So he told you and no one else?"

Akira stuttered, searching for the right words to say.

"Don't worry. I'm not like the others. Your secret's safe with me."

"Secret! I don't like him…I don't think…"

"Hey, I'm not a girl. I'll stay out of your man problems if you want."

After a pause, Akira quickly changed the subject.

"So, you've got school in the morning?" Akira asked.

"No…Basic training. You alone on your schedule or something?" Kisuke replied.

"No, Cloud's there. It's just nice to have people I know there. And I'm really the only girl, aren't I?"

"The only first-year."

"Wait, so there's another?"

"Sorta, her name is Kia. She was put into the Shinra Special Operations group after she failed the SOLDIER exam three times. I guess she's sort of a rouge person now. Only coming to Shinra when she feels like working."

"Really? I hope I don't end up like that…"

"Probably not. She was a weird one. People say she was crazy from a mako overdose…An accident on the test run."

A loud rap at the door interrupted them and startled them both. A boy was on the other side with a frantic look on his face. He was breathing heavily and covered in sweat, making his hair stick to his face.

"What's wrong?" Kisuke asked.

Akira and Kisuke stared at the boy as he helplessly tried to speak.

"…Captain…Captain Fair! He's…been shot by…a member of AVALANCHE!" the boy gasped.

Kisuke grabbed his Shinra shirt and quickly pulled it over his bare torso.

"This way!" the boy hollered.

Akira stood wide-eyed by her bed. It was her fault…She shouldn't have gone out with him. But, maybe it would've happened anyway. No, she should've stayed home. What was she thinking? She didn't **really** like him…did she?

"Akira!" Kisuke shouted, grabbing her arm. "Let's go!"

Akira snapped back to reality and ran after the other boy with Kisuke.

A large crowd had already gathered by the time they got there. Akira and Kisuke joined, noticing Cloud near the back.

"Wow, it must've been bad. They even called out Professor Hojo…" said one of the boys in the back.

Akira shoved her way to the front with Cloud and Kisuke behind her. A Shinra guard quickly stepped in their way.

"Stay back cadet," he growled.

Akira struggled to look around the man, but all she saw was Hojo helping to lift a body onto a stretcher.

"Please, just let me see him," Akira begged.

"No can do kid," the guard replied.

"Is he alright? Can you tell me that much?"

"Sorry, that's none of your business. Now back up cadet."

"Hey professor? Isn't that kid one of the Strife's? The only girl?" asked a nurse.

A man with brown hair in a small ponytail and thin black glasses glanced curiously at the crowd.

"So it is…" Hojo replied, watching Kisuke try to hold Akira back.

"Akira?" questioned Zack, wearily opening his eyes.

He was shot three times, maybe more, but it didn't look like any had pierced his heart.

"I suggest you stay still," mumbled Sephiroth in his usual uncaring tone.

"Let her through," Zack said quietly.

"Zackary, you can't honestly be attracted to a mere cadet…"

"I said, let her through!" Zack growled louder, but still barely above a whisper.

The guards that where near enough to hear looked at Sephiroth in question. He sighed and answered sternly,

"You heard the man."

"But, general…" stuttered a guard.

"If Zackary wants to see her so badly, just let her through," Sephiroth repeated, turning away.

The guards shrugged and let Akira through. Cloud and Kisuke watched hesitantly from the front.

"Zack, are you okay?" cried Akira. "I was wor…"

Akira stopped, realizing what she was saying. Zack just smiled.

"You were worried about me?" he finished with a breathless chuckle.

"Well, I……yeah," Akira muttered, blushing.

"I'll be fine. Back on my feet in one…two days tops."

Akira looked over his body, not so sure. During the silence, Zack began to cough uncontrollably, causing fresh blood to spurt from his wounds. Hojo and the nurse ran over, followed by some guards who pulled Akira away.

"Stand back! Make way!" the guards shouted.

Sephiroth stayed by the stretcher's side as they made their way through the crowd, and to the infirmary. Akira stood motionless, feeling her eyes sting with tears. Cloud walked forward silently, stopping next to her. Kisuke followed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked, sympathetically looking into her eyes.

"Yeah," Akira said quietly, walked back to the dorms.

Kisuke slowly followed, leaving Cloud alone.

**End of Chapter Six**

**A/N: I've been working real hard and I have a few more chapters written in advanced already so I can update pretty daily. I think the rating might (keyword might) change to M by chapter 9…10…11-ish. Just for warning. Chapter 7 should be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Five Days

**Disclaimer: Man, must I repeat myself? Don't own Final Fantasy…wish I did, but I don't. Although, Akira, Kisuke, Sasuke, etc. are my creations…in a way…**

**A/N: To make up for the small chapter last time, this one's about 8 pages on my document program. This one's sort of a filler about Akira's days without Zack, so sorry if I ramble. I don't want to start the stuff in the next chapter yet so I added all the stuff in the middle. Hope it's okay!**

Chapter Seven: Five Days

"Akira? Hello? Shouldn't you be studying?" questioned Kisuke, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" started Akira, looking up to see Kisuke in a bath towel and drying his hair with another.

"You were spacing out. You've been staring at the same page since I got in the shower."

"Oh…" she mumbled, looking back to the book.

"That's right. It's been four days hasn't it?"

Akira didn't answer and continued to flip through the pages of her textbook.

"Don't worry about it. I thought you said he couldn't possibly like a cadet like you. Maybe he's already on another mission," explained Kisuke as reassuringly as he could.

"Right, thanks for trying to help. But I think I'm gonna go and get some fresh air. Cloud's usually at the cliff-side by now," Akira said as she closed her book.

Kisuke sadly watched Akira walk out the door and got back to drying his hair.

Sure enough, Cloud was sitting by the bench looking out toward the Shinra mansion.

"Hey!" Akira exclaimed as she drew nearer.

Cloud turned quickly, still on defensive mode, go figure.

"I figured you might want some company," Akira added.

"Thanks," Cloud replied as she walked over to sit next to him.

"What were you staring at? The mansion?"

"No, that."

Cloud pointed to a watch tower that was just barely close enough to see its details.

"The tower?" Akira asked with a raised brow.

"No, the person on the tower."

Akira strained to see a girl standing by the railing. She had a Shinra outfit on and had red hair, but that was all Akira could see. She had to be the infamous Kia Kisuke had told her about.

"Ah, a girl. You like her?" Akira said with a smile.

"How should I know? Haven't met her yet," Cloud replied.

"You should go talk to her when she comes to campus."

"No way. I'd just screw everything up."

A sergeant from one of their class passed by with his usual angry scowl.

"It's almost ten. You two should get inside," he ordered as he walked by.

"I guess he's right," Akira mumbled.

She stood up and stretched before waving to Cloud as he left.

"See you tomorrow."

Cloud didn't answer but Akira figured he heard and turned the other way.

**xxx**

"Akira! Wake up! You're gonna make me late! Again!" Kisuke hollered.

"Go away!" she groaned.

Kisuke growled angrily and ripped off her blankets.

"I'm not gonna let you sulk around all day and get kicked out of Shinra."

He grabbed Akira's arm and pulled her up with a harsh tug.

"I'm leaving because I for one, don't want to be late," finished Kisuke as he left.

Akira waited until his footsteps disappeared down the hallway before she got up. She got dressed a grabbed her small pile of textbooks. She began to walk to where she'd meet Cloud in the morning when a familiar voice rang in her ear. Hearing it caused an instant smile to spread across her face.

"Akira, wait up!" Zack hollered, running over.

He stopped directly in front of her with his trademark grin.

"Like a told you. Already back on my feet!" he exclaimed.

"It's been five days…" corrected Akira.

"Okay, so I was a few days off," Zack started. "So, do you wanna…"

Akira interrupted with a giggle and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right, school…I should get to that paperwork anyway. Seph's probably getting tired of doing it for me. How about you meet me at my place afterwards?"

"I don't think I should."

"Come on. Please!" Zack begged.

Zack began to pout like a child and Akira could refuse.

"Fine…"

"Perfect!"

Akira put on a fake smile and let her gaze drifted downward. Zack noticed instantly and put his hand on her shoulders. Akira tensed up but slowly looked up into bright blue eyes that almost mirrored her own.

"I promise, this one will turn out a whole lot better," he finished.

Akira nodded. Zack ruffled her hair, leaned forward, and gently kissed her check. Akira quickly stepped back and felt the ever annoying blush tinge her cheeks pink.

"Right, see you later," Akira said as she walked off to find Cloud.

Zack groaned and hit himself in the head.

"Damn! Too fast. I should've just hugged her or something…"

Zack groaned again and left in the other direction.

**xxx**

How was she going to deal with this? That was all Akira could think about. She knew she was like her father, hated being touched and usually pretty quiet. And Zack was a big ball of energy. They were complete opposites and Akira didn't know if she could take it. If he messed with her hair one more time, Akira was sure she'd snap. She figured it was his way of teasing her and never thought to retaliate.

"Cadet Rayne!" their teacher hollered.

Akira popped out of her trance abruptly.

"What!?"

"I suggest you pay attention."

He tapped her text book with a scowl.

"Page 39, Rayne…"

"Yes sir," Akira mumbled.

Akira leaned her cheek in her hand and flipped to page 39. Yuck, war…who needs history anyway? She pretty much dazed for the rest of the time, until Cloud stopped at her desk.

"You're never gonna pass," Cloud exclaimed.

"School's not what counts. It's your strength they look for, right?" Akira replied.

"Not even close," laughed Kisuke as he walked in.

He set down his books and joined the conversation.

"You need brains too. They'd pick a good strategist before an awesome fighter," he finished.

Akira growled and picked up her things.

"I guess I'll see you later then!" Kisuke explained as she and Cloud left.

Akira turned around put a hand behind her head. She chuckled faintly with a grin.

"Actually…" she mumbled.

"Zack?" Kisuke finished.

"Yeah…sort of…"

"Alright, just don't forget your key."

Akira waved and turned quickly to catch up with Cloud.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," Cloud said turning to his dorm building.

"Hey, wait up!" Akira called after him.

She ran after Cloud before he left her sight.

"Zack doesn't leave his office for a couple more hours…" she started. "How about we hang out?"

Cloud figured he'd rather go to his room and study. Going out really wasn't his thing, but he guessed it was better than going back to the room where Sasuke would be waiting.

"Sure…" he replied with a small smile.

The two decided to just walk around and enjoy the fresh air. It had actually become a routine for the two in the past week. Cloud was always there to talk to when Zack was gone.

"So did you talk to Kia yet?" Akira asked stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"No…" Cloud replies watching the ground.

" Come on. She's never going to notice you if you don't talk to her."

"That's easy for you to say. Zack just stumbled into you. You never had to say anything."

"True," Akira replied with a grin.

"You know, you're a lot different outside of class. A lot…louder," Cloud exclaimed. "Why is that?"

"Cause you are easy to talk to. You and Kisuke remind me of the people back home. I guess that's why."

Cloud grinned again and turned in another direction.

"Since there's no basic training today, I figured I'd go train on my own. I'll bet everyone is eating so I am going to go while it is empty," he explained.

Cloud waved and Akira did the same. She slowly made her way to Zack's place. The close she got, the slower her pace became. After all, last time she had been in his house she laid down bleeding on his couch. Now that she had thought about it, she never apologized for being such a burden. Before she knew it she was knocking on Zack's door. While she waited, she wondered if she should just turn and leave. If anyone caught her, a lowly cadet at a first class SOLDIER's home, she'd surely be in for a beating. She didn't have time to decide before the door opened. Zack, of course, was on the other side. He was out of his usual military attire, wearing loose fit jeans and no shirt. Scars from the earlier incident were clearly visible.

"Akira! You're here early!" he exclaimed somewhat happily.

"Yeah, basic training was canceled today," Akira replied.

"That's right, a lot of the Sergeants were called off to Wutai weren't they?"

Akira tried to listen intently, but her mind wandered elsewhere.

"Shit, where are my manners? Come inside!" Zack said.

When Akira walked inside, Zack quickly shut the door and disappeared down the hallway. He came back in a flash, blindly slipping on a Shinra T-shirt.

"You like it?" Zack questioned, noticing Akira looking around.

Akira nodded, it was a lot bigger than the room she shared with Kisuke.

"Come to think of it, you were a bit out of it last time you came here, weren't you?" Zack said, as he disappeared once again, but this time into the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry about your couch…" Akira mumbled, staring at the dark red stains.

"No problem. That couch was getting old anyway," he replied, coming back with two cans.

He tossed the pop to Akira and kept a beer for himself. Akira fumbled to catch the can but didn't drop it.

"So, I wanna know what I missed with you recruits. How's school?" Zack asked.

"_Why did he care?"_ Akira thought to herself. "Alright I guess…"

"And Sasuke?"

"I think you scared him off for a while."

"Really? Man, am I good."

The phone rang, cutting their conversation short. Zack groaned in annoyance and got up to answer it. Akira sat uncomfortably on the couch, sipping from her can until he returned.

"Looks like Seph needs me, must've forgot something," Zack explained, putting on his boots.

"I guess I'll head back then," Akira said, standing up.

"No, just come along. It should only take a minute. In fact, this couldn't have worked out better. I wanted to take you somewhere."

Zack threw her, her jacket and Akira followed. The two headed to the big building behind the basic training gym, where Sephiroth greeted them at the door. He eyed Akira strangely, making her shrink behind Zack. As usual, he said nothing to her and continued with his duty.

"You've got another mission tomorrow," Sephiroth said as they headed inside.

Akira stayed behind the two, closing the door behind her.

"Man, really?" Zack complained.

Akira remained in the back, trying to ignore their conversation.

"Zackary, I'm not going to try and stop your relationship with the recruit. But I will say I disapprove."

"Come on Seph. Lighten up. She won't get in the way, I promise," Zack whispered back.

Sephiroth said nothing and turned into a room on their left. Upon entering, Akira saw a blonde man with a mustache standing in front of a desk. He turned around, hearing the door close.

"_Rufus! No…This guy's way too old…"_ Akira thought to herself as she hid behind Zack and Sephiroth."

"Zack, Sephiroth…just who I wanted to see," the man exclaimed.

He peered behind the two, noticing Akira's presence.

"And who's this?" he asked, inspecting her attire. "A cadet? First year?"

"Akira Rayne, President Shinra," Zack replied.

"And she's in my office because…?"

"_Oops…didn't really think about it…"_ Zack thought, scratching the back of his head.

"Actually, I thought she'd be of some help on the mission…" Zack said quickly.

Akira grew wide-eyed as Sephiroth glared at Zack angrily.

"What?" Shinra questioned, as if he hadn't heard him right.

"I know it's only been a week or so. But she's really talented," Zack explained. "I'd also like to recommend our most productive first-year if that's alright."

"You're talking about Strife?"

"Yes. I think it'll be a great opportunity for them both."

"General?"

"I see no problem with it," Sephiroth all but choked out.

Shinra stood more dignified and put his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"Alright, you head to Wutai at 6 am," he ordered.

"Wutai? I thought everything was under control," questioned Zack.

"It's just an infiltration mission. In and out. Just make reports of what they're up to and get the SOLDIERs stationed there some new provisions."

Sephiroth nodded slightly and pulled Zack out of the room. Akira followed.

"What the hell was that?" Sephiroth growled as calmly as possible.

"What was I supposed to say Seph? I would've been fired!" Zack replied.

Akira just wanted to disappear. She had caused Zack enough trouble already. Now, she just made it worse. She hung her head low as Sephiroth scolded the younger SOLDIER.

"That was way too risky," Sephiroth continued.

"At least he didn't catch on," Zack grumbled.

"I'll ignore this as a favor to you. But only this once, you got that?"

"Of course! Thanks Seph!" Zack exclaimed.

As the three closed in on the outside door, Zack grabbed Akira's hand. He grinned in accomplishment when she didn't tense up or pull away.

"Come on Akira," he said as they headed back to Zack's.

Sephiroth grinned ever so slightly and went the other way. As much as he disapproved, he couldn't ruin this for the captain. He was happier than ever, and it kept his mind off the war.

**xxx**

"Are you sure it's okay? Me going to Wutai with you and the general?" Akira questioned, still in Zack's grip.

"Too late to go back now. Besides, it won't just be us. Other SOLDIERs will be their too…plus Cloud," Zack replied reassuringly.

The two stopped outside of the house where Zack hopped onto his motorcycle.

"Come on…I want to show you something," he started.

Akira got on the motorcycle as well and loosely wrapped her arms around Zack's waist. Zack sped through the city and to a rocky place Akira didn't recognize.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Just outside Midgar. Just wait…you're gonna love it here," Zack exclaimed.

He stopping by a small opening in the rocks, barely noticeable to the naked eye. Zack led her inside, turning quickly in the maze-like corridors, as if he'd been there a million times. A dim light was seen ahead, signaling the end. The cave widened and the top was gone, revealing the blue, clear sky. Water gently fell from the opening into a lake inside the cave. Grass and trees were growing inside from the sun, making it a beautiful sight to see compared to the city sights of Midgar.

"It's amazing!" Akira hollered over the waterfall.

"I knew you'd like it," Zack replied.

"Like it! I love it!"

"It's beautiful huh?"

"For sure…"

Zack led Akira to a spot where they could sit under a tree and peacefully view the scenery.

"There's nothing like this back home," Akira added.

"Really? I thought you lived in a rural town. You don't heave waterfalls out there?" Zack wondered.

"…Uhh…yeah, just…not like this one," Akira stuttered.

Zack eyed Akira strangely as she gazed into the water.

"_She's lying to me…Why doesn't she trust me? What could she be hiding?"_ Zack thought, as he stood up by the tree. "You always seem so cautious. Is that normal?"

"Not everyone's like you ya know…" Akira said with a chuckle.

"I know…I just…Well, do you trust me? Like, do you think I'm a bad guy or something?"

"No! Of course not! I never saw you as a bad guy!" Akira exclaimed.

"That's a relief…"

"Why do you ask?"

"Curious I guess…Something just seems strange about you…"

Zack's serious face quickly turned to a wide grin.

"_He knows?! He knows I'm lying!"_ Akira cried to herself.

"You okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Zack asked, laughing quietly.

"Alright, how'd you figure it out?" Akira sighed.

"See these eyes?" Zack asked, gesturing to the bright blue orbs. "They see more then you think."

Akira sighed again and looked down to the hands that held her knees.

"Do I get the truth now? Or do you still not trust me?" Zack questioned.

"…"

"That's okay. I can wait. I don't plan on going anywhere soon."

Akira looked up to Zack who was smiling brightly. She smiled back and stood up with Zack. Zack pulled her closer and snaked his arms around Akira's waist. Akira flinched but didn't push him away.

"It's weird, I've never been with a guy before...I thought they were all assholes," Akira started. "I might've been wrong."

"You've **never** been with a guy?" Zack asked as if he were astonished.

Akira shook her head.

"You ever kissed one?"

Akira shook her head again.

"Do you trust me enough to be the first?"

**End of Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Ooh! Nice cliffy there huh? ******** Will she kiss him or not? Next chapter we'll have the romantic finish of this chapter and Akira's first mission…**


	8. Chapter 8: Wutai

**Disclaimer: Man, must I repeat myself? Don't own Final Fantasy…wish I did, but I don't. Although, Akira, Kisuke, Sasuke, etc. are my creations…in a way…**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few days and I know I said I'd try and update every day but, I went on a ski trip and tried to learn to snowboard. I am so good at skiing I thought I'd give snowboarding a try. Did not turn out that well. I busted my knee so I haven't been home. None the less, Chapter Eight is up!**

Chapter Eight: Wutai

Akira answered with a brief nod. So, Zack leaned in cautiously and in seconds, Akira felt warm, soft lips against her own. Zack was gentle at first as he didn't want to scare her away. She was obviously new at this, and he'd give her all the time she needed to learn and get comfortable with him. So far, she wasn't breaking the kiss. She wasn't afraid! Zack took the chance to deepen the kiss. Akira felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip. She nervously parted them just enough for his tongue to slip inside. The kiss seemed to continue until Akira got an amateur idea of what she was doing. Akira was the first to pull away, but not out of fear. More like lack of air. She didn't smile, but she didn't look unhappy either.

"You've really never kissed a guy before?" Zack asked.

Akira replied with another shake of her head.

"Could've fooled me," he exclaimed.

"Shut-up, I had no idea what I was doing!" Akira said in a joking tone.

The two held each other for a while until Zack looked at his watch.

"Damn! It's late, I need to get you back or else we're both screwed!" he cried.

Akira groaned and kept her head against Zack's shoulder. She didn't want to leave, not now. But she figured it would always be like that. If anyone at Shinra found out, it'd all be over. They practically sprinted to the motorcycle and sped off. Zack got them to the dorms in what seemed like seconds. He kissed her lightly on the lips and left. Akira's smile quickly faded when she realized she had to get to her room without being noticed. She crept down the hall and up the stairs where she saw Kisuke peeking out the door. He motioned for her to get in quick and that's just what she did.

"It's 10:30! Are you mad?!" Kisuke hollered in a whisper.

Akira dropped her things by her bed and flopped down onto it.

"Where the hell were you?!"

"Zack took me out for a while. We just lost track of the time," she replied.

Kisuke shut the door and sat on his bed.

"That boy's gonna be the death of you," he added.

Akira just grinned in reply. That, was a risk she was more than willing to take.

**xxx**

Zack stood by a file cabinet in his office, mumbling the letters of the alphabet. After dropping off Akira, it's right where he went.

"Q…R…S…Got it!" Zack exclaimed to himself.

He pulled out a folder and quickly glanced through it. He walked to the door and locked it before sitting in a chair by his desk. He opened the folder and revealed a picture of Akira. The top to the first page had her age, birth date…the normal. But a lot of it had unknown written next to it, like her hometown or family. Zack sighed and rested his head on the back of the chair.

"This is no help," he groaned to no one in particular.

Zack took some time to inspect her picture. She still had the black dye in her hair and it was cropped to just below her ears. It's been two weeks and already her hair had gotten a little longer and the blonde was taking over again. She wasn't smiling but it was just because it was a military photo. A shame to say the least, he liked her smile. But the first thing he noticed was her eyes, they were so blue. Almost like…mako. Zack curiously went to her schedule for the SOLDIER program. The test run for mako injections weren't until after the first exam on July thirteenth. Nearly four months away. Speaking of exams, he wondered how Akira was doing. He wordlessly flipped the page to her most current transcript.

Basic-Training: Hand to Hand Combat-A, Defensive Maneuvering-A-, Swordsmanship-A, Strategies-C . Academics: English-A, Science-B , Math-D , History-F, Medics/Battle Tactics-F.

"Ouch…" Zack mumbled.

Someone knocked and Zack shut the folder in a flash, forgetting he had locked the door.

"Zackary!" they hollered.

"Yeah! What is it Seph?" Zack asked, rushing to put the folder back.

"Go home…You need some sleep for tomorrow's mission," Sephiroth answered.

"I could say the same about you," added Zack, opening the door.

"What were you doing?" Sephiroth asked, peering inside."

"Nothing…I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that, Zack shut and locked the door and left in a hurry to get home.

**xxx**

"You look tired," Cloud exclaimed.

Akira pulled her backpack further up on her arm and groaned. Cloud turned to a nearby SOLDIER who was handing out helmets and took one for himself and one for Akira.

"How late were you up last night?" he asked.

Akira took the helmet and put it on her head, concealing her face.

"I was up studying until…1 maybe…" Akira replied as Cloud put on his own helmet.

"You slept for three hours!" Cloud said, pulling up the collar of his shirt.

Akira pulled on some gloves and ignored Cloud's comment.

"Is Wutai really this cold?" she wondered.

"Colder then Midgar…" replied a familiar voice.

Zack stepped in front of the two with a confused look on his face.

"Alright, which one's which?" he asked.

Akira and Cloud looked at each other and laughed. They looked exactly the same. They had to wear the same Shinra outfit. Both had a little bit of blonde hair coming out of the helmet and were of the same build and height. Zack put his arm around Akira with his usual grin.

"I know that laugh," he stated.

"Capitan! Little help," shouted a nearby SOLDIER.

A group of others had dropped all the provisions out of a truck.

"I'm coming…" Zack complained.

Zack gave Akira a small hug and patted Cloud roughly on the shoulder before leaving to help. Akira frowned, knowing that was probably the longest they'd talk for the entire mission.

"Come on, we should go help," Cloud said, shaking Akira's shoulder.

Akira nodded and the two went over to a group that was having trouble tying down a canvas. After all seven trucks were ready, everyone was exhausted. Akira yawned and walked to one of the back trucks with Cloud.

"Akira! Hold up!"

Akira turned sharply to the voice and saw Zack running their way.

"Where are you guys going? Seph's truck is in the front," he questioned.

"We...we're riding with the general?" Cloud stuttered.

"Sure, he won't mind."

Seph…Akira chuckled at how Zack was so calm around him. He treated the general no better than anyone else. They must be real good friends for Sephiroth to take him so lightly.

"Well, let's go," Zack said, leading the two to the front.

Sephiroth glared at them both but simply allowed them to get in the back. As soon as Sephiroth got in, he waved out the window and all the trucks began to move. Akira yawned again and rubbed her eyes.

"Sleep much?" Zack said with a smile.

"She was up studying," Cloud answered, seeing Akira nod in and out of sleep.

"You too?"

"Not as late as her sir."

"Go ahead and sleep Spike."

Cloud nodded, too tired to argue about the nickname. He leaned against the window, trying to ignore the bumps in the road that plagued his uneasy stomach. He was soon asleep. Zack noticed Akira continuing to nod off, and pulled her against him. Akira almost instantly sprung up.

"Zack! Don't!" Akira cried in a whisper.

"It's alright, Seph knows. You need some sleep," Zack replied.

Akira grinned and leaned more heavily against Zack. She had originally intended on staying awake, still feeling a bit uncomfortable, and just watched Zack slowly drift to sleep himself. His breathing was deeper and his heart beat had steadied…He was definitely asleep. Zack muttered something Akira couldn't hear and wrapped his arms around her protectively. The warmth of his body and the steady drum of his heart beating gave a sense of safety to Akira. She fell asleep within minutes.

**xxx**

The three didn't notice that the truck had stopped until Sephiroth woke them up. He opened the door on Zack's side and he tumbled out, taking Akira with him. The noise, in turn, woke up Cloud.

"Ouch. What the hell was that for Seph!?" Zack hollered.

"We're making another stop to eat," Sephiroth explained, simply ignoring Zack's outburst.

Akira groaned, still tired, and helped Zack to his feet. Cloud quietly stepped out of the truck, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. All of the SOLDIERs gathered near the front, hunger knowing at their stomachs and sleep heavy in their eyes. It'd been three days since anyone had slept in an actual bed.

"We leave in one hour! Be back or be left behind!" Sephiroth's voice boomed.

"Yes sir!" all the SOLDIERs; except Zack, replied.

All of them disappeared and went to the trucks carrying their food. Akira, Cloud, and Zack stayed near the back, watching all the other SOLDIERs get their food.

"How much longer until we get to Wutai?" Zack asked in a childish voice.

"We should be there by dusk," Sephiroth replied from nearby.

"Dusk!? I don't know if I can stay cooped up in that truck for five more hours!"

Akira and Cloud chuckled as they reached the truck to get their food. Akira, Cloud, and Zack sat by the truck while Sephiroth talked to the drivers, assuring the others he wasn't hungry. Akira and Zack ate their food like it was their first meal in years while Cloud slowly picked at his, still uneasy from the bumpy ride. The hour flew by and eventually all the trucks were packed up and ready to go. Akira grabbed some of her school work before she settled back between Zack and Cloud. As they began to drive off, Zack grabbed what looked like a small flat screen TV from under his seat. He dropped it on Akira's lap, startling her. She picked it up curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A battle strategy board. It's good practice," he replied.

"Strategy?"

"Yeah, see those little x's and circles?"

Akira nodded. There were two x's on one side and seven circles on the other.

"The x's are like SOLDIERs. The circles are the enemy. You use your finger to draw out the best move for each level," Zack continued.

He put his finger on the screen and used a single line to wipe out all the circles. The x's flashed and the circles disappeared. The screen blinked and went to a new screen.

"See?" he exclaimed proudly.

"And you're showing me this why?" Akira asked.

"I just figured you might want some help with your studies."

"How'd you know I wasn't doing well in my strategy classes?"

"And history…medics…math…"

"You looked at my transcript!?" Akira shouted.

"Just a small peek to see how you were doing," Zack explained.

Akira growled angrily and set down the strategy board.

"But…I also saw you're basic training scores. I wouldn't mind testing those skills of yours for myself. Especially with swords," Zack said with a grin.

"Oh…Well, the only reason I have an A is because we just started. And the swords aren't even real," Akira replied.

"Of course they aren't real. Who would give a bunch of recruits real weapons?" Cloud added in.

"Well, then I'll just have to teach you both myself," Zack beamed.

"Really?" Cloud said excitedly.

"Of course," Zack answered.

"Thanks sir!" Cloud exclaimed.

Zack grinned and put his arm around Akira's shoulders. Cloud smiled and leaned back against the window. While the two boys rested, Akira stared lazily out the other window noticing the change in scenery. It was pretty messy and abandoned.

"It's not much now, but Wutai used to be quite a beautiful town," Sephiroth said suddenly.

"I don't think it's all that bad general…just a little, run down," Akira replied in a respectful manner.

Sephiroth gave his usual grunt. Akira turned from the window to Sephiroth after a small silence.

"General?" she questioned.

"What is it?" Sephiroth said, turning around slightly.

"Why exactly are we waging war with Wutai anyway?"

"We're not waging war. We're merely helping set a more perfect society."

"By sending SOLDIERs in to make another Shinra outlet?"

Sephiroth turned all the way around with a scowl. Akira backed up in her seat.

"Why are you in the SOLDIER program if you oppose it's methods so greatly?" he wondered.

"I guess I just wanted some answers sir…"

A silence rose in the truck and Sephiroth pondered her thought. Akira soon fell asleep for at least four hours.

**xxx**

"General Sephiroth…We've reached the outskirt towns of Wutai," exclaimed the driver.

"Good, get us a hotel that can hold all of us," Sephiroth ordered.

"Yes sir," the driver replied, stepping out of the truck.

As usual, Cloud was already awake and got out of the car to stretch. Sephiroth growled when he realized Zack was still asleep…again. He turned around and shook Zack's shoulder.

"Zackary, get up," Sephiroth ordered with a frown.

Zack groaned and stretched as far as he could in the small car.

"We're there already?" he questioned sleepily.

Sephiroth nodded.

"General Sephiroth! We have two to a room for a perfect fit sir!" the driver shouted from a nearby hotel.

"Great…" Sephiroth said sarcastically.

Sephiroth walked inside followed by Cloud and a few of the other older SOLDIERs. Zack smiled at the sleeping form leaning against him and gently shook her arm.

"Akira, wake up. We're here," he said quietly.

"Already?" she questioned, not moving an inch.

"Come on…" he muttered, getting out of the truck.

Akira grabbed her helmet and backpack, trudging alongside Zack. Almost as soon they got inside, Sephiroth threw Zack a card key.

"You're with Rayne. Come on Strife, let's go," Sephiroth said sternly.

Cloud nodded and followed Sephiroth down the hall. Akira waved, really wanting to be with Cloud rather than Zack.

"Hey maybe we can go…" Zack began.

"Zackary! Sleep! We need to be back in Midgar in two days!" Sephiroth shouted down the hall.

"Okay, maybe not…" Zack finished. "Let's go before Seph sends us home early."

Akira chuckled faintly before following Zack to their room. As the door swung open, Akira's worst worries became reality…One bed…

**End of Chapter Eight**

**A/N: Alright…This might be my last 'T' rated chapter. I was planning on putting in some "shower fun" in the next one so it'll most likely be changed to 'M'. Just to warn you. Happy reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Retrieval

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy…wish I did, but I don't. Although, Akira, Kisuke, Sasuke, etc. are my creations…in a way…**

**A/N: Okay, chapter nine is ready. This one took me a bit of thought. I wanted to bring one of my other favorite characters into the story, but the problem was he's already supposed to be dead. So, I moved some of the earlier years to now…Don't get all critic on me, but I think it'll work. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Retrieval

"I'm gonna go talk with Sephiroth. Study up with that strategy board. I'll help you when I get back," Zack explained.

He took off the uncomfortable shoulder guards and protective vest he had on and set them by his boots at the door. Akira heard the door's lock click and went over to the desk. She dropped her bag on top of it, pulling out the strategy board. She sat on the bed with a sigh and just stared at the board. She ended up setting it on the bed. Akira stood up, deciding to take a look around the place. Hopefully she'd be back before Zack noticed she was gone. Akira quietly slipped out the door. She didn't bother grabbing her helmet, figuring no one would care. She noticed a few other SOLDIERs walking around and nodded as they past each other. The place wasn't anything special. It was one story and made like a log cabin. Pictures of the owner's family hung in the lobby. The place didn't even have electricity for the most part. Candles were perched on the tables and countertops instead. When Sephiroth entered the lobby with Zack, two sergeants, and who she figured was Cloud, Akira hurried back to her room. She entered the room and took off her boots, picking the strategy board back up. She turned it on and waited for it to load. Zack's victory was still saved so she continued on with level two of the first chapter. Zack had said earlier that there were 50 lessons. Each lesson had to have at least five levels plus review. Akira got to the third lesson before getting extremely frustrated. She couldn't get comfortable and ended up sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. She didn't even notice Zack coming in the room. He chuckled and walked over to the bed. He quietly sat on the bed behind Akira.

"Gotten far?" Zack asked suddenly.

Akira jumped and turned to hit Zack's leg. Zack chuckled again and messed p her hair like normal.

"God Damnit Zack! You scared the shit out of me!" Akira hollered.

"Sorry, you're just so much fun to mess with," Zack apologized.

Akira grunted and turned back to the strategy board.

"What lesson are you on?" Zack asked, while leaning forward to nip at her neck.

"Three, no thanks to you," Akira replied, swatting Zack away.

Zack watched Akira fail again before reaching his hands around her to grab the board.

"The point is to use the least amount of moves possible. I'd say you could do this one in two," Zack explained.

Akira stared at the screen in thought. She failed seven times and had to use at least five moves each time. The screen looked similar to this…

XSOLDIEROEnemyWWall

----------------------------------------

l IX W W BO EO l

l AO l

l DO l

l CO l

l l

l IIX W W FO l

----------------------------------------

"Why don't you try this…" Zack started.

He used one move to put SOLDIER I in line to shoot down enemies A, C, and F. He used the second move to put SOLDIER II right into the line of fire.

"Zack, what'll that do?" Akira asked.

"Just watch," he said simply.

Enemies B,D, and E ended up shooting one another and the level was complete.

"How'd you do that?" Akira exclaimed.

"Practice," Zack replied, giving the board back to her.

Akira grumbled and got back to work. Zack smiled and kissed her gently before lying down on the bed and turning on the TV. Akira set down the board and told Zack she was going to take a shower. She went to the bathroom and turned the water to quite a warm temperature. Just as she was about to undress, she heard a knock at the door.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's nothing on the television," Zack's voice complained.

"So? Why are you telling me?"

"So…You want some company?"

"In the shower?"

"Where else?"

Akira didn't answer. What was she going to say in the first place?

"_I guess things are a bit different in this time,"_ Akira muttered to herself.

"Hey, if I'm rushing things I'll just go to bed," Zack exclaimed.

Akira pondered the thought for a while before smiling.

"You win," Akira replied.

Akira unlocked the door and let Zack in. She'd always been self-conscious about her body. Plus, having Zack there made it all the more worse. Zack had already taken his shirt off and he was checking the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. Akira got caught up in the sight before her and froze. Now that she'd been around Zack for a while, she began to notice every detail. The first things she noticed were the scars. It looked as though they'd broken open again and someone had to re-stitch them. She guessed he'd probably started training too early. Go figure. But looking beyond that, he was drop dead gorgeous. Compared to the boys she's seen before, around school and even here, Zack was very fit and muscular. But not to the point to where it was creepy. After a while, Zack noticed Akira staring.

"You gonna shower in your clothes?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, no! Sorry…" Akira replied, cheeks flushing red.

Soon enough, both were in the small shower, warm water running down their faces. Akira let Zack help remove the bandages around her neck and side, and the two began to wash themselves. Akira half-listened to Zack as he talked about work and the upcoming SOLDIER examinations. It actually wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. For the most part, they just took a shower like they normally would. After their bodies were cleaned, Zack gleefully took the opportunity to wash Akira's hair, which didn't bother her at all. Even with all the odd-and-end comforts, it was still slightly uncomfortable. Knowing Zack, he easily noticed her worried look. He grinned in his normal bright smile.

"Relax. You're looking at me like I'm a pedophile or something," Zack joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry," Akira muttered in a barely audible tone.

Zack wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. Akira jumped a little and her body completely tensed. Zack frowned. It had been months since they first met on the bus. She still didn't trust him enough for more than one kiss and a peck on the cheek every now and then.

"Just loosen up a little. I won't do anything you don't want me to," Zack said reassuringly.

"Promise?" Akira whimpered.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Zack replied, his smiled returning.

Zack's smile was more than enough of a guarantee. It wasn't his normal goofy grin, but a sincere, loving smile. Akira turned to face Zack and returned his smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slightly slipping from their silk, wet skin. She leaned forward for a heated kiss. Zack was surprised by her sudden move, but figured it was a good sign. Still at the same amateur level, Akira quickly allowed Zack to take control of the kiss. Zack instantly had Akira part her lips so his tongue could slip inside. When their tongues danced together like they did, Akira's stomach always flipped. With Zack's heavy body leaning against her, Akira's knees grew weak. Zack continued to deepening their kiss while pinning Akira to the wall so she wouldn't slip. Zack held Akira's arm's above her head with one hand and had the other on her waist. He continued to kiss and nip at her skin. Going from her face to her neck and back to her face again. Akira gasped when Zack bit the side of her neck. And just as Zack was about to go further, a burst of cold water stopped him from making what he realized would be a horrible mistake. Zack instantly pulled away.

"Guess we were in here longer than we thought," Zack started, turning off the water.

**xxx**

A light breeze flowed through the snow white trees. Off-setting the bright forest were three familiar brothers. Kadaj angrily paced back and forth. Loz watched form under a big center tree and next to him. Yazoo sat on the ground, tossing an orb of materia into the air like a ball.

"I can't believe this! We were so close! It's all because of Brother's little brat!" Kadaj growled.

"Why do we need the girl anyway? As soon as we find Mother, everything will be fine. Right?" asked Yazoo, catching the orb again.

Loz looked up in interest. Kadaj spun around angrily, his hair spinning with him, and his bangs landing to cover most of his face.

"Because she **is** Mother! She hold half of what she is! And the damn Shinra put her in the one place only he has access to! By the time she comes back, she'll be more than 20 times as strong," he hollered in anger.

"Well, then all we've got to do is get him to open it," mumbled Loz.

Yazoo caught the materia one more time before standing up.

"What about that red-head? He had the controls last time, didn't he Kadaj?" he wondered.

Kadaj spun back around with a renewed, powerful stride.

"Let's go. We're heading back to Healin," Kadaj ordered.

Yazoo and Loz nodded and all three got on their bikes. They sped off in a cloud of dust.

**xxx**

Both Akira and Zack didn't bother to get dressed. The two hopped right in bed after their shower. Akira started off as far to the edge of the bed as possible. That was, until Zack "fell asleep". He reached over and pulled Akira next to him. Akira tensed and let out a little shriek. She turned to scold him when she realized his eyes were closed, but he was smirking slightly. She sighed, beginning to think Zack's restless sleep was a joke. She partially sat up, managing to stay covered.

"You aren't funny Zack. I know you're awake," Akira chuckled.

Zack suddenly pulled Akira back on top of him, causing her to yelp even louder. He smiled and lightly nipped at her ear.

"Alright, you got me," he admitted.

"Now can you let me go so I can sleep?" Akira asked, trying to push away.

Zack pouted childishly, but didn't loosen his hold.

"Oh come on…But you're even more fun to cuddle with then you are to tease…"

"Zack, let go. I'm tired," Akira said sternly.

"Ordering around your commanding officer now, huh?"

Zack trapped Akira in a playful headlock and messed up her hair.

"Zack!" Akira complained, while giggling.

Zack continued to nuzzle against Akira, savoring in the sweet smell of her hair. The black color had long moved to the ends. Zack grinned. She was much cuter as a blonde.

"Akira, I…" Zack started, sitting to face Akira.

Zack stopped when he saw that Akira's eyes were closed and she was breathing peacefully. Figuring she was asleep, Zack got himself comfortable to sleep himself.

"You what?" Akira asked as soon as Zack stopped moving.

"…N—Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you about training. That's all," he answered nervously.

Akira looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Don't mind it. We'll talk later."

Akira eyed him strangely and tried to go back to sleep. Zack did the same but with an unconvincing smile.

**xxx**

"Akira! Captain! Let's move! It's almost noon!" Cloud hollered.

He stood firmly in the hallway, banging loudly on their door. Cloud heard rustling from inside and soon enough, Akira was at the door in sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt. She looked extremely tired.

"Is the captain awake?" Cloud asked.

"No, not yet…" Akira mumbled.

"Well, wake him up. General Sephiroth has already left," Cloud explained.

Akira rubbed her eyes in the bright light of the hallway.

"When'd you get up?" she asked.

"The general got me up at four," Cloud replied.

"Alright," Akira said, rubbing the back of her head. "We'll be down in 20 minutes."

"You got 15," Cloud said as he began to walk away.

"Yeah, yeah…" Akira groaned.

She closed the door behind her and turned the bathroom light on. She grabbed a pillow from a nearby closet and threw it at Zack, jarring him awake.

"Get up. We have to be downstairs in 15 minutes," Akira muttered, heading into the bathroom.

Zack lazily got out of bed and put on his SOLDIER uniform. Akira on the other hand, took more time, staring at her unruly hair in the mirror. She took some scissors and cut off the black ends, taking more off in the back then the front. It was a bit jagged, but she liked it none the less. Now completely blonde again, Akira rewrapped the geostigma and put on her uniform. She grabbed her helmet and left the bathroom. Zack already had his backpack on and was tying his boots when Akira entered. Akira followed suit and the two hurried to the lobby. On the way there Zack ruffled her hair more than usual. Akira took it as he liked the new haircut. Cloud was waiting at the lobby doors with his helmet covering most of his face. The three exited the hotel in a sprint. Cloud pulled his scarf over the bottom half of his face, covering everything except his nose. Akira put on her helmet and did the same with her scarf as Cloud.

"I can't wait until I'm first class. These outfits are so uncomfortable," Akira complained, tugging at her gloves.

"First class? Who told you that?" Zack asked surprised.

Akira looked at him questioningly along with Cloud.

"You are first, aren't you captain?" Cloud questioned.

Zack burst out into a fit of laughter before answering.

"I wish!" he exclaimed.

"How fast rumors spread, eh? He was lucky enough to make it as captain," said a strange voice.

The three looked forward and saw a big, tall man with dark, slicked back hair, also in a SOLDIER uniform. Zack was the only one smiling out of the three. The man had a giant buster sword on his back that was even bigger then Zack's, and closely resembled the one her father used to carry.

"I see you're doing well, Zack," the man started.

**End of Chapter Nine**

**A/N: Ha! You thought I was going to go all the way with that shower thing didn't ya':P So maybe this isn't quite M rated material yet, but every time I get to the 'M' stuff, I feel like a need to push it back a little. Like, I don't want to rush it or anything. I'll probably wait until I get the "I love you" out and then we'll get serious. Chapter Nine might be awhile. I've been doing a lot of revising with it. But I will say it will be posted before the end of March.**


	10. Chapter 10: Angeal Hewley

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7…If I did though, I'd keep Kadaj in my closet, Cloud under my bed, and Zack wherever he'd be in easy reach.  Although, Akira, Kisuke, Sasuke, etc. are my creations**

**A/N: Revising on Chapter Ten is done and sooner than I thought it would be. I found some Crisis Core videos that really helped me keep the plot as straight as possible. I moved some things around to make it flow better but other than that I got it. Happy Reading!**

Chapter Ten: Angeal Hewley

Zack ran to the man and gave him a friendly handshake.

"Angeal! It's been a while man! You've been here the entire time?" Zack asked.

"Yes, but I plan on heading out soon," Angeal replied.

Akira and Cloud stayed back and just stared at the two men. Angeal glanced over at the two. Both Akira and Cloud shrunk back.

"Only two? And Sephiroth isn't with you?" he questioned.

"No, that's not it. We're just a little off schedule. Seph went on ahead," Zack answered.

"You never change Zack," Angeal said with a smile.

Zack grinned and turned to the other two. He waved, beckoning for them to come over. Akira and Cloud nervously shuffled over to the others.

"Angeal, this is Akira Rayne and Cloud Strife. Both top in the new class."

"First year recruits in Wutai?" Angeal stated.

"Is that anyway to introduce yourself? They'll be fine. It's just a recon mission."

"I suppose you're right," Angeal sighed, holding out his hand. "The name's Angeal Hewley. Mentor for future SOLDIERs."

Akira and Cloud respectively shook the man's hand.

"Angeal's been my mentor since I first joined SOLDIER when I was fourteen," Zack explained.

Angeal nodded.

"So you're just starting the recon?" Angeal questioned.

"Yeah, we're heading to the old church now to meet up with Seph," Zack replied.

"I guess I'll come along for a while. I'm heading to Modeoheim. So it's on the way."

"That's awesome Angeal! I'm sure Akira and Cloud can get a lot out of it if we run into anything, right?"

Akira and Cloud nodded happily at Zack's beaming face.

"It'd be my pleasure. Now let's go before you get fired," Angeal said taking a quick lead.

Zack ended up stopping part of the way there to rest and let Angeal get some tips in. They hadn't run into much of anything and Angeal would be leaving them soon. Zack watched from atop a branch in a tree as Angeal struggled to teach both recruits to handle their swords. Zack's laughter echoed throughout the area.

"You think it's funny?" Angeal questioned. "Get down here and help."

Zack uncrossed his arms and jumped from the tree.

"As long as I get to teach Akira," Zack said with a grin.

Angeal rolled his eyes and resumed his position behind Cloud. While Angeal spent his time wisely, teaching Cloud step by step, Zack had other methods.

"Zack, stop getting off track," Akira complained.

Zack swung his sword around and held it in front of him.

"I'm on track. I'm getting ready," Zack retaliated.

"More like showing off," Akira grumbled.

Zack squatted into a fighting position with a smirk.

"Alright, stand ready."

"Stand ready? You want me to fight you?"

"Yup."

"But…I can't…I'll lose…"

"It's not about winning or losing. It's about learning. This is how Angeal started with me."

Akira stood still.

"Akira…draw your sword," Zack ordered.

Akira nervously pulled her small rapier from its sheath, her arms shaking every inch.

"Loosen up a bit. Pretend it's just an extension of your arm," Zack said, twirling his sword around.

Still shaking, Akira put on a straight face and planted her feet firmly in the ground. Zack caught Akira off guard and sped in front of her with amazing speed. Akira put her arms in front of her face in fear. When she looked up, Zack was just standing in front of her.

"You didn't think I'd actually hit you, did ya?" Zack asked with a chuckle.

"No, I just…" Akira stuttered defensively.

"Come on, block it," Zack ordered.

"Block it? But you're already stopped."

"Just block it. I'm trying to help you learn here."

Akira did as she was told and blocked the non-moving sword.

"Not so hard, huh? Try again."

This time, Zack didn't stop, but still went pretty slow. After barely ten minutes Akira stopped.

"Can we go a little faster? I think I'm getting the hang of it," Akira asked.

"You got it," Zack replied.

The two started regular combat and even though Zack wasn't even using half his power, it was still quite a work out. Akira breathing became labored and she was moving much slower.

"How about we take a break?" Zack suggested.

"No, I want to keep going," Akira gasped.

Zack looked over to Angeal and Cloud. Seeing they were already done, Zack put his sword on his back.

"I'll get Cloud and you two can work on it a bit. I'm gonna talk to Angeal for a sec," Zack explained.

"Fine," Akira complained, standing up straighter.

Cloud came over and he and Akira started to spar. Zack grinned at their integrity and walked over to where Angeal was sitting. His smile faded and he sat down next to Angeal with a thump. Angeal barely acknowledged his presence.

"You're really going to Modeoheim?" Zack questioned, even though he knew the answer.

Angeal nodded, still looking ahead at the scenery. Zack looked down for a while before looking back up at Angeal.

"So then, you're still looking for Genesis?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Angeal said simply.

Angeal stood up and turned slightly the other way.

"And I don't want you following me, no matter what. This is something I need to handle on my own," Angeal said sternly.

Zack stood up after him in a hurry.

"Angeal, it's just a waste of time! Forget about him! Please!" Zack hollered.

Angeal ignored him and started to walk away.

"Take care of that girl. I have great expectations for her," Angeal exclaimed, looking towards Akira and Cloud.

Zack turned around as well and saw that Akira had Cloud pinned to the ground with the tip of her sword at his throat. Angeal gave Zack a reassuring grin.

"Yes sir…" Zack muttered with a downcast look.

Angeal's smile widened as he began his journey to Modeoheim. Zack glumly walked to the other two, wiping the frown off his face before he arrived.

"Break it up you two. We need to get moving," Zack ordered.

Cloud nodded and stood up next to Akira. Zack simply turned around and began walking. Akira looked at Cloud and he just shrugged. Cloud and Akira stayed behind, and let Zack keep the lead.

"What do you think Angeal said to him? He seems a little depressed," Akira wondered.

"I don't know…you're right though. He does seem a little…" Cloud started.

Zack turned around, walking backwards with a smile.

"Pick up the pace guys. We want to get there before there's any action," he said gleefully.

Akira looked at Cloud again and cocked her brow. Cloud shrugged again for an answer.

**xxx**

Zack stopped in front of a demolished building. It was still intact, but very dirty. Without flooring, every crunch of their boots was heard as they hit the dirt.

"This is it?" Akira questioned, looking about.

"Yeah," Zack said in confusion.

Cloud kicked a branch out of his way and looked up, just as confused as Zack.

"But shouldn't the general be here already captain?" Cloud asked.

Zack continued inside, but no one was there. Cloud and Akira slowly followed, looking around as they walked. The slight creak of the door caused all three to spin around.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" asked the man who appeared at the door.

The man walked forward, and not knowing who he was, Akira and Cloud were on instant defense. Zack waved his hand, telling the others to stay back.

"Hollander?" Zack questioned.

The man looked up straighter and uncrossed his arms. He walked the last few feet to where Zack was standing.

"…We just got here…We're sort of a last minute addition to the recon mission," Zack answered.

"You're alone?" Hollander asked.

Cloud and Akira growled angrily at being so easily ignored.

"No, Sephiroth is supposed to be here. Have you seen him?"

Hollander stuffed his hands in his lab coat pockets as he thought. He shook his head.

"No, sorry to say I haven't. Isn't he usually with you?" he shot back.

"It's a long story…" Zack muttered. "Anyway…why are you here?"

Hollander chuckled.

"I'm here looking for my son. He was actually going to look for the general himself…" Hollander replied.

"Angeal?"

"Yeah, last I saw him, he was saying something about Project G and Genesis."

Zack's gaze suddenly shot forward in a serious, almost panicked matter.

"Hollander, how'd you get here?" Zack asked in an order-like tone.

"The chopper, why?" Hollander answered.

"Start it up. I need to get to Modeoheim."

Noticing his worried look, Hollander nodded.

"This way. It's not too far."

Zack followed Hollander and Cloud and Akira slowly walked behind Zack. The walk was longer then Akira expected, and she hoped Zack had a good reason for aborting their mission. By the time they made it to the chopper, it was already starting up. Hollander got inside, followed by Zack. Cloud got in after that and helped Akira inside. Zack seemed a bit too upset to do it himself. Akira sat down heavily on the lightly cushioned seat, next to Cloud. Zack sat near the front with Hollander. Cloud held Akira in a friendly hug, trying to calm her worries. Hollander left Zack in the front, and came back to sit by Cloud and Akira.

"You can take your helmets off cadets. Consider yourselves at ease," Hollander stated.

Cloud nodded and took off his helmet. Akira slowly did the same.

"Thank you sir," Cloud added.

Hollander stared curiously at the two.

"You guys twins?" he asked.

Cloud shook his head, still holding onto Akira.

"So, you're good friends with Zackary?"

Akira snuggled more into Cloud and stared intently at Zack. Neither answered. Hollander followed Akira's gaze to the front.

"Oh, I see… I guess I should just shut up, huh?"

Hollander relaxed back in the seat and said nothing more for the rest of the trip. When they landed in Modeoheim, Zack was the quickest to get out. Hollander struggled to keep up with even Akira and Cloud as they sprinted after Zack. The entire walk, Zack kept thinking back to his younger years, before second class. When he was just a recruit himself…

**xxx**

"_S__o Angeal! What's the deal with dumbapples?" a younger version of Zack asked._

_Angeal and Zack casually continued down a country road, conversing to one another as friends rather than comrades._

"_The official name is Banora White. The trees bear fruit at random times during the year. Because of that, the townspeople affectionately call them…dumbapples," Angeal explained, smiling and pointing to a nearby tree._

_Zack shifted and listened intently as Angeal continued._

"_Local farms had plenty of them to spare."_

"_Oh really? So you stole them," Zack added in._

"_We were poor Zack," Angeal said in a serious tone._

"_Nice excuse!" Zack spat._

_Angeal turned to Zack with an even bigger smile._

"_But even then, I had my honor. The largest Banora White tree grew on a wealthy man's estate," Angeal continued. "It was rumored that those apples tasted the best. But I never stole from that tree, because the wealthy man's son was my friend."_

_Angeal looked down from the tree as he finished his statement. Zack wandered ahead in thought._

"_If he was a friend, you should've just asked for some," Zack suggested._

_Angeal shook his head and held up a hand._

"_Honor can be quite a burden at times," Angeal retaliated._

_Zack stopped walking and turned around with his hands at his hips._

"_And what exactly does this have to do with me?" Zack asked._

_Angeal crossed his arms._

"_No story is not worth hearing," Angeal finished._

_With that, Angeal uncrossed his arms and walked away, erupting in laughter._

"_What? That's it?" Zack complained, running after Angeal. "Yeah, well, thanks a lot._

_Z__ack walked into a control room, having just met Lazard, the director of the SOLDIER program. Angeal was there as well. The three were talking about Genesis._

"_A month ago, he went missing during a mission in Wutai. Know anything about this?" Lazard asked._

"_Not a clue," Zack replied, shaking his head._

_Lazard grunted and leaned back in his chair._

"_The mission is currently stuck in limbo. That's why we've decided to send you," he went on._

"_Uhh…To Wutai?" Zack questioned._

"_Yes. This war has gone on long enough," Lazard added._

"_I've recommended you for first," Angeal said suddenly._

_Zack broke into an excited laughter and he ran to Angeal, giving him a hug._

"_Angeal! Oh, I love you man! Ang—"_

_Angeal pushed Zack away annoyed._

"_Don't make me regret this Zack," he growled._

"_Sir!" Zack exclaimed, calming down._

"_Once you're packed, you'll leave at once," Angeal finished, standing up._

_A__ngeal and Zack crouched next to a tall building in Wutai, planning their next move._

"_B Unit will set off an explosion. That's our cue," Angeal said as if he'd repeated it many times before._

"_The diversion will allow us to infiltrate," Zack continued._

"_Right," Angeal began, turning to Zack. "I'll set the bomb inside the fortress You'll charge the front gate, and…"_

_Zack turned more toward Angeal in interest._

"_Uh-huh, and? And? And? And?" Zack questioned excitedly._

"_Indulge yourself," Angeal replied._

_Zack turned back to the building._

"_You got it. That's what I do best!"_

_Zack stood up impatiently._

"_Come on, B Unit…" he muttered._

_Angeal took his sword from behind him, but quickly put it back._

"_You know, I've never actually seen you use that. Don't you think it's sort of a waste?" Zack stated._

"_Use brings about wear…tear…and rust. And that's a real waste," Angeal explained, turning back to the building._

"_You're serious aren't you?" Zack joked._

_Angeal turned quickly back to Zack._

"_Yeah. I can be pretty cheap."_

"_Yeah, no kidding…" Zack added._

_A bomb suddenly exploded in the back ground._

"_Begin mission," Angeal said seriously._

_Zack smiled and excitedly ran toward the explosion._

"_J__ust once, a loan of my strength," Angeal said with a grin after defeating a monster for Zack._

_Zack groaned and rubbed is aching head._

"_Your eyes are just swimming," Angeal continued._

"_R—Really?" Zack questioned._

_Angeal turned to the defeated monster._

"_But that sword," Zack started, looking at the buster in Angeal's hand. "If you use it, it'll break, no?"_

_Angeal swung the sword back onto his back._

"_You are more important than this sword," Angeal began._

_He turned to Zack and held up his fingers to express 'small'._

"_But only by a bit," he finished._

_Angeal held out his hand to help Zack up._

"_Thanks," Zack said, taking his hand._

**xxx**

Zack stared forward and ran ahead of the others. Akira and Cloud kept up, while Hollander fell drastically behind. Zack finally found Angeal standing alone in an abandoned building, wings sprouted from the right side of his back. He walked up behind him and Angeal began to speak.

"The truth is, I should've fought Genesis."

"Honestly. Who do you think took care of that?" Zack questioned.

Angeal turned towards Zack and held out his buster sword, pointing it at Zack.

"Although, what's next is a job only for you," Angeal explained.

"What do you mean!?" Zack asked.

Angeal didn't answer and instead began to swing his sword at Zack countless times. Zack held out his hands in panic. Akira was going to run to help but Cloud held her back.

"Stop!" Zack hollered.

**End of Chapter Ten**

**A/N: The dramatic close to this battle should be interesting! I want to give another thanks to all my faithful readers…and a special thanks to Niquie who's stuck with me from the very beginning! Review if you wish!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Tragic Loss

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7…If I did though, I'd keep Kadaj in my closet, Cloud under my bed, and Zack wherever he'd be in easy reach.  Although, Akira, Kisuke, Sasuke, etc. are my creations**

**A/N: Chapter Eleven done! What was with Angeal you ask? Time to find out! Happy reading!**

Chapter Eleven: A Tragic Loss A Change of Heart

"There's someone waiting for you, isn't there?" Angeal asked, advancing toward Zack.

"Angeal, you're not serious are you?" Zack questioned, reaching for his sword.

The two's sword locked in a fury of sparks. Akira yelped, still restrained by Cloud. The door opened and Hollander appeared at the opening.

"Good Angeal," Hollander said as he entered. "Now is the time for our child to take his revenge."

"Our child?" Zack asked, turning to Angeal.

"Shut up! My father is dead!" Angeal shouted.

Angeal angrily pushed Zack away. Akira caught him before he fell and the three stood to watch.

"Then, take your revenge on your mother's behalf," Hollander suggested.

"My mother was ashamed of her past and ended her own life!" Angeal cried.

"Ashamed? Unfortunately, you're mistaken. I would think she was very prideful of it. She even used her own name for the project code name. Project G, otherwise known as project Gillian," Hollander explained.

Angeal angrily grabbed Hollander by his shirt.

"Don't you dare speak my mother's name!" Angeal shouted.

Hollander grabbed Angeal's arm, but ignored the threat.

"Jenova cells were injected into that woman, Gillian," he said as he pushed Angeal's arm away. "Her cells were then directly injected into the fetus known as Genesis. But Genesis was a failure. I would never accept something like that."

Hollander looked up at Angeal.

"Although Angeal, you received her cells directly. You…are perfect," Hollander exclaimed.

Angeal punched Hollander as hard as he could, and walked back to Zack.

"Zack, I'm nothing more than a perfect, monster," Angeal muttered. "It is possible to inject my cells into other people…Bidirectional clones."

By know, Hollander had stood up and Akira and Cloud backed away.

"It means that you've received Jenova's power," Hollander added.

Angeal growled and focused his attention back on Zack.

"Zack, do you remember our promise? That we'd fight against anything that torments this world."

"Yeah, but you're wrong," Zack replied.

"I'll become the torment."

Zack ignored Angeal's words and Cloud and Akira watched in horror.

"Zack I'll show you."

Zack slowly turned to face Angeal.

"Stop! If you do that you can't turn back!" Zack cried.

Angeal rose his hand and called forth a pack of hungry monsters.

"Damnit! They're just cells!" Hollander shouted, running toward Angeal.

Angeal quickly threw Hollander out of the way. Akira shoved her way out of Cloud's arms and ran to help. The monster leapt toward them in a single bound. One landed right on top of Zack. He had his sword between himself and its teeth, his arms shivering.

"Akira! Now's your chance! Attack!" Zack shouted.

"I can't! It's too strong! Why can't you?" Akira shouted back, fighting another smaller monster.

"Remember last night, was I said I wanted to talk to you about training?" Zack asked over all the noise.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I lied! And it's been driving me crazy all this time! I can't even concentrate anymore! I was going to tell you…"

"Tell me what? If this is supposed to help just spit it out!"

"I was going to tell you that…I LOVE YOU!" he cried, he arms almost ready to give.

Akira slashed away the small monster and turned his way.

"I love you okay? I said it!"

Akira stared into space, not even noticing another monster heading her way. Zack pushed angrily against the monster and it flew back.

"Wow that feels better…" Zack sighed.

Zack glanced over to Akira and ran over to her. He slayed the monster with one quick move. He stood in front of Akira and tried to shake Akira out of her trace like state.

"You okay?" he asked.

Akira nodded.

"Sorry I sprung that on you. But it was making me go nuts!" Zack continued.

"That's alright…cause…I love you too," Akira hummed.

Zack pulled Akira into a hug and was about to kiss her when they noticed the monsters were beginning running at Angeal.

"Angeal!" Zack hollered.

Hollander stood up and quickly scurried away. All the monsters jumped onto Angeal and molded together. Zack, Akira, and Cloud put their arms in front of their faces to block their eyes from the bright light it was producing. One giant monster was left at the end. Zack uncovered his face first to stare at the monster. It lunged at Zack with its weapon, cutting his cheek.

"Zack!" Akira cried.

Zack turned to Akira with an angry scowl.

"Akira, Cloud, get back!" he shouted.

Cloud ran toward the door, taking Akira with him.

"Angeal! Where did your pride go!?" Zack asked in a yell.

Zack screamed in anguish and prepared to attack. Zack slashed continually at the monster that used to be his mentor, but nothing was having any effect. The monster swung a claw at Zack, knocking him back. Zack stood up and wiped blood away from his face. His head had obviously suffered a good blow. Blood was running down his face, and his hands from gripping his sword too hard. Zack ran toward Angeal with one last desperate move. Blue light flashed everywhere and Zack had to step back to stop from getting knocked down. Akira and Cloud could see it from outside and ran in. By the time they got inside, the monster vanished in a mass of feathers. Angeal was left on the floor, surrounded by the white that was once his wing and crimson blood. Akira let out an almost shocked whimper and ran toward Zack. But yet again, Cloud held her back.

"You did well Zack," Angeal gasped.

Zack sadly knelt down beside him. Angeal wearily lifted his sword.

"I'm counting on you for the rest."

Angeal nodded, telling Zack to take the sword. Zack struggled not to cry, and took the sword. Akira struggled just as hard not to run to his side.

"Never forget your pride," Angeal finished as he passed away.

Zack wept quietly and dropped the sword. He regained his composure as quickly as he could and stood up with the buster sword in his hand. He held it up close to his face, hearing Angeal's words in his head.

"_Hold on to your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you have to hold onto your dreams…and also your pride,_" his voice echoed.

Zack let the sword fall and shuddered as it began to rain. Cloud finally let Akira go and she ran to Zack's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shifted, dropping Akira's hand from his shoulder and walked away. He went outside, followed by Cloud and Akira, but the chopper was gone. The three started to walk back to camp. Luckily, a group of SOLDIER sergeants crossed their path.

"Captain! What are you doing here! Is everything alright?" one of them asked.

"We need to get back to the Wutai base as quickly as possible. It's confidential." Cloud replied.

The sergeant looked back to the others and shrugged.

"This way. We have a chopper at base."

Cloud stayed close behind the group as Akira and Zack slowly plodded behind. Once at the base, the group started up the chopper and took it to themselves to see the three off. Zack sat in back with the other two this time, but he said nothing. He sat as close to the window as he could while Akira sat by Cloud on the other side. All three were wrapped in blankets, still shivering from the rain. A medical staff member was already looking at Zack's bloody wounds. At the base, Zack and Akira quietly packed their things, not saying a word to each other. Akira didn't want to make Zack feel any worse than he already did. The two met Cloud at the entrance and got into the chopper again to head back to Midgar. They went straight to Lazard to report. Zack went alone…

Lazard was behind his desk and Sephiroth was near the door. Lazard spun around in his chair.

"Congratulations. Started from today you are now a SOLDIER, First Class," Lazard exclaimed.

"That's weird. I don't feel one bit happy," Zack continued.

"I guess that makes sense. A lot has happened after all."

Sephiroth crossed his arms and stared glumly at the floor.

"Zack, I know this is a bit sudden but I have a favor to ask of you."

Zack looked back to Sephiroth.

"Planning on putting me on another mission?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth sighed and looked up to Zack's sad face.

"Sorry," Sephiroth muttered.

"It's fine," Zack replied.

"The company has decided Genesis and Angeal be assassinated," Lazard continued.

"You're asking me to do that when you already know Angeal's dead!?" Zack cried.

"I know. And the Shinra army will be taking care of the rest."

"Then I'll be?"

"They don't seem to trust you with it."

"That SOLDIER sense of camaraderie will dampen your decisions and…" started Sephiroth.

"That's a lame excuse," Zack interrupted.

"That why I will also be going."

"To kill him?"

Sephiroth grinned. Zack growled angrily and left.

Zack didn't know where else to go and ended up going to see Aerith at the bottom plate. Akira followed while Cloud stayed back to avoid being caught off campus. Akira had asked Zack about Aerith before and Zack said it was nothing to worry about. Even though he had liked her in the beginning, she had made it clear that they had more of a brother/sister relationship and there was no romance. She was always there for Zack to talk to when he needed it.

"Hey, Zack. If you were on the upper city, the sky must be really close, right?" Aerith asked, trying to sound cheery.

She stood up and kept talking.

"I'm a bit scared, but the flowers would be happy, right?"

She turned to Zack and sighed, seeing him crying and crouched down in longing. Akira was sitting next to him, trying to comfort him as best as she could. She sadly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Akira continued to just sit and hold his hand. The two decided it was best to just let him cry.

In the following week or so at Shinra, Zack got no better. He had let his hair grow out quite long and a tuft of raven hair now hung in front of his face. And his new scar was still visible on his cheek. After the long reprieve, Zack finally got the strength to get back up and start work. He was promoted to first class and he should've been happy to get back on the job, but none of it seemed to matter anymore. It had been about nine months since Akira's group of cadets had arrived and the new recruits were just arriving. He walked along the long row of cadets, hands positioned behind their backs. He stopped at Cloud and Akira, who were standing facing the new additions to SOLDIER, and put a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Are all SOLDIERs present?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" all the cadets said in unison.

"You're all new recruits, right?" Zack asked the SOLDIERs in front of him.

"Yes sir! It's a pleasure to be working with you!" they all said.

Akira chuckled from the row of second years behind Zack. All first years were the same. Zack grinned and looked back to them quickly. Even though Cloud and Akira were not quite to their second year, he had convinced Shinra to promote them after the mission to Wutai. The only drawback was that their individual SOLDIER exams were moved to 5 months from now instead of 12. And their mako injections were moved to this coming weekend. It was Thursday afternoon…

"I only have one word of advice…Actually, this is an order…"

Zack pulled out the buster sword and continued with the order.

"Never lose your dreams. Also, no matter the situation, never let go of your pride as a SOLDIER. Got it?" Zack finished.

"Yes sir!" all the new recruits said with a nod.

"Make sure you all make it back here. Move out." Zack added.

The SOLDIER all moved out in a single line, heading to wherever their mission was. Akira, Zack and Cloud left to the main Shinra building for their individual orders.

"You two are going to stay here," Zack started.

"What? Why can't we come?" Akira asked.

"Both of your mako injections are scheduled for Saturday at dawn. I don't want you rushing to get back here in the middle of the mission."

Akira crossed her arms and huffed.

"Fine…But what'll we do tomorrow?" Akira asked.

Cloud looked up, wanting to know as well.

"I'll be taking care of that," said Sephiroth as he passed by them in the hallway.

"General?" Cloud questioned.

"You are second year cadets now, thanks to your captain. But you both agreed to go through special schooling for your situation, did you not?"

"Yes sir. They told us we'd have trained mentors to teach us so we'd have time to go on our missions," Akira replied.

"Well guys, say hello to your current mentor," Zack said.

"General Sephiroth is going to teach us!?" Cloud stuttered.

"For the time being," Sephiroth began. "I expect you to be at the VR training site at 3. We'll be there until late evening so come prepared."

Sephiroth left, leaving Cloud and Akira with their mouths agape.

"What!? Three o' clock!? In the morning!" Akira cried.

"Sephiroth doesn't like wasting time. He probably plans on getting a lot done with you two. I'm heading off now. Make sure you're not late tomorrow morning," Zack finished, also leaving.

"Zack!" Akira hollered.

Zack turned around and cocked a brow.

"Don't worry. It's a first year mission. I'm just a chaperone," he explained.

"Alright…but Zack, aren't you forgetting something?" she asked smugly.

"Right…"

Zack walked back to the two and gave Akira a heartwarming good-bye kiss. Cloud smiled with a chuckle. Zack turned back and began to leave.

"Love you babe! See you in a few days!" he added as he left.

Akira frowned as she watched Zack disappear down the hall.

"Hey Cloud? Do you mind if we go see how Kisuke is doing? I haven't seen him in a while," Akira asked.

"Sure," Cloud replied.

Akira and Cloud began to walk through the building to get to the barracks, not wanting to go outside. It was snow season and it was pretty cold. While talking to Akira, Cloud accidentally bumped into someone. Akira was standing face to face with a familiar red-head. She wanted to lunge at the man and pummel him, knowing he was the one who sent her here in the first place…Reno, one of Rufus' Turks.

"Long time no see Strife," was the first thing he said.

"Hey Reno," Cloud said somewhat angrily.

"Aww, you got a girlfriend," Reno said mockingly, wrapping an arm around Cloud's shoulder.

"Back off Reno!" Cloud growled, pushing him away.

"I'm hurt," Reno whimpered.

"I'm busy. Go away."

"Fine. Catch you on the flip side sweet cheeks."

Reno continued on his way with a small wave.

"Sweet cheeks?" Akira questioned, watching the Turk stride down the hallway.

"That guy's been on my case ever since I met him when you went to the bottom plate with Zack."

"_Reno…The same asshole as he is in the future…"_ Akira growled to herself.

**End of Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: Hmm, nothing much too say about this one except I finally got the "I love you out". So now we can start having some fun! ******** Review if you wish!**


	12. Chapter 12: VR Training

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7…If I did though, I'd keep Kadaj in my closet, Cloud under my bed, and Zack wherever he'd be in easy reach.  Although, Akira, Kisuke, Sasuke, etc. are my creations**

**A/N: Sorry, but this chapter's a bit of a filler and it's kinda long. But I figured I needed to bring Seph in a little more so here he is!**

Chapter Twelve: VR Training

"Kisuke! You there?" Akira hollered, knocking on the door of her old room.

The lock on the door clicked and it slowly opened. Kisuke was still in his uniform.

"Akira, hey! It's been forever!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Kisuke, I thought I'd stop by and catch up. You busy?" Akira asked.

Kisuke shook his head and let Cloud and Akira in.

"I was just finishing up on some studies," he replied.

Kisuke sat down at his desk, sitting backwards so he could rest his arms on the back of the chair. Cloud and Akira sat on the bottom bunk of the bed.

"I heard your mission to Wutai got you in with the second years. How'd you manage to do that?" Kisuke wondered.

"It was sort of an accident," Akira muttered.

"It was supposed to just be a recon mission…Sergeant level. But it turned out to be more like first class," Cloud began.

"You're kidding! That's amazing!" Kisuke exclaimed.

Akira grinned slightly and Cloud kept a straight face.

"Did you have to fight? Did you use swords? How much blood?" Kisuke asked like the excited young boy he was.

Blood. The word made Akira shudder.

"Yes…Yes…and……a lot," Cloud muttered, looking to the ground.

"What's wrong? Is Zack alright?" Kisuke asked in concern.

"He's fine. Just a little banged up from his fight with Angeal."

"Angeal? You mean Angeal Hewley? Genesis' partner right?"

Cloud nodded.

"I thought he and Zack were friends…"

"They are."

"So everything turned out okay?"

"Angeal's dead," Akira mumbled.

"No way. You're kidding?" Kisuke gasped.

Akira shook her head.

"Is that what's up with Zack's new look?"

"Huh?" Akira questioned, looking up.

"Yeah, he was wearing all black the last I saw him. And he let his hair grow pretty long."

"Oh, I guess…I never noticed," Akira muttered.

"But it must've been amazing to see the captain in action. I wanna hear everything!" Kisuke exclaimed.

"It **was** kinda cool," Cloud replied with a small smile.

"And? Come on, fill me in!"

Akira stayed quiet as Cloud began to energetically tell the entire story, leaving out not one detail.

"You see, we had a line of like 20 trucks! All going to Wutai. Akira and I got

to…"

Cloud's voice drifted off, Akira's mind wandering. I love you…He had said it, that was no dream. He looked like he meant it, and had even convinced Akira to say it back. But that girl on the bottom plate kept scratching at her brain. The way she hugged him that day, the words she spoke so quietly into his ear. Sister relationship her butt! It bothered her to no end. Akira had just met Aerith, and every time she heard her name, her blood would boil. And to think that all the guilt her father felt, that dragged him until there was nothing left, was because of her. Slowly, Akira drifted back into the conversation. She giggled at Cloud's enthusiasm throughout the story and corrected him when he was wrong. Laughing and talking with Kisuke easily cleared her mind.

**xxx**

It was dark and nearly an hour until curfew for all of the cadets. Sephiroth was about to begin his rounds when he was stopped by Lazard, Professor Hojo was behind him.

"Sephiroth, we need to talk to you about some of the cadets," Lazard began.

Sephiroth eyes Hojo curiously but nodded. He followed the two back to where he came from and into the medical wing. Sephiroth was offered a seat once inside, but refused.

"I trust you've heard of Project G by now…" Lazard stated.

"What's this about?" Sephiroth growled.

"This experiment could change Shinra forever! The perfect warrior for the perfect defense!" Hojo quickly exclaimed.

"And?"

"Well, there's a few thing we need first…Specifically the help of the Strife cadets. With their commanding officer off on a mission, we'll need your consent instead."

Sephiroth cocked a brow, waiting for Hojo to continue.

"The request is for two new samples…" Hojo started.

"No," Sephiroth said, harshly interrupting.

"What do you mean no?" Hojo questioned.

Sephiroth crossed his arms and angrily made a few steps for the door.

"Zackary wouldn't allow it," Sephiroth finished.

"Wouldn't allow it!" Hojo groveled.

"He wouldn't put his comrades in harm's way just for one of your silly experiments."

Sephiroth turned and walked out the door with his usual powerful stride.

"**Silly** experiments!?" Hojo said angrily.

Lazard held Hojo back and went after Sephiroth. Lazard nearly had to sprint after him to catch up.

"Sephiroth, I see why you chose to decline, but don't you think this'll put the kids in more danger? With Hojo on their tail…" Lazard asked.

Sephiroth replied, but continued to look forward.

"I've taken it to myself to take care of them both in Zackary's absence. By the time I'm done with them, Hojo will be nothing more than a pesky insect."

Lazard stopped walking and watched Sephiroth disappear. He turned to head back to Hojo with a smile on his face.

"Those two kids sure are lucky," he said to himself.

By the time Sephiroth had locked everything up, it was past curfew. Keeping Zack's promise, Sephiroth spent the night in a tree near Akira's window. Looking over her as she slept.

**xxx**

At 2:45, Akira lazily got up out of bed, being careful not to wake Kisuke. She stumbled on some of his dirty clothes and quietly cursed to herself. She quickly pulled on her uniform, grabbed her sword, and silently left the room. The VR room was near Cloud's dorm building, so she had a way to go. It was just her luck, running into a sergeant.

"What are you doing up so early cadet?" he asked.

"I was going to the VR to train sir," Akira replied.

"The VR is for SOLDIERs second and above only. I suggest you head back to bed."

Akira growled, angry at being made late.

"Sir, I can't do that?"

"And why not?"

"General Sephiroth has requested I be there at three."

The sergeant uncrossed his arms with a fearful look.

"Get going then," he said.

Akira nodded and briskly walked off.

"Damnit, I'm gonna be late," Akira muttered, above a jogging speed.

By the time Akira reached the VR room, Cloud and the general were already there. The instant she arrived, Akira was handed a pair of goggles with dark lenses.

"Someone's in a hurry to get started," Akira groaned, still groggy.

She put on the goggles, as did everyone else, and her vision was instantly stripped away. The scene in the goggles blurred and the setting changed to what looked like Midgar. Except the city was a wasteland and a very small number of people were scurrying about. It looked as though it were in the evening or even pretty late at night. A slight glimpse of the orange sun could still be seen. Only after checking out the surroundings did she notice both Cloud and the general's presence.

"Come on, this way," Sephiroth ordered with the nod of his head.

Akira and Cloud obediently followed their commanding officer further into the city.

"What's the point of this? No one's here," Akira muttered.

No one said anything, and she was sort of glad they didn't hear. It's not like she knew what she was doing. Looking up from her downward gaze, she realized that Sephiroth was gone.

"General?" Akira questioned somewhat quietly.

No answer. Akira tapped Cloud on his shoulder who was also staring at the ground as they walked. He glanced up to meet Akira's eyes.

"What?" he asked.

As if on cue, hundreds of soldiers appeared around the two. They weren't SOLDIERs, but they were definitely in some sort of military group. The entire back row of men pulled out loaded guns and rifles, all aimed at Akira and Cloud and prepared to fire.

"…Damn…" Akira exclaimed.

Both Akira and Cloud stepped back until they were back to back.

"General Sephiroth!" Cloud hollered. "Where are you!? This isn't funny!"

"Come on, we don't need him," Akira said confidently.

Little did they know, Sephiroth was very near. He smirked at Akira's statement and continued to watch from the shadows. Akira swiftly pulled out her sword, less nervous without having a superior there to criticize her. Cloud pulled his out slowly, his arms trembling. Akira took one small step forward, setting off all the soldiers. Shots instantly rang out in the area. Akira and Cloud spun around the battle field, avoiding every one. Sephiroth's interest was peaked. Both cadets had only been in for nine months, Akira was 16 and Cloud only 15.They shouldn't be able to dodge bullets so swiftly, of even at all. After the armed soldiers were finished, the soldiers with swords or nothing at all moved in. Studying with that strategy board had paid off. Akira's sword cut through everything that got in her way. Cloud was doing just as well, but his movements were stiffer. The battle lasted at least 15 minutes, and by the end, both Akira and Cloud's arms were numb and aching. Akira drove her sword through the heart of the last soldier and watched him disappear. Akira fell to the ground, both her and Cloud gasping for air.

"That was amazing! You must've grown up around this," Cloud exclaimed. His excited face and bigger than usual grin cause Akira to break out into a smile herself. "Where'd you say you were born again?"

Akira grinned and comfortably spat out her answer.

"Nibelheim," she replied.

Almost instantly after saying that, Akira's hands flew to cover her mouth. But it was too late. Cloud glared at her in a shocked, almost angry manner.

"Nibelheim!? Funny Akira, if that is your real name…" Cloud growled.

"Cloud, I…" Akira started.

"Strife, enough!" Sephiroth shouted at Akira, stepping into view.

"General! Don't call me that!"

"It's a bit late now," Sephiroth said, looking at Cloud. He was in a daze

staring at nothing in particular.

"Strife?" Cloud continued, narrowing his angry eyes even further.

"Cloud, I can explain…" Akira started again.

"Just stop. I can't believe you lied to me…about everything."

Cloud ripped off his goggles and left. Akira looked to Sephiroth who had taken out his cell phone. He selected "Abort Mission" from the menu and the scenery fell back to the VR Room. She watched the scene fall and sadly looked back up to Sephiroth.

"It's probably already near 7, you need your rest. Go," he said simply.

Akira nodded and ran after Cloud. Sephiroth gave her time to catch up before leaving himself. Akira's legs burned from training, and chasing Cloud was making them hurt worse.

"Cloud! Cloud, please wait!" Akira shouted.

Cloud ignored Akira's plea and continued to his dorm. A sharp twisting pain in Akira's leg left her on her knees in the hall.

Nearby, Kisuke was walking back from HQ, whistling a merry tune. Seeing Akira on the floor was an instant shock. Forgetting all about what he was supposed to be doing, he ran to her side to help her up.

"Akira are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just hurt my ankle in training," Akira replied.

Kisuke didn't argue but he could tell she was really upset. She was trembling and absolutely refused to look him in the eye. After helping her up, Kisuke bent in front of Akira.

"Alright, hop on," he ordered.

Akira cocked a brow and did nothing.

"Come on, I don't want you walking home alone on that leg."

Akira sighed in protest but climbed onto Kisuke's back. Kisuke got her in a comfortable position and continued to their room.

"You think Zack will get back in time to be here for your mako injection?" Kisuke asked.

"I doubt it…but I really hope he gets back before the afternoon," Akira replied, resting her head on Kisuke.

Kisuke lifted her up a bit higher and smiled.

"You that freaked out?"

"I don't know…Professor Hojo just creeps me out."

Kisuke chuckled.

"Yeah, me too," he added. "But it's just a test run, you'll be fine."

Akira groaned and kept her head against Kisuke.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah," Akira sighed.

Kisuke suddenly stopped walking, making Akira look up.

"You're lying."

"Why'd you stop?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"I'm not telling you…" Akira growled.

"Why? You need to tell Zack first?" Kisuke questioned angrily.

"No…"

"So you're not even gonna tell him?"

"Take the long way home…" Akira started. "This might take a while."

Akira struggled to tell Kisuke the entire story. He was the first person she'd told and she didn't know if he'd even believe her. In the end, Kisuke had no choice but to believe in her words. Akira refused to go back to their room until Kisuke promised not to tell anyone. Kisuke accepted without a second thought. By the time they got back it was pretty late and they went straight to bed.

**End of Chapter Twelve**

**A/N: I have a question for you all! I've asked a couple people already and I've decided to ask those who don't usual write reviews! Should this go until the Nibelheim incident or all the way until the end of Crisis Core? Majority vote wins!**


	13. Chapter 13: Mako

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7…blah, blah, blah…It belongs to Square Enix…blah, blah, blah… But, Akira, Kisuke, Sasuke, etc. are my creations. Enjoy the story!**

**A/N: I finished Crisis Core already! Which means, I can start writing again! Another pretty long chapter, but this one not so much of filler. Now it's time to get to the mako injections and Akira has some explaining to do. SO without further ado…**

Chapter Thirteen: Mako

Since last night, Cloud had stayed mostly to himself. Because of that, Kisuke decided to give up his weekend to go with Akira to her mako test run. She was trembling, but much more out of fear then the night before. She never shed a tear, but her eyes were glossed over and surely full of water. Kisuke put a friendly arm around her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Stop freaking out. Test run…remember? Just relax," Kisuke said reassuringly.

"I'm trying. Something just doesn't feel right," Akira muttered.

As the two approached the infirmary, a nurse came out the door.

"Cadet Rayne?" she questioned.

Kisuke nodded for Akira and pushed her ahead. She slowly followed the nurse and waved to Kisuke as she entered.

"I'll be waiting right here," he called after her.

He sat down on the floor in the hall and waited.

"Take a seat," said the nurse, pointing to the bed.

Akira nodded and sat down. She never really liked doctors but, something about this was making her extremely uncomfortable. When professor Hojo walked in, it sent a shudder through her spine. Whether it was his face, with his thin-rimmed glasses and long brown hair, or the way he staggered into the room, Akira didn't know.

"Lie down," he said, pulling over a small metal table.

The table was full of syringes and scalpels, all in a neat row. Hojo put on some rubber gloves with a sudden snap, making Akira jump.

"Well, go on," he growled, pointing down at the bed.

Akira slowly but surely lied herself down on the bed. While Hojo prepped the needle, the same nurse as before wrapped a leather belt tightly around Akira's arm.

"What's that for?" Akira asked the nurse nervously.

"Nothing sweetie. Just to make sure you don't move your arm," the nurse replied

sweetly.

The nurse tilted her head and smiled before leaving. In no time, Hojo had the cold needle against her arm. A thick-looking green liquid was in the syringe.

"Don't move," Hojo ordered.

The instant Hojo's thumb began to press down, Akira squealed, trying to muffle her scream. It felt like her arm was burning, except she couldn't pull it out. Were it not for the belt, Hojo would be unconscious on the floor from her thrashing limbs. Every unrestrained limb was curled in pain. After the pain dulled, it was replaced by a heavy dizziness. Akira felt the pressure from her arm lift. The belt was removed.

"All done," Hojo said, taking off his gloves.

Akira sat up, only to merely fall back down.

"You just sat up to fast. Now get," he growled.

Akira nodded and left the room, holding her head. Walking out the door Akira noticed Cloud waiting in the hall. Kisuke jumped up to see Akira and Cloud walked past her and into the infirmary.

"See, it wasn't that bad was it?" Kisuke asked.

Akira smiled, trying to shake away the dizziness.

"A little weird, but I'm okay," Akira replied.

"You ready to head out?"

"I'd like to wait for Cloud, if you don't mind."

"Sure…"

Kisuke sat back on the floor and Akira stood against the wall next to him.

Cloud took quite a bit longer, but he eventually made his way out. He looked extremely pale, his bangs already damp from sweat.

"Cloud, you look awful…Are you alright?" Kisuke asked.

Cloud stumbled, almost dropping before Akira caught him.

"Cloud?" Akira questioned.

"I don't feel so good," Cloud muttered.

"Not good how?" Akira wondered in a shaky voice.

Akira got her answer in a lap full of vomit.

"God Damnit!" she cried, shaking it off her hand.

Kisuke grabbed Cloud and picked him up.

"Great…" Akira groaned, looking at her now soiled shirt.

"I'm taking Cloud back into the infirmary. You should get cleaned up," Kisuke suggested.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Akira said, still trying to wipe her hands clean.

"Alright, be careful," Kisuke added softly.

Akira nodded and walked to a nearby bathroom. She took off her Shinra sweater and simply threw it away. She wiped off her pants and what was left on her undershirt last and headed back. She walked straight back into the infirmary. Cloud was back on the bed and Kisuke was standing nearby with Hojo.

"Is he okay?" Akira asked.

Kisuke walked over with an unusually straight face.

"We don't know. The professor said he just had a stronger reaction. He should be out and about in a few days," he replied.

"Good," Akira sighed, beginning to relax.

A loud voice boomed throughout the campus, breaking the relaxing mood…

"Squad 3 to the chopper landing immediately! Recruits have returned. I repeat, Squad 3 the chopper landing immediately! The recruits have come home!"

Akira's eyes widened and her face lit up. She looked from Kisuke to Cloud and back to Kisuke. He smiled and nodded toward the door.

"Go ahead. I'll stay here," he said gleefully.

Akira grinned from ear to ear and ran out of the room. She excitedly sprinted to the landing dock as fast as she could. She wanted to be the first one there when Zack landed. Her eyes wandered through the line of SOLDIERs, looking for the other. She finally spotted him jumping out of the helicopter last. He shook hands with the pilot and exchanged a few words with him before turning around and seeing Akira. He smiled brightly when she ran his way. Akira jumped into his arms happily. Zack set her down and before he knew it, Akira's lips were against his own. The kiss was short and sweet, but still held the same passion.

"Good to see you too," he said, still holding her hands. "Was I gone that long?"

Akira shook her head, still smiling.

"No, the past few days have just been a bit rough," Akira replied, snuggling into his chest.

Zack lovingly messed up her hair and pulled her away to look at her.

"Tell you what. You can come by my place and tell me all about it," Zack exclaimed.

Akira grinned, straitening her hair back out. Zack's smile disappeared as he stared into her eyes.

"Hmm…that's odd…" he started. "If you don't mind, I wanna take a look at your eyes when we get there."

"My eyes?" Akira questioned.

"It's probably nothing, but I just want to make sure."

Zack wrapped his arm around her and they began the long walk to Zack's.

**xxx**

Cloud's eyes opened slowly, blurred and crusted together from being out so long. The bright light stung his eyes and made it even harder to see. Eventually he could see the blurred outline of Kisuke.

"Kisuke?" he questioned, seeing him sitting at a desk.

"Hey! Morning sleepy head," Kisuke exclaimed, turning around.

"Where am I?"

Kisuke stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed. He put his hands in his pockets and grinned.

"After you passed out, I didn't want to leave you alone," Kisuke started. "Akira went to meet up with Zack so I figured I'd bring you to my place."

Cloud sighed and turned toward the wall. Kisuke's smile faded as he watched his friend's discomfort grow. He looked just as upset as Akira did. Kisuke looked around silently before pulling up a chair next to the bed.

"Are you two okay" Kisuke asked, assuming Cloud knew who he was talking about.

"Hardly…" he growled.

"You know, she was really worried about you. She was the first one there after I brought you back to the infirmary," Kisuke explained.

"And I see she stayed for long time," Cloud said smugly.

"Cloud, that isn't fair. You know Zack just got back to the base."

"Whatever…"

Cloud pulled the blanket further up to his chin and said no more. Kisuke sighed and began questioning himself. He pondered whether he should tell Cloud about Akira, or just leave it alone. Seeing Cloud and Akira acting so bitter toward each other was heart-wrenching and Kisuke couldn't help but let it all out. He could study tomorrow.

**xxx**

"Hold still," Zack said impatiently.

"I can't keep my eyes open that long," Akira whined, rubbing her eyes.

Zack leaned over to the wall and turned on another light. He went back to Akira and carefully held her eye open.

"Look up," he ordered.

As she did so, Zack noticed a swirl of green pass through Akira's eyes. The same thing happened every few seconds. Making her once blue eyes more green.

"Are you done?" Akira asked, feeling her eyes sting and begin to water.

Zack let her eye close and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm done. It's probably nothing," he said unsurely.

Akira noticed Zack's worried look and began to worry herself.

"Are you sure? You only do that when you're nervous," Akira said, pointing toward his arm.

"I just over-reacted. It's nothing," Zack reassured, quickly putting his hand back to his side.

To Zack's relief, a knock at the door stopped the conversation from getting any further. Without waiting for Zack to answer, Sephiroth walked inside.

"Hojo needs to talk to you about Cadet Strife," he said plainly.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute Seph," Zack started. "You coming Akira?"

Akira shook her head glumly and stepped back to the couch. Zack gave Akira a confused look and turned back to Sephiroth.

"Can you cover for me?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth took and quick look at Akira before nodding.

"Sure," he answered, turning to leave. "Don't stay up to late. You've got watch in the morning."

The door slammed shut, Zack still staring at it.

"Too late?" Zack questioned.

"He meant, it might take a while to explain," Akira muttered.

"Okay, I'm listening…"

"Can we do this somewhere else?"

"Got a place in mind?"

Akira nodded.

**xxx**

"Figures…" Zack said with a smile, almost shouting over the crashing waterfall.

Akira walked over to the same tree where they shared their first kiss and sat down. Zack followed. Akira let her head rest on the tree and sighed.

"I take it that something happened during training?" Zack started.

Akira nodded.

"None of this would have happened if I didn't open my big mouth," Akira said glumly.

Zack listened intently, trying his best not to interrupt.

"I wasn't thinking and I told Cloud that I was born in Nibelheim…"

"Nibelheim? Your file says your birthplace was unknown," Zack exclaimed. He couldn't help but butt in.

"I know but it was all a lie…Everything."

"Go on…" Zack said curiously.

"Alright, I'll just say it," Akira said, taking a deep breath. "I'm from the future."

"The future?" Zack questioned, cocking his brow.

"About 17 years to be exact…"

What maturity Zack had left was shattered. He burst out laughing. Akira frowned a shoved him over.

"Zack!" she growled.

Zack started to settle down and pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm sorry, but you can't honestly expect me to believe that," Zack said, still chuckling.

"I'm not joking Zack…"

"Con you prove it?" Zack answered smugly.

Akira rolled her eyes and took a minute to think.

"Actually, I do," Akira exclaimed. She reached under her shirt and pulled out Cloud's ID card that she had been wearing since day one. "Check this out."

Zack took hold of the card and looked it over.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked.

"I took it from my father before I left," Akira answered.

"Your...father?

Zack looked at the picture on the ID and grew wide eyed. He held it up next to Akira and stared at the two. Noticing his staring, Akira nervously looked down.

"You look…"

"The same, I know," Akira finished. "I'll be born in about 4 years."

"Four, huh? So…Have we met…before this?" Zack asked.

Akira nodded.

"But you left when I was really little. That's when my mom died too…" Akira muttered. "Ever since then, my dad had been acting strange. So I decided to investigate. I stumbled into the Shinra ruins and…"

"Ruins!?" Zack interrupted.

"Yeah. The Shinra Electric Power Company will fall in 8 or 9 years."

"You're telling the truth?" Zack questioned.

Akira nodded again. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let her eyes fall closed.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. I don't blame you; I just wish I could go home…"

Akira's eyes shot open when she felt Zack set her in his lap. He held her tight and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Why would you think I don't believe you?" he asked, somewhat hurt.

Akira turned to face him and ended up looked down toward his shirt.

"I just…I thought…" she started.

Before she could answer, Zack pulled her face to look at his and gently leaned in for a kiss. Akira instantly parted her lips, practically begging for Zack to come inside and just take all her pain and sadness away. Zack had no problem with complying. Zack began to explore every corner of her cavern, being careful not to neglect even one spot, and earning a soft, muffled moan from the other. Just when Zack was about to slide his hands up her shirt, Akira pulled away.

"I'll get you your answers and bring you home. I promise," Zack said, resting his forehead against Akira's.

"You really do believe me?" Akira questioned as more of a statement.

"I told you I loved you babe. And I meant it. That means I trust your word too."

Akira smiled, as well as Zack, and snuggled into his chest. She closed her eyes, both almost falling asleep.

"You know, I don't have any classes tomorrow," Akira stated.

"Really?" Zack said sleepily.

"Nope, its Sunday tomorrow."

"And?"

"You promised Cloud and I you'd train us some more."

Zack opened his eyes and looked down at Akira's playful smirk.

"So I did…Did you tell Cloud about this?" he asked.

"No. But I take it Kisuke already has," Akira replied.

"Cloud's with Kisuke?"

"Probably…His mako injection didn't go to well."

"It **is** kinda late. So you probably wouldn't mind staying at my place, right?"

"One condition."

"What's that?"

"I'm too tired to walk."

"You got it."

Zack smiled and held Akira in his arms, carrying her the entire way back. She was just too cute to say no to.

**End of Chapter Thirteen**

**A/N: Alright! So far, the ending of my story is tied in the voting! I've got 2 going for the Nibelhiem incident and 2 for the actual CC ending so keep sending me your opinions. By the way, for you peps who like the lemons, the next chapter has a reason for being M.**


	14. Chapter 14: Over the Edge

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7…blah, blah, blah…It belongs to Square Enix…blah, blah, blah… But, Akira, Kisuke, Sasuke, etc. are my creations. Enjoy the story!**

**A/N: This chapter's a bit shorter, but not by much.  This one took me a while and I really want to thank one of my good friends, who wishes not to be named, for helping write this chapter!**

**WARNING!!- This Chapter is rated M for a reason! There is a bit of fluff and definitely lemons! FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED! I disregard them like trash and think they're annoying. Why read the chapter…and story for that matter when you know it's coming??**

Chapter Fourteen: Over the Edge

"You're for real?" Cloud questioned, now sitting up.

Kisuke leaned back in the desk chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Yup, took me a while to believe her too. But she's got the proof," Kisuke replied.

Cloud looked down and began to fiddle with the blanket.

"So I'm…her father?" Cloud muttered.

"I guess in a sense," Kisuke said. "But Cloud!" Kisuke shot forward in his chair and

Cloud looked up. "Please don't tell anyone! I wasn't even supposed to tell you. I just figured you needed to know."

Cloud nodded. "Man I feel awful. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that."

Kisuke stood up with a sigh and pushed his chair back to the desk.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Akira isn't one to hold a grudge."

Cloud nodded again.

"Well, now that that's all cleared up, I'm gonna finish studying. You should get some more sleep," Kisuke explained. "Night."

Kisuke turned off all the lights except the small one by his desk.

"Good-night," Cloud finished, lying back down.

**xxx**

Zack lied Akira down on a couch and tossed her the remote.

"I'll be back in a minute. This uniform stinks," he said with a grin.

Akira smiled back and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels and ended up stopping on the news. A bank had been robbed in the bottom plate. If only she had a dime for every time she heard that.

"Boring…" She whined to herself. She went up a few more channels, stopping again on some horror movie.

Zack walked back in with his baggy sweatpants on and smiled at Akira slender form lying on his couch. He glanced up at the TV while walking toward her.

"Oh, scary. I like this one," he exclaimed, setting a hand on the back of a chair.

"Really…" Akira said sarcastically. "Then you should come over here in case I get scared."

Zack smiled again. He enjoyed watching Akira grow more comfortable around him.

She went from a shy, innocent girl to being able to wrap herself around his finger. Zack walked the few feet to the couch and slipped in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. While Akira spent the time watching the movie, Zack spent the time watching **Akira** watch the movie. Every so often he'd take some time to kiss and nip and her ear and neck.

"Zack, I can't concentrate on the movie when you're doing that," Akira complained, not sounding too convincing.

"Then why are you watching it?" Zack asked, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Akira scowled playfully. "You are such a jerk," she exclaimed, giving him another quick kiss in return.

"Come on. We can have more fun than this," Zack added, getting off the couch.

Akira whined, complaining at the loss of heat.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you you're more fun to cuddle with than you are to tease, right?"

Akira cocked her brow as Zack walked her way. He threw her up off the couch and caught her, causing Akira to scream. Zack took her back to his room, leaving Akira giggling the entire way. He tossed her on the bed and quickly jumped on himself. Zack began to tickle Akira until her eyes watered. By the time Akira was out of breath, Zack was on top of her, placing small kisses on every piece of exposed skin. Akira looked up at Zack's swimming blue eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. Her bravery growing, Akira took the lead this time. She figured she was doing something right when Zack let out a suppressed moan. Zack himself used the kiss as a distraction, and began to slip Akira's shirt off. Akira didn't even notice until it came to the point where they had to break the kiss. Akira lied still for a while, but eventually helped Zack with the shirt. Akira's fear soon turned to nervousness. She couldn't stop staring at Zack's well-chiseled body, blush forming at her cheeks. He was right there in front of her, but she felt like moving the slightest bit might mess something up.

"Go ahead. You can do whatever you want. I don't mind," Zack said, using what seemed like his weird "mind reading" powers again.

He bent back down to capture Akira's lips in another heated kiss. Akira absolutely loved the kisses Zack and her shared, each one special. With Zack's permission given, Akira let her hands wander on his already bare torso. Not completely knowing what she was doing, she let Zack's own movements guide her. Zack couldn't help but chuckle. She was getting cuter every day. He tried as hard as he could to go slowly; giving Akira the time she needed to adjust. But soon enough he had her pants off, and was working on her bra. Akira's face was now fully flushed as Zack instantly began placing small butterfly kisses everywhere he could reach. He made his way up to her neck, biting down on the side, and almost breaking the skin. Akira's yelp quickly turned to a gasp when Zack began to glide his tongue over the reddening flesh. His breath making the spot all the more cold.

Akira tried to stay calm, but her breathing quickened just as fast as the thought had arrived. Zack had already made it down to her chest, taking an already hardened nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the spot. That alone, made Akira feel like she was going to explode. She closed her eyes tightly to block out any noises she thought were going to leak out and fisted her hands in Zack's hair. Zack grinned at Akira's reactions that were already proving to be entertaining. He moved to the other side and used his free hand to work at removing the last layer of thin clothing on the other. Akira quickly put her hand down to stop him. Zack retreated immediately, thinking he was moving too fast.

"That's not fair you know?" she mumbled.

"What's not fair?" he questioned.

Akira grinned and tugged at Zack's pants.

"You have to go first," she said with a playful scowl.

Zack smiled sweetly and did as he was told. Akira tried not to stare as he worked

off Akira's underpants. Zack went up for yet another kiss, as if to make sure it was okay to continue. A shiver went through Akira's body when she felt Zack's body bare and against her skin. As soon as the kiss ended, Zack started to head down between her legs. Akira's head shot forward.

"W—what are you doing?" Akira asked nervously.

Zack frowned at her worried look but quickly covered it was another smile.

"You'll like it. I promise," he said with a devilish smirk.

Akira slowly lied her head back down, but kept a watchful eye on Zack. Soon enough, Akira could feel something warm and wet, sitting right at her entrance. She inhaled sharply as Zack let his tongue flick in and out. The breath she was holding came out as a loud, unexpected moan. She closed her eyes again, seeing Zack at work was almost enough to push Akira over the edge. Instinct took over and her hips began to unwillingly jerk upwards, making Zack hold her down by force.

"Zack…" Akira whined.

Zack chuckled again and moved back up and kissed Akira passionately. He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her bright blue-green eyes with a sincere face. Then he muttered the classic line that Akira wasn't looking forward to answering, "Do you trust me?"

Akira's eyes darted about, very unsure about her answer. She stopped, looking into his glowing eyes, not seeing any sign of dishonesty. She nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah…" she muttered back.

Zack smiled just as sincerely and slowly got up off the bed. Akira shivered in the now cold air as Zack made his way to the door. He shut and locked it, just in case someone like Sephiroth barged in, and turned out the light. Akira's nervous eyes watched as Zack made his way back, holding a small tube. He squeezed clear gel onto his fingers and tossed the tube on the floor that was already pretty messy.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Zack asked again, smearing the gel on his fingers.

"Yeah…I want to," she said as confidently as she could.

Zack nodded and settled back down on the bed. He gave Akira a small, sweet kiss before inserting one finger, which wasn't all that bad. Akira wiggled uncomfortably, having trouble getting used to the feeling. Finger two wasn't a big deal either. It was when Zack had three fingers moving around inside her that was bothersome. Akira winced a little, yelping when Zack spread his fingers even further.

"Sorry babe, but this'll make things a whole lot easier. I promise," Zack said softly, nuzzling his nose against hers.

Akira groaned in agony but trusted Zack's words and didn't protest. Just as soon as it seemed she was getting used to the feeling, Zack's fingers retreated. He looked at Akira and smiled, pushing some of her already damp bangs out of her face.

"See, that wasn't too bad was it?" he questioned.

Akira shook her head and tried to smile back.

All was quiet, except for Akira's heavy breathing, as Zack settled himself between her wide-spread legs. Akira gasped again when she felt Zack's hardened member at her entrance. Zack kissed Akira gently on her bruised lips as she held on to the other tightly, bracing herself for whatever was coming next. He went slowly but that didn't seem to help Akira what-so-ever.

"Ngh! Zack! Stop, it hurts!" she cried, eyes shut tight and fist clenched until her knuckles turned white.

"I know babe. I'm almost there," Zack reassured her. He frowned a little, pretty angry at himself for hurting the person he cared about more than anything.

Akira nodded shakily and just held on to Zack tighter. It wasn't that much longer before Zack was all the way inside and let out an unearthly growl that made Akira shudder. Zack wiped away her few tears and instantly began littering kisses all over her face and neck. Akira had to admit it made her feel safer, but she was still severely uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Zack asked, looking worriedly into Akira's fearful eyes.

Akira grinned weakly, out of breath, "Yeah, it just feels a little… weird."

After a few quiet moments, Akira rocked up carefully, causing Zack to moan. Zack began to slowly pull out in push back in, making it Akira's turn to moan. They quickly fell into the perfect rhythm. Their pace quickened and the quiet room was filled with heavy breathing and moans growing ever so louder, and sweat causing Akira to slip away from her lover. Their pace grew faster and faster until Akira couldn't take it. Her head slammed back into the pillow as she cried out Zack's name, before going limp. Zack continued pounding into her until he to collapsed, spilling himself deep inside Akira. She rolled over, pulling himself out of Akira and wrapped his arms around her small sweaty body.

"Pain gone?" he asked sleepily.

Akira nodded one last time as she rested her head on Zack's heaving chest. "That was totally worth it," Akira managed to choke out.

"I love you so much," Zack said quietly, kissing the top of Akira's head.

"Not as much as I love you," she shot back just as sleepily.

Zack smiled and watched Akira fall asleep before falling asleep himself.

**xxx**

A loud knock on the front door rattled Akira from her sleep. She decided to ignore it until it just became louder.

"Zack, door," Akira groaned.

"But it's Sunday," Zack complained, rolling over.

Akira groaned out loud and got out of the bed.

"Zack, clothes…"

"Just grab some of mine babe. Top drawer on the left," Zack mumbled lazily.

Akira opened the drawer and pulled out one of Zack's over-sized sweatshirts that nearly went to her knees. She yawned loudly and headed to the door. Upon opening it, she saw Cloud, fully-dressed and alert as if he'd been awake since the break of dawn.

"Uhh, hey…Cloud. Feeling better already?" Akira said somewhat surprised.

She peered, behind Cloud to see Kisuke smiling and waving from a few yards away.

"Kisuke dragged me out here to apologize," Cloud began. He bowed down quickly and sincerely. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you."

Akira smiled and put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. He jumped and looked up at her.

"Don't apologize. I should've told you sooner," Akira replied. She pulled Cloud into a tight hug. His eyes widened as she pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, dad?" Akira giggled.

Cloud couldn't help but smile back. He bowed again slightly. "Thanks."

"Hey Spike! You're looking better!" Zack exclaimed, walking down the hall.

"Hey Zack," Cloud replied.

"You ready to go?" Zack asked, buckling the last belt around his waist.

"What happened to 'it's Sunday?'" Akira shot back.

"Come on. No time to waste," Zack continued, no pulling on his boots.

Akira rolled her eyes, sighed, and headed back to Zack's room to put on her uniform.

**xxx**

"Cloud, left!" Zack shouted to Cloud as he fought off a SODIER data program.

While Akira sat down studying next to Zack, Cloud continued training.

"You should get up and join him," Zack said suddenly.

"I need to study," was Akira's sharp reply.

"No, you need to loosen up." Zack stood up and pulled Akira to her feet, making her drop her book.

"Zack," Akira groaned.

Zack pulled out his cell phone and chose some different data from the menu. He pulled out his sword and stood ready.

"Let's go," Zack began.

"Two against one?" Cloud said with a chuckle.

"Okay, I'm not that stupid," Zack closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

A large number of projections showed up around Zack, ready to fight. Akira and Cloud gleefully pulled out their swords. (Gleefully may sound odd to you anti-war peeps, but I remind you that SOLDIER were raised to fight and know close to nothing else. )

"Bring it on!" Akira exclaimed.

Cloud and Akira made their way through the group of SOLDIER to get to Zack. Sad to say, the two had no chance of beating him. But they did land a few hits. Zack ended up tripping Cloud and pinning Akira to the ground.

"I win," Zack said with a beaming smile, but sporting a split lip.

Cloud and Akira, both out of breath, were pulled to their feet by Zack.

"You guys look like you're about to quit already."

Akira and Cloud nodded tiredly. Zack quickly set up a new batch of SOLDIER.

"Up on your feet you two. I'm not gonna go as easy on you as Seph did."

Akira and Cloud groaned and weakly lifted their swords back up to prepare for round two.

**xxx**

The days continued on and on close to the same. Cloud and Akira would get up bright and early to train and then go to Zack's for some R&R and studying. Cloud would leave while Akira stayed until late night. Before they knew it, the examinations were up.

(Time jump. Sorry, I can't write week long training sessions without boring the crap out of y'all. Plus, I'm really itching to get to these SOLDIER exams!)

"I wonder who the proctor's gonna be?" Akira said casually striding down the hall with Cloud and Kisuke.

"Hopefully not Zack, or you'll fail for sure," Kisuke said with a chuckle.

Akira laughed along and Cloud just smiled. Walking into the testing room, all smiles were gone.

"General Sephiroth **and** President Shinra?!" Cloud gasped.

"Tough luck," Kisuke said quietly.

Sephiroth glared from the already full room to the three at the door.

"Recruit Utaka. Shouldn't you be in class?" Sephiroth questioned coldly.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir," Kisuke spat out as he bowed and left.

"Alright, let's not waste any time. 16 and older stay here. Everyone else follow me,"

Sephiroth ordered.

Half of the class, including Cloud, left for another room while Akira and the others filled the seats in the room where they began. A normal level sergeant stepped forward and started to pass out the exams. He made his way back to the front and looked at his watch.

"Begin!" he hollered, sitting down in the front.

"Shit," Akira mumbled to herself.

Akira glanced at the first question, instantly losing her confidence. More than half of the test was on statistics and medical procedures. Akira spent the next few hours on the written exam. She was one of the last to finish and head off to the physical half. She began to stretch as a second-class SOLDIER come into the gym.

Akira spun around the gym gracefully. Sweat flying off her body like little raindrops, each producing their own rainbow. The physical part was a make it or break it test. If you passed, you **might** become a SOLDIER, that is if you passed the written part. But the catch was, if you failed the physical half, you failed the whole thing. So Akira was especially careful.

At the end the SOLDIER smiled, breathing more heavily than he thought he should be, and held out his hand.

"Congratulations, I'm passing you," he said kindly.

Akira shook his hand happily. "Thank-you sir."

He walked off, grabbing a towel and waved a little. "Results will be posted by tomorrow. Good luck."

Akira nodded and left the gym.

"Phew," she groaned, making her way down the hall.

Just as she seemed to begin to cool down, she saw Zack holding Sephiroth up to the wall in a death grip.

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

**A/N: Ending is ****still**** tied! I ****need**** opinions! If I don't get a solid answer, I'll play favorites, MWAHAHAHAHA! No, just kidding. But seriously, giving opinions would help! ******** I'm getting close to where I'd like to insert the Nibelheim incident and I'm still stuck on whether I should stop or not. Anywho, I hope to update soon, tah-tah!**


	15. Chapter 15: Nibelheim

**A/N: …Actually, I don't have a note this time…Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen: Nibelheim

"Zack!" Akira cried, running his way. She was tempted to break them up, but was too afraid of getting pummeled in the process.

"Zack, stop! Let him go!" Akira cried again, grabbing his arm.

"Not until he tells me why he failed Cloud!" Zack hollered, only tightening his hold.

"Failed?" Only then did Akira notice Cloud in the hallway with Kisuke. His face was streaked red and he was staring into space. Akira ran over to him and instantly put her arms around him.

"You know as well as I do that Cloud aced **everything**! He was pretty much guaranteed a spot in SOLDIER!" Zack shouted angrily.

"It's more complicated than that," Sephiroth choked out.

"Then why!"

When Zack tightened his grip even further, Kisuke left Cloud and Akira to pull Zack away.

"Sir, calm down," Kisuke said, trying to get Zack off of Sephiroth's throat.

Zack huffed a few large breaths and eventually let Sephiroth go, still breathing heavily.

"It's not my problem Zack. If you want to know about it, I suggest you talk to Hojo," Sephiroth growled before leaving casually as if nothing had happened.

"Since when does the general call you Zack?" Kisuke wondered out loud.

Zack didn't answer but just watched Sephiroth disappear down the hall.

He shook his arm out of Kisuke's grip and began to leave. "I'm gonna go talk to Shinra," he began.

"Zack wait!" Cloud hollered.

Zack turned around, his face still teaming with fury.

"I don't want you getting in trouble over me," he finished, looking down quickly.

Zack was about to answer when he saw Hojo coming their way.

"Akira, I want you and Cloud to go to my house," Zack ordered, tossing Akira his keys. "Lock the door and don't let anyone in."

"But Zack," Akira started.

"Now!" Zack ordered even louder.

Akira nodded and took off with Kisuke and Cloud.

"Kisuke, you should head back to the room. I don't know what's going on, but I don't think you want to get involved," Akira said in a friendly tone.

"Of course. See you later," Kisuke replied, giving Akira a hug.

After Kisuke was out of sight, Cloud and Akira high-tailed it to Zack's house.

**xxx**

"I knew we couldn't trust Hojo!" Akira cried, pacing across the room.

Cloud watched silently from one of couches, his legs crossed Indian-style (Sorry for the lack of a better word ). Akira kept pacing frantically, talking to no one in particular.

"Did you see the way Zack glared at him?"

"What do you think he wants?" Cloud interrupted.

"Don't know. Creepy huh?" Akira answered, beginning to stop pacing.

A knock rapped at the door and Akira opened it to allow Zack to burst in. He instantly went to the front closet and took out a jacket, throwing it at Akira. She caught it clumsily, staring at Zack in worry.

"You and Cloud head to HQ, now. I'll catch up," he began, searching for something in the closet.

"Zack, what's going on? You're scaring me," Akira asked in panic.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing koi. Now get moving."

Akira and Cloud turned for the door, only to be stopped by Zack again. He went straight to Akira and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Take the back way, alright?" Zack said. After she nodded, he kissed her quickly on the lips and let her go. "I love you very much. You got that?" He kissed her again and went back to business.

Once outside, Cloud stopped Akira briefly.

"Did Zack just call you koi?" he asked ('koi' means 'love' just to let you know).

Akira nodded, her eyes still wide. "He's never called me that before…"

"Something's wrong. We'd better hurry."

Cloud and Akira sprinted as stealthily as they could to HQ, where Sephiroth met them at the door. He hurried them inside, taking Akira with him and telling Cloud to wait for Zack. Cloud ran outside the instant he saw Zack through the glass.

"Cloud! Get inside," Zack ordered.

"No one else is here yet. I'm a little worried," Cloud began.

"That's fine. Where's Sephiroth?" Zack asked quickly.

Cloud pointed down the hall. "He went that way."

"Thanks," Zack said, patting Cloud's shoulder. "Go stay with Akira for me will ya'?"

"Yes sir," Cloud replied, watching Zack run down the hall.

**xxx**

"You got the mission?" Zack asked, following Sephiroth back down the hall.

"Yes. It's a reactor check, up in the mountains," Sephiroth answered.

"No one knows about it?"

"Only Tseng."

"Good. That should keep us away from this place for a while…At least until Hojo back's off."

Sephiroth nodded. Zack quietly looked down to the ground and back up. Really out of character.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Seph…" Zack apologized.

Sephiroth looked to the ceiling and said, "You haven't called me Seph in a while…"

Zack smiled and held out his fist.

"So…we're cool?" he asked.

Sephiroth acknowledged the fist slightly but did nothing.

"Of course Zackary," he replied, continuing down the hall without another word.

Zack put his arm down and smiled even brighter.

"_I guess he hasn't changed…"_ he thought to himself.

Zack and Sephiroth walked into a room with 3 recruits waiting next to one…"Second class!?" Zack hollered in surprise.

"Yup," Akira answered sheepishly.

"How'd you manage to do that?"

"I got promoted after the exams…"

"You passed!?"

Akira nodded. Zack laughed joyfully and swung her around in his arms.

"I told you, you could do it!" he said happily.

Akira smiled as Zack chuckled. He tugged lightly on her shirt.

"I have to say you look good in purple," he added.

"Thanks, but…" Akira began, looking over to the others.

"Oh right! The mission!" Zack exclaimed. "So Seph, where exactly are we going?"

"Nibelheim," Sephiroth answered, walking off ready to begin the mission.

Even though his face was stern and straight, Akira knew Cloud was upset. As everyone else dispersed to get ready, she pulled Cloud over to talk.

"You okay? Aren't you excited to go home for a while?"

"How can I be? Tifa'll be there staring me down the whole time!" Cloud complained.

"That's bad? Isn't she your friend?"

Cloud turned down the hall to the other two recruits. One took off their helmet, revealing long, vibrant, red hair.

"Kia's on the mission?!" Akira questioned in surprise.

Cloud nodded.

"Well, you've got a helmet. At least you'll be disguised…" Akira said, trying to lighten his load.

"I guess…" he mumbled.

Before the conversation could get any deeper, Zack ran up to the two.

"Hey, you guys wanna go out for a while? Until we have to leave that is," he said with a broad grin.

"Sure," Akira replied.

She tugged on Cloud's arm and dragged him along.

"Come one Cloud. It'll be fun," she said gleefully.

Cloud gave in and smiled.

**xxx**

The three ended up at the same bar Zack took Akira to on their first date. Once again, that **same** girl from before greeted them at the door.

"Hey guys! See you got a new one in tow," she said in her normal cheery tone.

"Yeah, this is Cloud. He was in the same class as me when I first got here," Akira answered.

"Oh, you're much more confident than last time. And second class? Nice."

"For sure," Akira exclaimed with a grin.

The girl looked to Zack with a little wink.

"She still yours?" she asked playfully.

Zack wrapped his arm around Akira's waist.

"You know it!"

"The usual? And I assume some soda for the new guy," she asked, getting into work mode.

"Actually, I'd like to try the SOLDIER Shot again, if you don't mind…" Akira spoke up.

"You got it," she replied, leaving the three at the usual table.

"What's a SOLDIER Shot?" Cloud asked, once she was gone.

"You don't wanna know," Akira and Zack said at the same time.

Cloud watched them dumbfounded as they laughed at it. The girl was back in no time and set down the soda and two shot glasses instead of one they normally had.

"Leave the bottle?" she asked.

"Not this time," Zack answered.

"Mission?"

"Yeah, just relaxing a bit before we leave."

"Alright. I suppose we don't want you SOLDIER running around drunk on the job," she said with a chuckle before leaving.

Cloud casually sipped on his soda, watching to other two. Zack counted to three and both he and Akira downed their drinks. Akira took a few minutes to see if she'd start gagging. Soon enough, Akira spit off to the side, struggling not to throw it back up.

"Man! I was so close," she hollered angrily.

Cloud smiled as Akira and Zack broke their oath and ordered a couple more. After three tries, Akira thought the drink was staying down. And it was…

"Yes! I did it!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Welcome to SOLDIER," Zack said with a big smile.

After they were done with their little congrats, Cloud told them they'd better leave in a hurry if they wanted to make it on time.

**xxx**

Akira, Cloud, and Zack made it to the chopper landing just as everyone begin to pile in.

"Way to show up on time Spike!" Kia hollered from near the chopper door.

"I wonder where she learned that," Cloud growled.

Zack shrugged with a simple, "Sorry."

"I think it's cute," Kia said, nudging Cloud in the shoulder.

Cloud pushed her away and got into the chopper, followed by Zack. Akira stayed back.

"What is it?" Zack asked in concern.

"…I—I'm afraid of heights…" Akira stuttered.

"Zack!" Sephiroth hollered.

"Hold on! I'll be there in a minute!" he hollered back. He turned back to Akira and held her hands. "Everything'll be fine, okay. You're completely safe."

Akira shook her head, not so sure.

"Come on," he said, tugging on her arm. "You've got me there to protect you remember?"

Akira smiled softly and followed Zack inside. Cloud sat by Kia and the other recruit while Zack and Akira sat opposite of them, near Sephiroth who was in the front with the pilot.

"Glad you got us a chopper this time!" Zack hollered to Sephiroth over the engine.

Sephiroth gave him a small smirk, but nothing more.

"We should be there in about two hours," Kia explained.

"Great, two hours of boredom," Akira groaned, still shaking in fear.

Kia smiled, which caught Akira's eye quickly. It made her notice everything else about her. She could now see why Cloud liked her so much. Sure she might have been labeled as crazy, but she was beautiful, smart, and looked very caring. As Akira noticed all this, Kia put an arm around Cloud's shoulder and began to lightly stroke his hair. Cloud sleepily said nothing. Akira smiled even more at the sight. She watched the two as they rested and began to feel sleepy herself. She leaned in against Zack whose arm was already around her, and tried to relax for the next two hours.

**xxx**

"Get up!" hollered a strong female voice.

Not too long from hearing that, Akira felt a fist hit her upside the head. She jumped out of sleep, still against Zack who was just waking up himself.

"What was that for Kia?" Zack growled.

"Man, you two sleep like rocks," she exclaimed.

"So we've heard," Zack groaned.

Akira and Zack lazily got up and out of the chopper. They were instantly greeted by a girl with long brown hair. Her face mostly hidden by a rustic cowboy hat. All the others were near her, going over the plans.

"The name's Tifa Lockhart. I'll be your guide up the mountains," she said with a smile.

Akira struggled not to chuckle. She looked so different it was crazy. She looked so little. Not to mention she looked like a cowgirl trying to make it as a stripper. Akira managed to just let it out as a friendly smile. Sephiroth stepped forward impatiently.

"Well let's go then," he said.

"Now?" Zack asked, still sleepy.

"Just the SOIDER. All the recruits stay here," Sephiroth finished.

The three recruits nodded and stood posted by the entrance to the town.

"Where are we going?" Akira asked as her and Zack followed Sephiroth and Tifa away from the town.

"To the mako reactor that was built here. We're just doing a little investigation, that's all," Zack explained.

"Right," Akira said quietly with a small nod.

The four walked for at least a mile or so until a giant reactor came into view. They casually walked inside as Tifa turned back around, her job finished. Akira looked around curiously, staying close behind Zack. Before they even made it to the actually 'reactor' part of the reactor, the three stumbled upon a library. Sephiroth became so entwined with all the research there that Zack and Akira left after a while, bored out of their minds. The inspection could wait.

Once outside, they saw Tifa kneeling near one of the recruits.

"What happened!?" Akira cried, running over with Zack.

"There was a monster and he just sort of, I dunno, but this guy saved me," Tifa muttered.

Akira tried with all her might not to scream or cry or run to the recruit's side to make sure it wasn't Cloud. She was sure he didn't want Tifa knowing he was here.

"Akira," Zack said sternly.

Akira nodded and ran over to the recruit. She picked him up and slung him over her shoulder.

"Let's get back," Zack ordered.

The three ran as fast as they could back to the town. Tifa said she was going home and to tell her if the recruit made it out okay. Zack agreed and rushed Akira and the recruit inside a nearby inn. They instantly set him down on the ground and pulled off the helmet.

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

**A/N: The ending is almost here! Or is it? Well, we'll have to see! Update will be here soon!**


	16. Chapter 16: Broken Trust

**A/N: Okay! Time for some more lemons! And this time I think I'll give Akira the chance to take the lead! Mwuahahahahaha! Have fun! No flames please…Oh, and a bit of blood in this chapter too. I felt like being violently descriptive at the end. :)**

Chapter Sixteen: Broken Trust

"Damnit! It's Cloud!" Akira cried.

"Come on Spike. Wake up," Zack said, shaking Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud let out a low groan, letting them know he was okay.

"Let's get him in a room," Zack said, slinging one of Cloud's arms around his shoulder.

Akira nodded and took Cloud's other arm.

"Cloud, you scared the shit out of us!" Akira cried, helping Cloud take off some of the heavier armor.

"Sorry…" he mumbled quietly

"That doesn't matter," Zack scolded. "Are you alright?"

Cloud nodded, eyes still downcast. Akira looked down from his gaze and set down his stuff on a table nearby.

"Look, I'm not mad at you. You just could've been a little more careful," Akira said. "You should've stayed back here like Sephiroth told you to.

"I know. It's just…I saw a group of monsters heading for the reactor. I wanted to make sure you guys were okay…" Cloud replied.

Zack finally spoke up again from his position against the wall near the door.

"We should get some sleep. If Seph's not back by morning, we'll go check up on him."

"Sounds good to me," Akira said, turning away from Cloud.

Cloud just nodded as his reply.

"We'll be next door if you need us Cloud," Akira explained.

Cloud nodded again and watched Zack and Akira leave. The two headed to the next room over. Akira went in first and headed straight for the bed. She sat down on the end, rubbing her temples, trying to get rid of the upcoming headache. Zack closed the door behind him and casually stripped out of his shirt, ready to sleep. He was about to head into the bathroom, but Akira's frustrated demeanor was too much for him to ignore. He sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around here. She didn't move at all, or even acknowledge that he was there for that matter.

"You okay?" he asked, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Something's definitely wrong," Akira muttered.

"I've been thinking the same thing…" Zack smiled, lightening the mood. "Seph hasn't been himself lately."

Akira looked up at Zack, worry was clearly seen in his bright blue eyes. Seeing that only made Akira worry even more. Zack stood up and was heading over to where he dropped his shirt.

"I think I'm going to go see if he's alright real quick. I'll be back in…" Zack started, beginning to pick up the shirt.

Before he could finish, Akira grabbed his arm in her strong grip. Zack dropped his shirt and turned around. His favorite set of glistening cerulean eyes were brimmed with tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked with even more concern then before.

"Please don't leave," she cried.

"Why? I can take care of myself. I'll be back soon."

Akira only tightened her hold on Zack's arm. She shook her head, tears beginning to fall down her pale face.

"What if something **is** wrong with the general?"

"Akira…" Zack started again.

"Zack please don't go!" she cried louder.

Zack sighed and sat back down on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lightly kissed the side of her face.

"Whatever you want koi," Zack answered before kissing her again. "I'll stay here, if it makes you feel better."

Akira let go of Zack's arm and leaned into his warm embrace. She leaned into to share another one of those stomach flipping kisses with Zack almost pleadingly. Once their lips touched, the same pattern they had soon memorized played out. In just a few moments, both of them were stripped of their clothes. Zack began like he always did, kissing her everywhere he could reach. But as soon as he began, Akira stopped him with a small smile.

"What is it this time?" he asked.

"I think we should have little contest, for fun," she said, shaking her voice of all innocence. "First one to break loses."

"What's the catch?" Zack asked.

"Loser has to…treat the winner to lunch when we get back to Midgar."

Zack grinned and put on a competitive face.

"You're on," he agreed, leaning down for some more kisses.

Akira somehow managed to get on top while Zack was kissing her, making Zack stop again.

"Don't you think we should make this a little more fair?" she questioned.

"Fair? What do you mean by—Agh!" Zack cried out before he could finish.

Akira had taken Zack's abused member into her hand, smirking at his reaction. She began pumping at a steady rhythm having fun watching Zack squirming instead of her.

"Looks like I'm gonna win," she finished, smiling brighter.

"H-hey…that's cheating…" Zack stuttered, trying to stop his body from shivering.

He watched as Akira ignored him and made her way down to where her hand was still at work.

She ran her lips down his length, kissing the tip ever so lightly. Zack moaned, quietly at first but growing louder as Akira took him into her mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep some amount of composure. He wasn't going to lose to his younger counterpart, he'd make sure of that. Akira started to suck harder, letting her teeth slightly make contact with the skin. Zack cried out in pleasure and clutched the sheet beneath them in his hands. He knew he wouldn't last much longer at this rate. He just had to hope that she would stop before that. Lucky for Akira, she could tell and continued with the task at hand. Zack couldn't take it any longer and came inside Akira's mouth. Akira spit some of it out toward the side of the bed and swallowed the rest. Zack kept his eyes closed, but not shut as tight as they were. Only until he felt Akira's soft lips against his did he open them. Akira broke the kiss quickly and stared Zack proudly in the face.

"I win," she said happily. "Looks like I'm getting a free lunch."

"Cheater…" Zack grumbled, shifting to get on top again. "But now it's my turn." Zack kissed her passionately, distracting her so as he could slide himself inside her without any help.

Akira squirmed a little, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the first time. She wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and kissed him back just as passionately. Her hips jerked upward, urging Zack to continue. Zack pulled out and pushed all the way back in not as slow or gentle as the first time. They fell back into the same age-old rhythm until Akira started to slow down. Her movements became more ragged and her breathing heavier. She was finished long before Zack. Every thrust after that was clearly felt as Akira waited for Zack to finish. After a few more hard thrusts, Zack was spent. Akira moaned as Zack worked his way out of her and lied down beside her on the bed. She moved closer to the other and rested her head on his chest. Zack was breathing heavily, but that didn't make it any less comforting. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, her hair damp with sweat.

"I'm glad I didn't leave," Zack said in his usual joking tone.

"You still owe me lunch…" Akira added on the verge of sleep.

"You got it." Zack held her tight until she fell asleep. Zack on the other hand took quite a bit longer to calm down and get some sleep. He couldn't get the general's bizarre behavior out of his mind.

**xxx**

Before the sun barely began to rise over the horizon, everyone was awake and alert in the little town of Nibelheim. Akira and Zack had gotten up early to go check on Cloud. He was now just barely waking up. Not after long, Zack was ready to leave.

"Head out? Now?" Akira asked, re-bandaging some of the wounds on Cloud's arm.

"I want to make sure Seph got out…" he said, getting his sword positioned on his back. "You guys coming along?"

"I think I'll stay back. I don't want to get in the way," Cloud said, still not making eye contact with anyone. Instead, he just stared at Akira's hands as they wrapped the new bandage on his arm. "I'd like to go look around town while we're here, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Zack said, already heading out the door.

"I guess I'll stay with Cloud," Akira added.

Zack nodded and left. After a while, Akira helped Cloud out of the bed and the two headed out into town. Kia saw them on their way out and decided to follow.

Cloud's house was one of the smaller homes, but Akira supposed it was perfect, considering how small his family was. Inside, Akira expected it to be pretty empty, but an older lady was inside. She had the same blonde hair as Cloud, and the same crystal blue eyes.

"My grandma," Cloud said as a simple introduction.

As soon as the door closed, the woman jumped out of her seat and gave Cloud a hug.

"There's my little SOLDIER," she cooed.

"Not quite…" Cloud said, trying to sound cheery. "I'm just a recruit."

"Oh, you'll get there honey," she said in the normal, soothing, tone all grandparents use.

Cloud grinned, a little embarrassed at his grandmother's clingy-ness.

"Who are your friends?" she asked.

"I'm Akira," Akira said, stepping forward for a handshake.

Instead, Cloud grandmother pulled her into a hug. Akira jumped in surprise but hugged her back.

"I've heard so much about you in Cloud's letters," she began. "You look a lot alike you know…"

"I get that a lot," Akira mumbled shyly.

"And you," she said, walking towards Kia. "You must be Kia. You're a very beautiful young girl you know? From what I've heard, my grandson has quite the crush on you."

"Really?" Kia said in a sarcastic tone.

"Grandma," Cloud groaned.

"Oops, was I not supposed to say that?" she said with a giggle.

Akira smiled. She was a sweet lady. But pretty energetic compared to Cloud's quiet composure. She smiled even bigger and led the three to the kitchen.

"Come, come. I'll get you something to eat," she said sweetly.

"No thanks ma'am. We really should be heading back," Akira said politely.

"Oh pish-posh. Everyone has time to eat. Even you SOLDIER," she said, opening her fridge. "I always told Cloud he needed more meat on his bones. Looks like you do too."

"Really, I'm fine. I just have a small build. That's all."

"Don't even try that one. It's Cloud's favorite excuse," she continued, setting down some food and eyeing her suspiciously.

Akira gave up, she was just as stubborn as Zack. Both like a pack mule. The three sat down and began to eat while chatting amongst themselves. A loud crash stirred them all. Everyone ran to the window. All of them stared in awe. The town was in flames, and it was heading their way.

"Zack!" Akira cried, running out the door.

"Akira wait!" Cloud hollered after her.

Kia took hold of Cloud's grandmother's hand and told him to go on.

"I'll take her to safety. You should follow her."

Cloud nodded and took off. His arm was constantly covering his face from the heat and smoke. Akira was already long gone, probably to the reactor.

**xxx**

Zack hadn't quite made it back to town when he noticed the town in flames. Sephiroth wasn't at the reactor and Zack had apparently just found out where he went.

"Damnit! Sephiroth, what happened to you," he shouted to what seemed like no one.

Zack spun back on his heels and ran as fast as he could down the only trail to the reactor.

"How did he get by me?" Zack asked himself.

Upon running inside the entrance to the reactor, he saw Tifa on the ground, curled up in a small ball. He ran to her side, but as soon as he reached out his hand to help, she turned away.

"Tifa?" he questioned in concern.

"I hate you. Shinra, SOLDIER…I hate all of you!" she cried in anger.

Zack sighed, got up, and said no more. He began the steep climb up the reactor, reaching his hand back for his sword.

"I won't ask you to forgive me…" he began. "Just, let me prove that I'm different."

Tifa watched quietly, with a look of anger still plastered on her face, as Zack swung his sword. With one powerful blow, the wall crumbled before him and he stepped inside. As if he hadn't even noticed Zack's entrance, Sephiroth continued babbling. Upon a closer look, Zack could see who Sephiroth was talking to. It looked like it was just a metal person. It never even said anything in response to Sephiroth's rambling.

"Mother, let's take back the planet together. I…had an epiphany," Sephiroth began.

Zack looked up at him, glaring angrily.

"Let's go to the promise land, Mother," Sephiroth continued.

"Sephiroth!" Zack interrupted.

Sephiroth didn't turn around, but it seemed like he was listening.

"Why did you kill the townspeople!? Why did you hurt Tifa!? Answer me, Sephiroth!" Zack shouted in fury.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Mother, they're here again. You should've ruled this planet. You were stronger, smarter. But then they came." Sephiroth glanced at Zack in annoyance. "Those inferior dullards…They came and took this planet away from you. But don't be sad Mother. I am with you now." Sephiroth reached out to the metal figure and ripped it off of the wall. Behind it was a glass tube. Within it, what looked like a mutated woman. The new Jenova was inscribed in the metal on its forehead. "We meet at last Mother…"

As Sephiroth stared into its glowing, crimson eyes, Zack stepped forward and placed his sword at Sephiroth's throat.

"Sephiroth! Have you completely lost your mind!?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth grinned and turned around in a flash. "Traitor!" he shouted before making the first strike.

Zack slid backwards, blocking the blow with his own sword.

"Sephiroth! I trusted you!" Zack cried, his arm already beginning to sting.

Sephiroth threw the comment aside and struck again. Zack flew backwards but struck back in a hurry. The two had their swords locked, neither own budging.

"No, you're not the Sephiroth I remember!" Zack cried again.

Sephiroth's grin just grew. "Trusting me? What a foolish mistake." Sephiroth let his sword fall and put his hand around Zack's throat, hoisting him in the air. Zack struggled for air, thrashing about. "How does it feel being on the other end?" Sephiroth growled, referring to when he failed Cloud just yesterday. Sephiroth threw Zack off the edge and picked his sword back up.

Zack stood back up as quickly as he could, his right arm bleeding and obviously broken. Before he knew it, Sephiroth was following him and attacked yet again, this one with more force behind it. Zack flew back, hit a wall, and fell to the floor. He dizzily got up, holding his head in pain, blood now running down his face as well. His head spinning, Zack could barely see Sephiroth approaching or hear him speaking.

"I, was born to rule this planet. In the name of my Mother," Sephiroth ranted, still coming closer.

All Zack could do was stumble backwards with his sword crossed in front of him. Sephiroth closed the distance between them and made one last strike. Zack tried to roll out of the way, but found he didn't have the strength. Sephiroth made a direct hit, sending Zack across the room, down the stairs, and into a piece of machinery. The taste of copper filled Zack's senses. He could feel the blood dripping down from the corners of his mouth, making him gag. His already blurry vision was even further impaired by more of the crimson liquid streaming down his face. He didn't even know if he could stay awake long enough to get help.

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

**A/N: Now that that's over and done with, I'd like to thank my friend for helping with the lemons...again. And thanks to all of my trusty readers and reviewers! Keep on reading! Chapter seventeen shouldn't take as long as this one did to update.**


	17. Chapter 17: Torture

**A/N: Alright, alright. I know I said this one would be out sooner, but I got a random streak of laziness. Plus, I was trying to squeeze a plot twist in here that took me forever to perfect, even though half of it's not even explained in this chapter. So, my apologies. Without further ado, Chapter 17!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Torture**

Sephiroth smirked and turned back to where he began. As Zack slowly fell in and out of consciousness, he could've sworn he heard two extra sets of boots trudging into the reactor.

**xxx**

"Tifa!" Cloud cried, running to his fallen friend.

"Quiet Spike! You wanna get caught!?" Kia whispered angrily.

Kia and Akira followed Cloud to the unconscious girl on the floor, Kia's eyes obviously dripping with venomous jealousy. As Cloud stayed near Tifa, Akira and Kia began to inspect the rest of the reactor. Tifa never woke up, but she smiled as Cloud picked her up and carried her out of harm's way. Cloud placed a comforting hand on the side of her face and pushed some hair out of the way.

"Cloud!" Kia hollered.

Cloud turned around just in time to see Kia thrown aside, Akira trembling at the bottom of the stairs.

"Akira, what happened?" Cloud asked.

Akira shook her head, backing away from the staircase, almost tripping over her own feet. Cloud walked over, curious as to what she was so afraid of. By the time he got there, he saw Sephiroth returning to the back of the reactor. Cloud turned back to Kia, hearing her struggle to stand. He ran over to help her in an instant.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine…" Kia replied, leaning heavily on Cloud for support.

"What the hell is wrong with the general?" Akira asked.

"I don't know…"

"Akira…" called out a raspy voice.

All ready on edge, Akira spun around quickly, the sight almost bringing tears to her eyes instantly.

"Zack!" she cried, running to the other. "Oh my God! Are you okay!?"

"Sephiroth….you have to…finish him off…" he gasped.

"Me? But… I can't…"

Akira took a few steps back, almost running into Cloud. He had a look of pure hatred on his face, brows furrowed into and angry 'v'.

"Fine…I'll do it…" Cloud growled.

Akira glanced over to Kia who had fallen unconscious. Cloud had walked up behind her, with a tight grip on the hilt of Zack's sword.

"Cloud…" Akira muttered.

Cloud quietly made his way up toward the general. Akira's mind screamed for her to go after him, but her feet felt as heavy as lead. Just as Sephiroth was about to reach out to the glass, Cloud had gotten to the top and plunged Zack's sword into his back. The sword went all the way through and pierced the glass.

"Who…?" Sephiroth started, barely able to speak.

"I looked up to you. I wanted to be you!" Cloud said with a pure look of hatred in his eyes.

Sephiroth angrily watched his own blood drip off the end of the sword.

"You…" Sephiroth growled in response.

Cloud twisted the sword before pulling it out, muscle and skin tearing at the action. Sephiroth fell to the floor, clutching his side as Cloud ran back to the others, hoping they were all still alright. Kia and Tifa were still unconscious, much to his dismay. Akira was kneeling by Zack, trying to comfort him by rubbing his back as a mother would to a sick child. Upon hearing boots on the grated stairway, Cloud and Akira glared up at Sephiroth. He had one arm on the wound in his side and the other holding onto the head of the woman that was in the glass tube.

"How could a pathetic…worm like you…" Sephiroth spat out.

"He's not dead yet?" Akira questioned, casting a fearful glance t Cloud.

"H-he was on the floor when I left," Cloud answered.

Sephiroth grinned evilly through the pain when he saw Zack, still alive.

"Would you look at that? The little 'puppy' is still breathing?" Sephiroth said mockingly. "I guess I should fix that."

"Stay back!" Akira ordered, as Sephiroth staggered closer.

"Or what? You don't even have a weapon."

Akira stood firmly in front of Zack, trying to hide her trembling. In truth, nothing in the world frightened her more than the general, but she wasn't going to give him the joy of seeing it. Sephiroth continued down the stairs until he was face to face with Akira. Cloud took the chance and ran up the stairs to where he left Zack's sword. Akira watched him go with a 'what the heck are you doing?' look on her face.

"Step aside," Sephiroth growled, slightly raising his sword.

Akira shook her head, wondering what was taking Cloud so long. Or what he was

doing for that matter.

"I said, move," Sephiroth repeated.

"You'll have to go through me," Akira answered, still glancing at the top of the

stairs. "Or do you not have the guts? You still can't bear breaking your dying friends promise?"

Sephiroth's sad face turned to an angry scowl as he plunged his sword forward. Cloud had just barely made it down the stairs when he heard Akira scream.

Sephiroth's sword had pierced Akira in the arm. Luckily, Sephiroth faltered at the last minute and missed his target. Sephiroth threw Akira aside, but he was far from finished. Cloud made his way toward them only to be cast aside. Sephiroth kicked Akira over to her back. Akira smirked and tripped him along the way. Sephiroth growled and got up as quickly as he had fallen. He angrily plunged his sword again, this time hitting Akira in her collarbone, just barely missing her heart. Akira tried to stay strong and spit some of her blood at Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth was about to finish her off when he heard Cloud move. He stopped suddenly and turned back to the top of the stairs.

"I almost forgot about you," Sephiroth spoke up.

He twisted his sword in Akira's wounded before pulling it out. Akira's head began to spin as she felt blood dripping of Sephiroth's sword and onto her face. Sephiroth staggered over Cloud's trembling body, his sword ready.

"Don't press your luck," he growled, thrusting forward, hitting Cloud square in the chest. He lifted the heavy body with his sword, wearing an even angrier scowl.

"Know your place."

Cloud wasn't going down without a fight. He took hold of Sephiroth's sword, not caring if his hands were split open.

"My home…My family, friends…How dare you take them from me!" Cloud said hatefully. "I swear I'll make you pay!"

Cloud stepped forward, further impaling himself with Sephiroth's massive sword, and lifted Sephiroth off the ground. (Small A/N: My question, in the game, why didn't Seph just let go of the sword? Just making a little point)

"No…Impossible!" Sephiroth exclaimed.

With one swift swing, Cloud sent Sephiroth and his 'Mother' down the bottomless pit in the reactor. Cloud stumbled a few feet to the stairs, watching Sephiroth fall. Cloud reached down to the sword and quickly pulled it out, tossing it to the ground. He barely made it to the stairs before dropping unconscious.

**xxx**

Zack was the first to wake up, although still tired and unable to move or speak. His blurry vision could barely make anything out. But he could tell he was lying on something and moving, most likely a stretcher. He could make out the blurry image of a Shinra employee in front of him.

"_Finally…"_ he groaned, beginning to relax.

Then, suddenly hearing Hojo's voice and seeing his sinister face looming over him, caused him to instantly tense back up. Hojo stood up straight and waved his hand away.

"Take this one to Shinra Manor," Hojo ordered.

The two men holding Zack nodded and moved out of Hojo's way.

"And the others?" another scientist questioned.

"I'll take the redhead, but send the other one home," Hojo said, pointing at Kia and Tifa. He casually strolled over to Akira and Cloud, Zack still listening.

"These are the ones?" Hojo began. "Interesting, very interesting…Bring them as well."

That was all Zack heard before passing out again, Hearing Angeal's comforting voice echo in his head.

**xxx**

By the time Akira woke up, she was out of the reactor. She tiredly looked around, the first thing catching her attention…She was chained to the wall and anything that could be used as a weapon was nowhere to be seen. The room was as white as the first snow. All she saw as furniture was a couple of beds, a sink and mirror, and a toilet.

"Man, what the hell is this?" Akira asked herself, tugging on the chains on her wrists.

Judging by the amount of skin the chains had dug their way through, Akira guessed she'd been there for weeks at least. The door began to open and the first thing on Akira's mind was play dead. She kept one eye slightly open, enough to see the shadows of the people. Two men entered, carrying someone else, and threw him to the floor as if they were a dying animal. Then, the men began to talk. One of them staring straight at her.

"Why do we keep that girl here? She hasn't done anything…" said the first.

"Hasn't done anything? Blondie over there knocked every scientist with her out cold," snickered the other.

"_That voice…"_ Akira thought to herself.

"See you later shorty. We should do this again. I sure had fun," the second man finished.

The door closed and it hit her as the two man laughed their way down the hall.

"_Sasuke!"_ Akira exclaimed to herself.

Akira's eyes shot open and she saw a small body curled into a ball on the floor. His clothes were torn and he had blonde hair that was pretty long. The boy rolled over, sprawling out on his back and breathing heavily as if he were trying to calm down. Akira gasped and tugged on the chains even harder.

"Cloud!" she cried out.

The boy lazily turned his head toward her and smiled.

"So, you finally woke up?" he said.

"What happened!?" Akira asked worriedly.

"You don't wanna know…" Cloud mumbled.

He slowly stood up, his legs trembling. He barely made it to one of the beds before dropping down on one. Akira sadly watched him try and get comfortable. Dark, crimson blood was bleeding through spots in his pants and he looked red, like he had been crying quite a lot. Akira slightly tugged on the chains before resulting to calling for Cloud.

"Hey Cloud? You think you can get me down from here?" Akira asked.

Cloud sat back up and nodded. "Sure." He got off the bed carefully and limped over to Akira. It took him a few minutes, but he eventually got the chains to drop. Akira struggled not to fall to the floor, her legs weak from not being used for so long. She slowly ripped the rusting chains off her wrists, wincing as it tore the skin. She dropped the chains, shaking off the pain. Cloud made his way back to the bed and lied back down. Akira was shocked that he could barely stand for more than a few

minutes before beginning to collapse.

"Next time Sasuke steps foot in here, I'm gonna pound the crap out of him," Akira growled quietly.

"You know last time didn't turn out that well…" Cloud muttered.

Akira huffed, thinking back to their first fight. And Sasuke kind of did beat the crap out of them. Akira found herself staring at the blood on Cloud's clothes the entire time. She looked down quickly, rubbing her wrists.

"Disgusting huh?" Cloud said just as quietly.

"Sorry," Akira replied, barely looking up.

"That's fine. It's not like I can do anything about it," Cloud said, trying to smile.

The room was silent for a long while, until Cloud decided to getup. Wherever he was going, Akira didn't know. Mainly because he didn't make it that far before falling. Akira ran over to help and for the first time since her mother died, she actually **saw** him crying. Cloud punched the cement-covered ground as hard as he could, cursing everything that had happened. Cloud stayed in that position for a while, his knuckles cracked and bleeding.

"Cloud…are you okay?" was all Akira could think to say, without making anything worse. She reached out to put a comforting hand on his shoulder when she figured he had already been touched enough today, and pulled it back.

Cloud stumbled to his feet and lied down on his bed. Akira quickly looked passed her fears of making anything worse, and lied down on the bed beside him. She wrapped her arms around his quivering, bloody form and stayed there until the heavy sobs had stopped, and he was asleep.

**xxx**

"I swear, if you don't step aside…I'll force my way through!" Zack growled angrily.

"Sorry Zack. We can't do that," one of the men on the other side of the door said.

"Since when did everyone start calling me that? I'm your commanding officer!"

"You've been removed from Shinra, Zack," the man said.

"What!? Why!?"

The man didn't answer and turned the other way. Zack groaned in frustration and paced around. He stormed back to the door.

"Just let me know if she's alright. Can you do that?" Zack asked.

The man smirked, "Your girl?" The two men looked at each other and laughed.

"Don't know…I heard they're both a 'special' case. They've been kept in solitary

confinement as far as I've heard."

"Is she alive?"

"Haven't heard otherwise," the man replied. "Why don't you get some sleep? You haven't in more than a week."

"How can I sleep!?" Zack shouted.

"Fine, wear yourself to death. It was just a suggestion."

The man turned his back to the door again, but this time he stayed that way. Zack growled angrily and sat down on the floor.

**xxx**

Cloud wearily opened his eyes, already stinging from the bright light. He looked to the side seeing that Akira was already awake. He tried to sit up but found that the pain in his legs was still too great. Akira looked as if she were in a trance sitting on the bed. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she was staring into space. Only the opening of the door broke the silence. Akira's head shot up and she grinned when she saw Sasuke enter. She got off the bed and rolled up her sleeves.

"I've been waiting for you," she growled.

"Waiting for…Wait, how'd you get down!?" Sasuke asked.

Akira glared at Sasuke, grinning evilly, and stepped closer to him. She got right in his face and cracked her knuckles.

"What are you looking at…" Sasuke started.

"What did you do to Cloud!?" Akira interrupted.

Sasuke glanced over to Cloud who was trying to stand up, but failing.

"Oh, that? We just had a little fun…" Sasuke replied.

"Fun!?" Akira shouted, grabbing Sasuke by his shirt. "He can't even walk!"

"What makes you so sure I did it?" Sasuke chuckled.

Akira pulled harder making Sasuke choke.

"Okay, okay. It was me!" Sasuke replied. "Just put me down!"

"How dare you!?" Akira scolded, her hands now at her sides. "I should knock you unconscious, take you to the middle of Midgar, and hang you by your dick for the entire world to see!"

"Ouch…Someone's angry."

"Angry!? Oh, I'm way past angry!"

Akira pulled back her fist, ready to knock the boy out as planned.

"Easy tiger," Sasuke said, pushing a little button on the belt going down his torso.

A shock went through Akira's body and she fell backwards.

"What the hell was that!?" Akira hollered.

"Please, you don't think we're that stupid do you?" Sasuke snickered. Sasuke

pointed at the button with a smile. "You step within a foot of us and we can send 300 volts into your body. Cool huh?"

Akira leapt off the floor and ran for Sasuke again. As Sasuke reached for the button again, Cloud got out of bed and used all his strength to pull Akira back.

"Knock it off Akira! You're just going get yourself killed!" Cloud shouted.

"Like I care! I'm gonna beat him senseless!" Akira retorted, trying to get out of Cloud's grip.

Another man suddenly entered, holding a little pink bundle. Everyone stopped

suddenly and stared at him. Sasuke turned around angrily.

"What is it?" Sasuke growled.

"My shift's over. You take it," the man replied.

"A baby?" Akira chuckled. Just the thought of Sasuke with a baby was downright hilarious.

"Not just **a** baby. Your baby," Sasuke replied, taking it from the other man with as much care as if it was his own.

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

**A/N: Ok, only about 4-5 more chapters I'm guessing…and a nice epilogue for sure. I've got the end all figured out, I just need to fill the rest in the middle. But no fear! I've been thinking about doing another…I'm thinking it'll be for Kingdom Hearts…maybe Death Note (I'm going to see the live-action movie in a few weeks and it spurred up a few ideas)…or I could do a sequel type thing to this one. We'll see. However, Chapter 18 will definitely be up sooner! Toodles!**


	18. Chapter 18: Seeing Ghosts

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter's a might bit short, but that means a few more chapters than planned. Good for you guys…right? Anywho, enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Seeing Ghosts**

"Ha! Funny, it's only been a few weeks. There's no way," Akira continued.

"A few weeks? You've been here for over a year blondie."

"A year!?" Akira gasped. She then grinned, crossing her arms. "You still can't prove it."

"Really? Take a look."

Akira looked at Cloud and shrugged. She stood up and walked over to Sasuke. When she got there, he pulled back the blanket for her to see. Akira stared in awe at eyes so blue, they reminded her of her own, and a little mop of raven hair was upon it's head.

"Zack...Where's Zack!?" Akira hollered, stepping away.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," Sasuke replied, turning to the door. "Alright, Cloud. Let's go."

Cloud stepped forward willingly, still staggering uncomfortably as he began to leave. Akira angrily grabbed Cloud's arm in her deadly grip and pulled him back.

"Cloud, what are you doing!? Are you actually going to listen to him!?" Akira shouted.

"Do I have a choice?" Cloud questioned.

Akira glanced over to Sasuke, his hand on the same little black button.

"But…I mean…Cloud…" Akira stuttered.

Cloud slipped out of Akira's grasp and smiled, "I'll be fine. Promise."

Akira just watched as Cloud left the room after Sasuke. She went back to her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, something she always did when she was worried or upset. Little did she know, it would pretty much be the last time she'd see him for 3 years. The last time she'd be able to talk to him, cry with him, or laugh with him.

An hour of two later, the man that was with Sasuke earlier came back. He harshly grabbed Akira's scarred wrists and too her down a long winding hallway. Once inside the room at the end of the hall, Akira wished she would've struggled more. She was in Hojo's lab. Glass tubes and machinery lined the walls. And inside one of the tubes, was Cloud. A green liquid filled it to the top.

"Holy shit," Akira muttered to herself.

The man holding onto her pushed her forward a little so a different pair of men could get inside. One was on each side, restraining her lover the best they could.

**xxx**

"Kadaj! Stop!"

Alone in the deserted ruins, without even his brothers to back him up, Kadaj stood at the computer. The silver-haired boy turned from it to the source of the angry voice. Kadaj smiled when he saw blue eyes furrowed in anger. He turned around completely and gave him a small nod.

"Never thought I'd see you here again Cloud," Kadaj exclaimed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cloud asked. He stepped forward, a

sword in hand.

"Like you don't know…"

Cloud held up his sword and stepped even closer. "Step away from the computer."

Kadaj smirked and pressed a key before backing up. The same white light that started it all began to emit from the screen.

"Oops…" Kadaj chuckled.

Cloud ran for Kadaj and both were taken away in the bright white light.

--

The white slowly faded away into color. Cloud stood up, trying to catch his bearings. He was in the middle of a city, and not just any city…He was in Midgar. But the city was rebuilt, or maybe it was never destroyed, at least not yet. Cloud looked over to a big sign across the street. A man was on top of a ladder, changing the date on the sign. The date was one he remembered quite well. He remembered the cold hands of the Shinra bully tugging on his tired arms. The way he violated time and time again before hand still stung. And the thick, disgusting mako rising up over top of his body, until he was unaware of anything. Unaware for 3 more years until he awoke to that horrid sight that plagued him even in his sleep. Cloud broke into a sprint, running to the Shinra building. Everything came back in that moment. The way his only, beautiful daughter was created. Just the thought of it disgusted him, and if he didn't make it there soon, she'd never know. He mentally kicked himself for hiding it all. For lying about Zack, for missing every birthday since she was six, and most of all, for letting Project K even happen. He knew he was too late for that. His cells were probably already being fused with his love's. But maybe he didn't want to stop it. Cloud knew for sure that he'd fall apart if he went home and his little girl never existed. Thinking of what that man might have done to her already made him run even faster.

"When I get there, I'll have to pay Sasuke back for all the hell he caused me," Cloud said to himself with a smirk.

**xxx**

"Zack!" Akira cried, feeling the familiar sting of those annoying tears in her eyes.

The men with Zack weren't restraining him in the slightest, but he didn't move. His face was emotionless. He didn't even look at her, instead staring at the walls. Akira forced her way out of her captor's grip and ran to the other. She wrapped her arms around him and just cried. Zack put one arm around her and messed up her hair just like old times with the other. Akira always hated that, bat after him not doing it for over a year she realized how much she missed it. Annoyed, the men around them pulled them apart. Akira fought back harder than ever before. Kicking and thrashing at the man holding her. As the men struggled to hold her down, a very familiar face appeared at the door. His usual stern face was now a look of raw anger. Akira looked at him like she was in some crazed dream. He pulled out a sword and struck down all the men in the room.

"Dad?" Akira choked, stepping a few feet forward.

The man smiled and put his sword back where it was. "Hey sweetheart…"

Akira ran up to him and hugged him like she thought he had died and would never find her. And this time, Akira never wanted to let go.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah. I wish I could say the same for you," Akira replied glancing at the tube across the room.

Zack stood up from where he was dropped. "Spike?" he questioned in awe.

"Hi…" Cloud said quietly, as if Zack were still his superior.

Zack grinned and walked over to the two. "So, you finally grew up huh?"

Zack's voice cracked.

Cloud smiled softly and nodded, realizing that he had indeed grown taller. But Zack was only a few inches behind. Cloud felt like he was seeing a ghost. He hadn't seen Zack in over 16 years…When Zack saw the look on Cloud's face, he cocked his brow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

Cloud shook his head, "Sorry, it…it's nothing."

Zack smiled again. As Akira watched the two talk, she heard rapid footsteps approaching and gripped onto her dad's sleeve. This caused Cloud to turn to her. He then also heard the footsteps of the angry men. Akira stiffened, scared out of her mind. The men burst into the room, seven of them in total.

"Dad, go!" Akira hollered.

"No! Not without you!" Cloud answered.

"Wait! The crib!" Akira added, looking to the little white crib in the corner of the lab. Faint whimpering was coming from inside it.

Akira tried to dodge the men coming her way, but two got hold of her arms. Three others went for Zack. Two grabbed an arm each and the other pinned his knee in Zack's back.

"Dad, take her and go!" Akira cried.

Cloud didn't move.

"Now! Just make sure she gets out safe!"

Cloud eventually nodded and ran to the crib. He fled with the child, managing to evade capture.

Akira struggled ferociously to get free. While doing so, she glanced over to Zack. His eyes were dull and set on the empty crib across the room. He didn't fight back at all as the man behind him jabbed his knee further into his back, getting him to move forward. A lone tear rolled down his cheek.

"Zack…" Akira said in an inaudible tone.

The men holding onto Zack shoved him further forward, twisting his arm harshly. Zack yelped in pain and walked ahead along with their shoving. The stinging pain only causing more tears to fall from his beautiful blue eyes. Akira thought her heart was beginning to explode. The pain was almost unbearable.

Zack was kept in the room and Akira was shoved down the hall to another white room. The only difference was that there was someone there waiting. His green eyes glistened through dark hair. He had a leather strap hooked to his chair that was being used to sharpen a small knife. The man looked up with a smirk and set the strap down, putting the knife in his belt. Akira turned to run but the men behind her pushed her inside. They left, locking the door behind them. Akira pounded on the cold steel, pleading to be let out.

"Don't leave me in here! Not with…" Akira started as she heard the man stand up. "…Sasuke…"

All of his armor was gone, as was the 'button'.

"I was wondering when they'd send me another. Figured it was going to be Cloud again, but I can have fun with this," Sasuke chuckled, taking a few steps away from his chair.

Akira backed up to the wall and balled her hands into fists, managing to stay smug.

"Nice job being the house whore!" she spat venomously.

"Heh, funny," he growled, ignoring her intimidating look.

"Stay back damnit, I'm warning you! I'll beat the shit out of you!" Akira screamed as more of a plea.

"I'd like to see you try." Sasuke reached out to grab her when the door burst open. Sasuke's hand retreated.

"Goddamnit, what is it!?" he growled.

"Sorry to bother you at work sir," the man at the door said, looking at Akira.

"But the other sample is loose in the building."

Sasuke cursed again and spun toward the man at the door. "Get all the staff not on call searching. And don't come back until he's found!" he barked.

"_Zack broke free!"_ Akira thought with a smile.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, blondie," Sasuke continued, gripping her arm tightly. "He'll have enough trouble getting out of here without you to worry about."

Akira's smile faded and she ripped her arm out of his hold. Sasuke chuckled and cracked his knuckles intimidatingly.

"Maybe we should get this done quick, just in case."

Akira stepped backwards, tripping on her own feet. She fell on her back, hitting her head on the concrete floor. How she wished more than anything that Zack was there to protect her.

"_Why am I such a damn klutz? Why can't I even defend myself?"_ she groaned to herself.

Before she could get up, Sasuke pinned her to the floor.

"You're not going anywhere," he said huskily.

Akira was thrashing underneath Sasuke, trying to push him off. He grabbed her wrists even tighter causing her to let out a small yelp.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" Akira cried.

"Not a chance," Sasuke said with a creepy seductive grin. "I'm too interested in seeing your friend's face once he's captured. I'm sure finding you here will be quite a shock." Sasuke's snicker broke into an eruption of laughter.

**End of Chapter Eighteen**

**A/N: So…it's a bit shorter. But, Nice cliffy huh? Mwahahaha! I'm evil! Well, I hope ya'll can review and read the next chapter! Bye for now!**


	19. Chapter 19: Mistake

**A/N: So Chapter 19 is finally done. You know…what took my the longest actually, was not the editing…It was deciding what to do with Sasuke. I hope I did justice to it…Enjoy!**

**Warning!!****This chapter isn't the 'happiest' I've written. It's a little dramatic and harsh right away, but I tried to cushion the blow. No flames please!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Mistake**

"_Z__ack…Zack, where are you?" _ Akira cried to herself.

She had long given up fighting. She tried to stay as calm as she could as Sasuke pounded into her harshly, afraid she'd be hit again if she tried to escape. None the less, she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. The shackles on her wrists and begun to re open the old wounds and were bleeding quite badly. She had never been so scared in her entire life. Not even the three brothers back home scared her as much as Sasuke. The thought of never seeing her family again was ever constant. No love, no pleasure was in this act she realized, only pain and revenge. She could feel her insides being torn apart, her face now soaked in tears as she cried for him to let her go. After Sasuke was satisfied with what he had done, he finished harshly and withdrew from her. He stood up, wiped off all of the blood and other fluids, and began to leave as if nothing had happened. Akira curled into a little ball, trying to cover herself the best she could. Akira sprung her head to the door when she heard Sasuke cry out in pain. He had fallen to the floor with a bloody nose.

"That one was from Cloud," the attacker began, swinging his leg forward. "And this one's from me!"

Sasuke tumbled over, out of air. The attacker walked inside breathing heavily from adrenalin. He stepped on Sasuke's outstretched hand until it was obviously broken. Akira slid back to the wall, trembling in fear. Even seeing bright, blue eyes wide in worry didn't stir her. Zack ran over to her, watching her bloody body tremble even more as if he were Sasuke himself.

"Akira, it's okay. It's me, Zack," he said soothingly, reaching out to hold her.

She quickly shrunk backwards, out of his reach. Zack could feel his eyes glaze over with tears. His out-reached hand balled into a fist and slammed into the wall when he heard Sasuke stand with a chuckle. Zack cast a deadly glare his way, getting up off the floor.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" Sasuke began, wiping some blood off his face.

Zack was too angry to speak and just let his fist fly. Sasuke easily caught Zack's fist in his hand. He used his free hand to wrap around Zack's throat.

"You'll have to do better than that," Sasuke said, tightening his grip.

"Oh, I will. I promised someone I'd beat you senseless."

Zack swung his leg up into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke fell back, letting his guard down way too low. Zack relentlessly threw one punch after another until he was sure the boy underneath him was unconscious. Zack stood up and shook her reddening hand to dull the pain.

"You ever touch her again and I swear you won't come back," Zack growled.

Sasuke just groaned slightly. Zack briskly made his way back to the blonde and laid a gentle hand on her bruised cheek. She instantly tensed and shut her eyes tight. Seeing her like this made Zack wish Sasuke was awake, just so he could knock him out again. He tried to muster a comforting smile.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," he said sweetly, caressing her cheek lightly.

Akira looked up at his face. She had never seen so many tears going down a single face. The sight slapped her back into her senses.

"Zack…" she managed to squeak.

Zack broke into a huge grin and wrapped his arms around her. The blood matted in Akira's hair didn't stop him from nuzzling his face there. Akira leaned against his chest, drifting in and out of sleep as she heard Zack apologizing frantically. Just when all seemed well and hopeful, more men had entered the room. A large majority of them took hold for Zack while one went toward Akira, grabbing the chains connected to her shackles. He held her firmly in place, but figuring she wouldn't move, kept it pretty slack. Zack struggled a little but knew it was useless.

"Akira! I'll come back for you, I swear!" Zack called to her.

The men ignored the moment and walked Zack out of the room.

Over near Sasuke, Hojo was staring down at his body as someone sat him up. He strode over to Akira, his glasses slipping down his nose. He looked over her as if inspecting her for flaws. He grabbing her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"You went all out on this one didn't you boy?" Hojo chuckled, gazing at the pools of blood on the floor. "I can't have you breaking my new subject…" Hojo shook some fly-away bangs from his face and pushed is glasses back up on his nose. "Get Sasuke cleaned up. Take the girl with the others," he ordered.

**xxx**

Green…Why was everything so green? Every tint, shade, and hue, tinged with green. She couldn't move, she could barely see. Water…Was she underwater? But air, she could breathe. Confusion overwhelmed every emotion, even fear. Wait a second, glass? Did some glass just shatter? What was going on……

Broken fragments of glass littered the laboratory floor. Strewn upon the mess was Zack. The galls tube he was in had shattered. He wearily stood up, finding it strange that walking was a challenge. Looking forward, a Shinra scientist stood in his way. Without a second thought, Zack knocked the man out cold. His hand strangely stung after the punch. He shook it off and staggered over to the other tubes in the room. Both Akira and Cloud were nearby. Zack went to Akira first, looking for a way to open it. A button on the side seemed to be the only choice. He pushed it without hesitation and to door to the tube slid open. Akira fell to her knees, soaked and dripping with the disgusting, green mako. Zack went down to her and slowly helped her to her feet. She was just able to make it up, leaning heavily on the emptied tube for support. Zack kept a hold on her to make sure she didn't fall. Akira shook some of the mako off of her sleeve and looked around a bit.

"Where's Cloud?" she asked.

"Right…" Zack exclaimed, rushing over to the other tube.

Zack hit the button, watching the mako drain to the bottom. The door opened and Cloud collapsed. Akira slid over to catch him before he hit the ground. She adjusted her grip and set Cloud down by a table. Meanwhile, Zack paced the laboratory in thought.

"We need to find a way out of here…without getting caught," he began.

Akira stood up and walked a few feet from Cloud, making sure he was still in eyesight. "But we need to think about C loud. He's in no condition to walk around."

"I know," Zack groaned, frustratingly pacing faster. "It's going to slow us down, but we can't just leave him here…We'll have to carry him.

"I can do it," Akira replied, lifting Cloud up and slinging his arm over her shoulder. "I don't have a weapon. Nor can I fight very well like this." Akira shook off some more mako, looking at Zack for a reply.

He stopped, thinking hard. "Yeah, I guess," Zack continued. He grabbed his sword and headed for the doorway. "I'll clear a path. Wait here," he ordered.

**xxx**

Cloud had finally made his way back to his own time. How or why, he just considered it luck. The little bundle in his arms was wailing loudly. He held onto it tighter and began to head back to Edge. He went to the bar first. Figuring it was the safest place for the child. Marlene and Denzel were the only one's there. Both ran up to Cloud, Marlene grabbing the edge of his shirt.

"Cloud what's going on?" she cried.

Cloud bent down to her. "I can't explain it know. But I promise I'm gonna make everything a lot better…Denzel, do you know where Tifa went?" Cloud asked.

"She went to the old church with all the others," he replied.

Cloud held out the baby gently and smiled a little. "Can you take care of her for a while?"

Marlene nodded with a huge grin and took the baby.

"Be really careful okay?" Cloud added.

Marlene nodded again as Cloud left the bar as soon as he had come. He got back onto Fenrir and sped off to Midgar. Upon arriving outside the old church, he saw Kadaj first, perched on top of a cliff-side. And to make this worse, he had somehow gotten his hands on the Jenova cells. The little black box was cradled in his arm like a prize.

"Brother! I'm with her at last!" Kadaj exclaimed, smiling brightly at the box in his hand.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Cloud asked, pulling out one of his swords.

Kadaj chuckled and held the box tighter. "Mother's going to tell me…"

"I guess a remnant wouldn't really know," Cloud shot back.

Kadaj angrily glared away from the box.

"How can you say that so calmly? You're daughter and I are no different, are we?" Kadaj growled. "Both of us just a piece of something greater. Hardly a whole person…"

Cloud furiously looked up at Kadaj and jumped up toward him. The swords locked, neither one moving.

"How dare you bring her into this!?" Cloud hollered, shoving Kadaj away.

Kadaj was thrown across the building they were on, barely surviving the fall by grabbing a ledge on his way down. His sword fell off the edge, leaving him defenseless. That didn't stop Cloud from following, ready to just step on Kadaj's hand, sending him down to his own death. Kadaj turned away, looking at anything but Cloud. In a last attempt to get his way, Kadaj threw the black box and Cloud's face. Cloud easily swiped it away, slicing it in half. Kadaj grinned and jumped after it. He reached his hand inside and scooped out some of its contents. He glanced up at Cloud with a smile.

"My Reunion…Bet you're dying to watch," he said with a chuckle.

Cloud looked down at him in shock, instantly going after him. Kadaj plunged whatever was in the box into himself, green clouds spewing from his body. Kadaj reached the bottom first, landing on his feet. He stretched out his arm, and with it came a massive sword. Cloud reached the bottom soon after with his own sword drawn. He hit the other sword with his own, staring into eerie green eyes.

"Good to see you, Cloud…" a familiar voice said.

Cloud stared wide eyed at the general, who now stood before him.

"_No way!"_ Cloud cried as Sephiroth swung Cloud off him. Cloud landed on top of yet another building, staggering in surprise.

Sephiroth followed, landing gracefully a few yards away. He looked over Cloud with an irritated smirk.

"Your geostigma's gone…That's too bad," Sephiroth continued.

"Sephiroth…What do you want?" Cloud asked.

"The last thoughts of geostigma's dead. Those Remnants will join the life stream and girdle the planet…choking it, corroding it," Sephiroth began.

"What I want Cloud, is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as my vessel. Just as my Mother did long ago." Sephiroth raised his hand into the air ominously. Black masses of the Lifestream swirled down around them.

"Then, one day we'll find a new planet. And on its soil, we'll create a shining future.

"What about this planet?" Cloud asked.

"Well, that's up to you Cloud," Sephiroth answered, his hand coming down and bringing thunder and lightning with it. Cloud launched forward, their swords locking in mid-air.

**xxx**

Akira, Zack, and Cloud had made it out of the lab and into a room at the Shinra manor where they decided to take a break.

"I'm going to go and get you two some dry clothes," Zack explained, sitting up from Cloud's bed.

Akira nodded and watched him leave. The door shut with a loud click. Cloud stirred, exciting Akira a little, but it was short-lived. He was still out cold. Zack came back shortly with two first-class SOLDIER uniforms. He tossed one to Akira and kept the other.

"Go ahead and change," Zack said, unfolding the second uniform.

Akira took hold of the clothes and went into a nearby bathroom. She kept the door slightly cracked, so she could hear where Zack was. Akira began to unfold all of the clothes, starting to worry about Zack.

"What about you?" she asked.

Zack smiled and shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see. He continued taking off Cloud's shirt and replacing it with the new one.

"I'll be fine…" he muttered back.

Akira looked down, twiddling with the edges of her shirt.

"I'm sorry, about earlier…I was just so scared, I…" she began.

Zack finished fixing up Cloud's pants and stood up. He walked near the bathroom door and leaned on the wall next to it.

"It's fine," he replied.

Everything got really quiet. Zack pushed off the wall and walked inside the bathroom. Akira had everything on but her pants. The large first class shirt going down near her knees. She was on the floor, one hand holding her up and the other trying to wipe away tears. Zack hurried over to the blonde and sat next to her. He pulled her close and tried to stop her trembling sobs.

"It's my fault…I should've tried to…I'm so sorry…" Akira mumbled between sobs.

"No it wasn't. You did nothing wrong," Zack replied, trying not to make anything worse. "I should be the one apologizing. I should've gotten there sooner…"

Akira couldn't speak over hear own crying and just shivered in Zack's arms. Zack ran his hand through Akira's hair and held onto her tighter.

"I love you so much," he exclaimed, rubbing her back soothingly.

The two stayed there for a long while. At least until Akira stopped crying.

**End of Chapter Nineteen**

**A/N: Well, the next chapter should be the ending of the FF7 movie and some escape travel. So it shouldn't take me too long. Review if you wish…******


	20. Chapter 20: Highway to Freedom

**A/N: Thanks for your patience guys but exams suck up a lot of time.  Enjoy Chapter 20!**

**Chapter Twenty: Highway to Freedom**

With Cloud back around her shoulder, Akira and Zack continued anywhere but where they were. The Shinra manor was long left behind.

"Zack, wait! I can't run anymore!" Akira cried.

Akira stopped, setting Cloud down against a fence post. They had been running for almost half the day. Zack stopped as well and ran back to Akira. She was sitting tiredly next to Cloud.

"Akira, we can't stop," Zack replied, holding out his hand. "Come on. Get up."

Akira didn't move.

"Do you want to get caught?" Zack asked with a hint of frustration.

Akira shook her head, still not moving, too tired to even answer.

"They catch us and we die! Understand!?" Zack grabbed Cloud and put him over his shoulder. "Get up."

Akira struggled to her feet, her aching legs trembling. Zack helped her get the rest of the way up and began to move forward. Cloud was on one arm and Akira was being held up on the other. Although moving slower, at least they were moving. Soon, a body of water was in sight. A lighthouse being the only sign of civilization. Zack set Cloud near a big rock and stretched out his tired arms. Akira sat against the rock as well, her gaze lifting up to Zack.

"What now?" she mumbled.

"Wait here," Zack ordered, heading to the beach.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. Just wait here."

Akira watched Zack walk away, but decided not to follow. She heard Cloud groan and spun his way. She rolled her eyes at herself and ran a hand through her hair.

"_I've got to stop getting my hopes up so high,"_ she told herself.

Akira reminded herself again that he was probably just having another nightmare. It **had** been occurring quite constantly for the past day. She pulled Cloud closer to her comfortingly and let him lay on her lap. She sighed, leaning against the rock and trying to relax.

**xxx**

"Damnit. Where do I go from here?" Zack groaned.

Whilst mumbling to himself, Zack didn't notice a small red-headed Turk coming his way. At least, he made it seem that way. He stopped his mumbling and grinned.

"Hey Cissnei. Been a while," Zack exclaimed suddenly.

The girl was startled and stopped in her tracks. She looked away, realization kicking in.

"Zack…The fugitive sample, is it you?" she asked.

"It would appear so," Zack answered.

"What…did they do to you in that place?"

Zack sadly stared out at the sea. He turned his head with a small smile.

"Well, this and that," he answered, smile slowly fading.

Cissnei lowered her gaze, the leather of her gloves stretching against her fists. Zack turned around, not even trying to smile anymore.

"So, Cissnei. You're here to take us back, right?" he asked.

Cissnei's eyes glazed over with tears.

"Please, just walk away!" Zack cried. "I thought we could outrun the army.

But the Turks are a different story."

"Zack, I'm sorry…" Cissnei started, pulling out a giant, red shuriken. "This is my job. If you want to escapes, you have to…"

Cissnei hesitated before pulling back her arm and throwing it. Zack pulled out his sword and block the blow. Cissnei's weapon whizzed back toward her and landed upright in the sand. She took a quick glance at the weapon and turned back to Zack, taking a few steps forward. Zack held out his sword defensively and she stopped.

"Step back," he ordered. "Next time, I'll really have to…"

Zack sighed and ran off, heading back to where he left Akira and Cloud.

**xxx**

Akira had almost fallen asleep when Zack returned. She leaned Cloud back against the rock and stood up.

"Zack, what's going on!? Are you okay?" Akira questioned frantically.

"I'm fine. I just ran into an old friend," Zack said as confidently as he could.

He stepped forward and sat down next to the two.

"So, can we move on?" Akira asked.

"I noticed the Turks were here. It's too dangerous to move now. We'll rest here until morning," Zack explained. "Then we'll leave at dawn."

Akira looked away unsurely and Zack smiled.

"Eh, we'll be alright," he said, pulling Akira closer to him.

Before they could get too comfortable, Cissnei came back. Zack sprung to his feet and pulled out his sword. Akira stayed behind him, hovering over Cloud.

"Cissnei…" Zack growled.

"Cissnei?" Akira questioned, watching the two carefully.

"Wait. They're the other samples collected at Nibelheim?" Cissnei exclaimed.

Zack stepped further in front of Akira and Cloud.

"Why did you come here? I told you to go away!" Zack spat back.

"That boy doesn't look well Zack. Is he alright?"

Akira instinctively held onto Cloud tighter, her arms trembling.

"Mako addiction. Severe case," Zack replied.

"The experiments, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Everything grew silent, only Akira's shaky breaths being heard. In the silence, Cissnei reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell-phone. Akira stood up and ran to Zack.

"Hey!" Zack hollered.

Cissnei held out a hand for silence. Akira and Zack stopped and listened.

"Tseng, I've lost the target," she lied.

Zack and Akira were taken aback. They stared at Cissnei with wide eyes as she closed her phone and placed it back in her pocket.

"That's how it is…so get away safely," she said simply.

She began to walk away with a small smile. Zack walked toward her, telling Akira to stay back.

"Cissnei!" he called after her. She turned back around. "…Thank-you."

Cissnei grinned and walked back to him.

"Here's a present," she said, holding out her hand.

Zack took it but Akira couldn't see what it was.

"If you trust me, then use it," she said as she began to walk away again.

Zack smiled and put the item in his pocket. Akira slowly walked to Zack and gently grabbed his arm. Zack looked away from where Cissnei was and to Akira.

"What'd she give you?" Akira asked, looking at the hand in his pocket.

Zack smirked and pulled out two identical silver keys. The Shinra logo was imprinted on each.

"Those look the keys to your…" Akira began.

Zack smiled brightly and jingled the keys.

"Sweet!" Akira exclaimed. "We're so out of here!"

**xxx**

A wild storm still raged through current day Midgar. It had grown so dark that at a distance, the sparks of swordplay were all that could be seen. The mysterious rain had long washed away Cloud's geostigma, but his arm still ached. The fight had gone on for far too long. He and Sephiroth had been on top of, inside of, and on the edge of almost every building in the area. Half way through it, Cloud just found himself running. Running away as fast as he could, trying to avoid a confrontation at all costs. After stopping a stinging blow from Sephiroth, Cloud escaped to a rooftop. Feeling somewhat safe and completely exhausted, he collapsed to his hands and knees. Without more than a few second to rest, Sephiroth reappeared. Cloud quickly rolled out of the way and brought his sword up to block.

"I hope Akira's faring better than this," Cloud groaned quietly, trying to keep his arm steady.

**xxx**

"Shinra makes good stuff!" Zack explained over the roar of the Shinra motorcycle.

Akira nodded from behind him, keeping a hand on Cloud's shoulder. His eyes

were glazed over, his skin more pale than usual.

"How much longer?" Akira asked.

"Don't know," Zack answered.

Akira scowled and let go of Cloud for a minute to put a hand on Zacks.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Anywhere but here…"

Akira rolled her eyes and put her hand back on Cloud's shoulder. A highway stretched out before them. The Turks were nowhere to be seen and but the sun was slowly rising above the horizon.

**xxx**

Still on the roof, Cloud and Sephiroth were still trying to gain the upper hand of each other. With one powerful kick, Sephiroth sent Cloud crashing into a wall. Just as Cloud began to stand, Sephiroth plunged his sword through Cloud's shoulder and into the wall behind him. Cloud muffled a cry and instantly brought up his other hand to try and pull it out. Sephiroth watched with a grin as Cloud struggled to get free. Cloud began to calm down and Sephiroth glared at him seriously.

"Where's the girl?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud said nothing. He stayed silent even as Sephiroth twisted the sword in his shoulder. Sephiroth grinned again.

"You don't know?"

Cloud looked down and shook his head.

"You ran away?" Sephiroth chuckled. "Is that all you know how to do?"

Cloud still said nothing.

"Hard to believe that you left your little girl with the guys who killed your best friend."

Cloud steadily grew angrier, still keeping a hand on the sword in his shoulder.

"Just look at you. What do you have left to live for Cloud?"

Cloud stopped. Maybe Sephiroth was right. What did he have to live for? Before now, Akira was all he had and he didn't even know if she was still alive. A small laugh interrupted Cloud's thoughts. He saw Marlene and Denzel, smiling, looming over a little pink bundle. Cloud shot Sephiroth and angry glare and ripped the sword from his shoulder. He grabbed his own sword and made a swing at Sephiroth. Sephiroth jumped out of the way, holding his sword whose tip dripped crimson blood.

"I pity you. You just don't get it at all," Cloud growled.

He lunged at Sephiroth and the two were quickly airborne. Cloud swung his sword behind him and it began to glow a bright blue.

"There's not a thing I don't live for," he exclaimed.

Cloud threw out his sword, ready to finish what he started.

**xxx**

After an hour with no signs of life, it figures a Shinra copter would be the first to show. Zack pulled over quickly and turned off the bike's headlights. The copter was heading toward Midgar and it looked like it had come from the same direction as they had. Zack waited for it to leave there sight before continuing down the road.

"I wonder what they're up to…" Akira thought out loud.

A loud explosion stopped them again. Upon turning around, they saw the Nibelheim reactor go up in flames.

**xxx**

It didn't take long for Akira to fall asleep after the highway was behind them. She had one arm wrapped tightly around Zack's waist and the other still on Cloud shoulder. The bike drifted to a stop. Zack looked at the fuel gauge and groaned. Akira slowly woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Zack stood up and went around to the front of the bike.

"Shit…" he grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"We're out of fuel…" he answered, running a hand down his face.

A large horn startled them both. A huge flatbed truck was beside them. A grubby, middle-aged man leaned out the window.

"Need a lift?" he asked.

"Thank God," Akira mumbled.

"Yeah, thanks…" Zack replied.

Zack went to Cloud and carefully lifted him from the bike. He set him down in the bed of the truck, leaning him against the edge. He turned back to Akira and helped her up. The two sat by the window to the truck, facing Cloud. The driver grinned, telling them to hold on, and sped off down the road.

Akira stared blankly at Cloud, fear starting to make her shudder. Zack watched her stare, eventually pulling her close.

"You look nervous…" he started.

"A little," Akira replied, still staring at Cloud.

"You'll be fine. You weren't in there as long as Cloud."

"I guess…"

Akira finally took her eyes off Cloud and tried to relax. Zack leaned his head back, ready to sleep.

"Hey Zack?" Akira questioned, almost too quietly to hear.

"What?" Zack answered, sleepily.

"If I never went back in time…do you think…would any of this have

happened?"

Zack looked down at her suddenly in confusion. But Akira's face was serious, and a little upset.

**End of Chapter Twenty**

**A/N: School is finally over so I'll have a lot more time for writing. Even though this story only has a couple of chapters left, you can be sure to see more stories in the future.**


	21. Chapter 21: Heroes

**A/N: Alright, this is the last chapter.  But I want to thank everyone for sticking with me the whole time and sending me many wonderful reviews!**

**I also want to apologize in advance for my rendition of the CC ending. I tried to keep it a close as I could. And I know some people are a little touchy on it, considering it's supposed to be a Zack/Cloud moment. But I did my best.**

**Enjoy the final chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Heroes**

"What kind of question is that?" Zack asked.

Akira frowned and looked up at him. Zack sighed before answering.

"I'd say everything would be the same…" he smiled. "You can't blame yourself."

"But, you wouldn't have me to worry about," Akira added.

"I'd still have someone I want to protect," Zack explained, looking away from her.

Akira followed his gaze. His eyes were set on the blonde seemingly sleeping at the end of the truck. Akira looked back to Zack who was resting against the window again with a smile. Akira didn't ask any further and looked out into that distance as the desert rolled by. The driver suddenly spoke up, feeling awkward in the silence.

"So, you're some of the SOLDIER freaks right?…No offense…" he mumbled.

"None taken," Zack answered sleepily.

"What you doin' out here?"

"Running…It's a long story."

"In other words, you're not gonna tell it to me…" the driver said with a

chuckle. "If you're havin' issues with the place. Why stay?"

Both Akira and Zack looked questioningly at the man.

"I'm saying, what's your purpose with that Shinra hell hole?" he asked.

"To become a hero," Zack and Akira blurted out at the same time.

The driver laughed, louder than before.

"You two really are a couple aren't ya'?"

Zack and Akira grew silent as the driver continued to laugh.

**xxx**

Miles flew by until there came a fork in the road. The truck stopped and the man turned around in his seat.

"Midgar's only a few miles ahead. Shouldn't be too hard of a walk," he explained.

"Thanks," Zack said, lifting Cloud out of the truck bed.

The man smiled, waved, and headed down the road away from Midgar. Akira wearily followed Zack, waving the dust of the dirt road away from her face. Zack set Cloud down near a mountains edge, out of view from anyone who might pass by. More dust filled the area, leaving both Akira and Zack coughing and covering their eyes with their arms. They looked up to see a number a helicopters, all with the Shinra logo on them. Zack pushed Akira behind him, trying to hide her. The choppers passed by, seeming not to see either of them.

"How the hell did they find us so fast!?" Akira cried.

"I don't know…But I can't keep them waiting, right?" Zack exclaimed, standing up from where he was kneeling next to Cloud.

Akira stared at Zack, eyes wide.

"What!? You mean you want to go out there!?"

"What happens if we just stay here?" Zack asked.

Akira looked down. Zack turned toward the opening in the rocks and waited

for Akira to follow.

"Zack...I don't have a weapon," Akira mumbled.

"I know, and that's why you're staying here with Cloud," Zack answered.

"…but Zack…I…" Akira complained.

Zack had come close to her and pressed their lips together before she could finish. Akira pulled away with a strong hand gripped around Zack's wrist.

"Zack don't. You can't bend my thoughts with a kiss," she growled. "I still won't let you go…"

Zack tore Akira's hand away and kissed her again. After a while, Akira stopped pulling against his grip. She opened her mouth, letting Zack slip his tongue inside. Zack kept the kiss going passionately until both were out of air. He looked at her sweetly and smiled.

"This is something I have to do. Trust me," he explained, sitting up.

Zack started to walk away. Started to walk toward the choppers still hovering in the sky.

"Zack wait!" Akira hollered after him.

For the first time since they met, Zack ignored her. He never even turned his head around and continued to walk away.

Akira was distracted suddenly by and outstretched hand. She quickly spun around, face to face with Cloud, his eyes half lidded and his hand reaching out to Zack. Akira grabbed Cloud's shoulders, shaking him lightly.

"Dad! Dad can you hear me!?" Akira shouted.

Cloud said nothing.

"Damnit…" Akira growled, turning back to Zack. "Zackary Fair! You take one more step and I'll never talk to you again!"

Zack continued to ignore her, but Akira didn't follow. Too preoccupied with the almost conscious blonde, Akira stayed put. Soon after Zack was out of sight, Akira heard gunfire. Her eyes darted to the opening. She panicked and set Cloud down so she could stand up. She knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go," Akira told him. "I'll be back."

Akira stepped into view. The area was surrounded by armed SOLDIER. Zack was standing in the center, his knees close to buckling. When he saw Akira he fell to the ground. The SOLDIER surrounding him were aiming to fire.

"Zack!" Akira cried.

Zack struggled to stand up. His knees continuing to give way beneath him.

"Akira, run away!" he hollered.

But it was too late. Almost every SOLDIER turned her way and fired. Zack ignored the pain in his legs and ran.

"Akira!" he cried, pushing past all the SOLDIER in his way.

The SOLDIER shot round after round, most surprisingly missing Zack by mere inches. He got in front of Akira anyway as bullets pounded into his back. He soon dropped to his knees, falling next to his lover, an arm still protectively wrapped around her. After continuing fire for a few more minutes, the SOLDIER were convinced that both were dead. They all piled back into the trucks and choppers and retreated.

After they were gone, Zack shakily lifted himself up. He was staring into cold, dead, blue eyes. His own eyes stung and burned until he let his tears fall.

"Akira!" he shouted. "Akira, don't do this to me!"

As his tears fell onto Akira's face, he noticed that she blinked.

"I'm supposed to talk to you anymore, remember?" she choked out, trying to sit up.

"No, no, no. Don't move," Zack ordered.

Akira listened, falling back to the dirt.

"Hey Zack…we did it…" Akira mumbled.

Zack let himself fall on his back next to Akira, too tired to move.

"Did what?" he questioned.

"We saved Cloud. Don't you think that makes us heroes?" she said, turning to face Zack.

"…Yeah…I guess it does…" Zack stuttered.

Zack lifted a hand to her face, wiping blood from her cheek. Akira smiled and did the same.

"I love you…" she said quietly.

"I love you too," Zack said back, barely able to speak without crying.

Akira's hand fell from his face, her eyes closed, and a smile still on her face. Zack took hold of her hand, trying to hold back the sobs. Zack heard something fall and turned to watch his sword settle in the dirt.

"…Angeal…" Zack thought out loud, beginning to crawl over to the sword.

His hand just reached the handle before he could move no more.

**xxx**

Out of the hiding place, Cloud slowly appeared. He saw Akira first, and rain began to pour down. Each crystal drop helping to wash away the blood surrounding the bodies. Like the heavens themselves were trying to wash it all away. Cloud closed his eyes, trying to avoid looking at Akira's badly wounded body.

Suddenly, he noticed movement. Zack was breathing. He look continued over to him, not even able to walk. He stopped, looking down on his fallen friend. Both already soaked from the rain.

"Z…Zack…: Cloud stuttered.

Zack groaned in pain. When he saw Cloud he tried to smile and spoke.

"For the three of us…" he began, stopping out of air.

"Three of us?" Cloud said, trying to get him to continue.

"That's right," Zack went on, still mustering a smile. "You're gonna…"

"You're gonna…"

As Cloud waited for more, Zack reached up and pulled Cloud into a hug.

"…Live…" he finished, ruffling his hair. "You'll be…our living legacy."

Zack released Cloud from the hug, his arm falling limply by his side. Cloud lifted his head, his face covered in Zack's blood, making what seemed like a horrible nightmare all the more real. Cloud looked sadly at Zack who looked over to his sword.

"My honor, my dreams…" Zack started, lifting the sword as high as he could.

"There yours now."

Cloud hesitantly reached out for the sword. Once he had hold of it, Zack pushed it toward him. Zack saw no better way to help the blonde get away than giving him the one thing that stood for everything he believed in. Cloud took the sword, still hesitant in taking it.

"I'm…you're living legacy…" Cloud repeated as if to make sure he heard it right.

Zack smiled and his head fell to the side, his eyes closed peacefully.

Cloud screamed in terror, the sky still crying with him.

Everything…everything he had was gone. Memories of Zack, smiling, seemingly ready for anything, of Akira, helping him up when he fell, and of all of them together, laughing and joking like children. He'd never see any of it again. The sky suddenly began to clear and the rain stopped. He thought back to something he did have left as he watched the blue sky emerge…

Before every mission, all the SOLDIER would line up, ready and waiting for which ever commanding officer got the job. Cloud remembered that all of Zack's ended with the same order.

"Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero…" he would begin.

And as usual Akira would come up from behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"…You need to have dreams," she finished. "I think we've got it by now."

Zack would push her away trying to convince her it was life's lesson and she'd just laugh as she got the troops ready to leave. It happened almost every time. And every time, Cloud would smile with Akira, yet soak in every one of Zack's words.

"Thank-you," Cloud said to Zack quietly. "I won't forget."

He sighed and stood up, holding the heavy sword in his hand. Cloud struggled even harder not to cry as he looked down at the bodies of his two best friends. He just barely held back the tears, and turned to leave…

**xxx**

"That's it!?" a little black-haired girl cried, sitting in the lap of a familiar blonde. "You just left? What about Sephiroth? Did you win?"

The blonde smiled at the little girl and answered, "Yeah, I won…"

"How do you even know the story anyway? I bet you made the whole thing up," the girl complained.

"Well, I did win that day…but I didn't exactly make it out alive…"

"Grandpa, now you're just confusing me."

"You see, I kind of died and I was actually a little happy. But when I did, I met with Zack and your mother. They were both standing in front of Angeal, smiling. Told me it wasn't my time and down I went."

"Psh…Yeah right…" the girl said, jumping of his lap.

She crawled up onto a bed and got under the covers, ready to go to bed.

"You still don't believe me?" he said, pulling up her covers.

"You're just really good at coming up with bedtime stories," she spat back.

"You weren't that cool grandpa."

"Oh really?"

The blonde lunged down at the girl tickling her until she took it back. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before getting up and turning out the lights.

"Grandpa…" the girl said before he could leave.

He turned around.

"…Thanks…For telling me about mom…" she finished.

"Any time," he said with a smile.

He turned back around and closed the door. He walked down the stairs to a bar were a girl was waiting happily with a drink.

"You told her everything?" she asked, as he sat down.

"…yeah…" he mumbled.

"That's great," she said, walking around the bar.

She put her hands on his shoulders from behind him and gave him a light hug.

"You really are a good grandfather Cloud…" she said before heading up the stairs.

Cloud smiled and stared into the glass. A rippled went through the liquid, and Cloud found he was crying. He hadn't cried in years…and this one little girl finally made his eyes all the less dry. He cried for everything he did wrong, for his family, friends, and the two greatest heroes he ever met…

**THE END**

**A/N: So it's finally done, a 6 month epic. I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Cause now I can move onto the next! I already have an idea so I guess we'll see where it goes. Thanks for reading everybody!**


End file.
